


Fly Higher

by Dailydose19



Series: Kagehina Is Pure [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beach Volleyball, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Claiming Bites, College, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Family, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oral Knotting, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, References to Knotting, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Top Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailydose19/pseuds/Dailydose19
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is an eager Omega excited to begin his college experience and play Volleyball.  Hinata fights his nerves as he ventures to his new den house to meet his new family.  Overall happy to be with them Hinata doesn’t take long to form a lot of pack bonds with his packmates as they prepare for this year’s Volleyball season and try their best to survive prank attacks and sabotages from their rival packs and Volleyball team.  However, a certain raven-haired Alpha who Hinata can’t seem to get along with despite their perfect quicks on the Volleyball court tends to always catch his inner Omega’s eyes.  Kageyama is always there to offer the orange-haired Omega an insult when its needed the least but what happens when a unexpected attraction blossoms between the two?  Will courtship form and a bond be made or will Hinata refuse to listen to his inner Omega when it tells Hinata that its meant to be.Or I really need a Kagehina pick me up during these trying times and I really need some Omegaverse practice.  Crossposted to my Wattpad.  Don't repost without my permission.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kagehina Is Pure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724035
Comments: 219
Kudos: 1366





	1. Background Information

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is just background information on Karasuno and my omegaverse headcannons. Thanks for reading drop a comment or a kudos! Have a great day and or night!

**Secondary Genders:** Only three types of secondary genders are Alphas, Omegas, and Betas.

 **Alphas:** Most dominant of the three secondary genders. Usually hunt for Omegas to be bond mates with. Tend to be more aggressive than the others when it comes to protecting their pack, den, pups, and mate. Ruts cause Alphas to be their most aggressive to other Alphas in their packs but they usually wont lash out at Omegas or Betas. Knots can occur outside of ruts, but they last the longest while in rut. Scents are rougher tending to have an earthy note to them, but some have hints of flowers or even spiced sugars.

 **Omega:** Most submissive of the secondary genders. Usually end up picking Alphas to be their bond mates but can choose Betas occasionally. Tend to be the peacekeepers within their packs and very maternal. Turn extremely aggressive during their heats and pregnancies to anyone outside of their pack. Scents are usually floral or based of pastries and sugary items.

  
**Betas:** The rarest form of a secondary gender. The males can still produce pups but usually don’t have any paternal instincts. Females are almost always infertile. Tend to be a good asset to have in a pack to keep the Alphas in line during their heats due to their stronger physique than the Omegas. Have no scents but can still choose bond mates. 

**Pups:** Children who have not yet shown their secondary gender.

 **Bond Mates** : More casually referred to as ‘mates’ are lifelong partners similar to spouses but are marked by their mate on any of their scent glands while mating. Mates are always in the same pack and usually begin their courtship a few weeks after meeting each other and joining the pack. Inner most instincts usually referred to as their ‘inner Alpha’ or ‘inner Omega’ normally have an attraction towards the person most compatible to be their mate. 

Dens: Housings where packs live. Dens can be moved out of but once moving into a new den it makes the pack uncomfortable until their scents soak into their knew territory. 

**Pack:** Packs are forced by the governments and are usually chosen in college. Each person has their college life to pick their pack based off of what sports and clubs they chose. If they cant form any pack bonds, they are switched to a new den house until they find their pack. Packs stay together for their entire lives and once pups head off to college, they leave their parents pack. Pups are always welcome to return and spend time at the old pack’s den house. Packs can be decided with in the first day of meeting them or take up to a few months to figure out if its their pack for life. Once a pack bond is formed it cannot be broken. Packs have a strict hierarchy that is decided by the government and if they want to be changed must formally challenge said person in court. 

**Pack Hierarchy** : Includes Lead Alpha, Lead Omega, Epsilons, and Subordinates.

 **Lead Alpha:** In charge of the entire pack. Usually the most physical fit but can be chosen based on their personality results from their testing. Has the responsibilities of protecting everyone in their pack and punishing those who act out. Mated to the Lead Omega.

 **Lead Omega** : Maternal figure for the entire pack. In charge of assigning chores and whatnot for the entire pack. Mated to Lead Alpha. Breaks up most fights and if not, the Epsilons will step in.

 **Epsilons:** Consists of most Alphas in the pack who have advanced from Subordinate rankings. Main defense for the pack on outings and generally the muscle needed to handle disputes between other packs and ends fights within their own packs. Can rarely have a strong Omega and or Beta. 

**Subordinates** : Where most Omegas sit pack. Still respected in the entire pack but are more carefully watched while outside of the den for fear of being targeted by rival packs or estranged Alphas. Alphas as subordinates remain in this rank until they get their first pack bond and prove themselves worthy by protecting another pack member during an outing. 

  
**Hinata Shouyou:**  
Secondary Gender: Omega

Age: 18

Scent: Citrus and Cherry Blossoms  
Pack Rank currently: Subordinate 

**Kageyama Tobio:**

Secondary Gender: Alpha

Age: 18

Scent: Sea salt and Patchouli 

Pack Rank Currently: Subordinate 

**Tsukishima Kei:**

Secondary Gender: Alpha  
Rank Currently: Subordinate  
Age: 18

Scent: Cinnamon and Cedar Pine

Pack 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:**

Secondary Gender: Omega

Scent: Rose water and Jasmine

Pack Rank Currently: Subordinate

**Nishinoya Yu:**

Secondary Gender: Omega

Age:19

Scent: Lemongrass and Lavender 

Pack Rank Currently: Epsilon 

**Tanaka Ryunosuke:**

Secondary Gender: Alpha

Age:19

Scent: Freshly cut grass and leather

Pack Rank Currently: Epsilon

**Chikara Ennoshita:**

Secondary Gender: Beta

Age:19

Scent: None

Pack Rank Currently: Subordinate

  
**Asahi Azumane:**

Secondary Gender: Alpha

Age:20

Scent: Burnt caramel and chocolate 

Pack Rank Currently: Epsilon

  
**Sugawara Koushi:**

Age:20

Scent: Chamomile and sage blossom

Pack Rank Currently: Lead Omega

  
**Daichi Sawamura:**

Secondary Gender: Alpha

Age: 20

Scent: Leather and sandal wood

Pack Rank Currently: Lead Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or a kudos! Thanks for reading! Updates will be once a week and I hope whoever is reading this has a good day and or night!

Hinata heaved the last of his cardboard boxes onto the grass and on the curb outside of his new den house before he closed the hatch on his mother's car. Sighing to himself slightly, the Omega moved to stand where his mother and younger sister Natsu where finishing their ice cream cones on the curb. Hinata smiled down at Natsu who was now covered in vanilla ice cream in various stages of drying. The young pup was giggling as their mother scolded her for getting it in her shining orange hair. 

"I'm finished." Hinata spoke trying not to grimace at the instant frown that wormed its way onto the young pup's otherwise bright face. He knew how much she didn't want her older brother to leave her but the government wouldn't allow him to stay in his mother's pack his entire life There would be a day when she too would leave the elder Omega and it would just be her and Natsu's father in their own pack. The male Omega reached down and used a calloused hand to ruffle her ginger hued tresses lovingly. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Hinata's mother questioned moving to stand up before locking her amber gaze with her eldest pup's dark liquid honey hued gaze. A sad smile found its way onto the male Omega's lips as he pulled his mother into a tender embrace. 

"I am. Plus, they're my Volleyball team I'm sure I'll form a pack bond by this weekend." Hinata was cheerful with his tone as his citrus and cherry blossom scent sweetened in an attempt to calm his mother. The elder Omega's caramel and sea salt scent seemed to come off as burnt and stagnant as she continued to fret over her eldest pup. Hinata chirped reassuringly twice to his mother before a pair of tiny arms were wrapping themselves around his legs grabbing his attention in the process. Pulling back from his mother slightly and looking down, the male Omega was greeted by Natsu's doe eyes locking onto his gaze with tears spilling over their brim. The young pup puffed out her bottom lip in a pout and her older brother couldn't stifle the laugh that snuck its way out oh his mouth at the expression on the young ginger's chubby face. 

"Just promise me you won't force a pack bond to form. Good packs are made out of genuine bonds not your want to be accepted." The elder Omega spoke maternally to her pup and Hinata rolled his eyes at his mother saying a quick 'I know, I know' to her. "And if your inner Omega tells you something you better listen to it." The male Omega rolled his eyes. The last time his inner Omega had reacted to something was when he lost Natsu at the park and it helped him lock down onto her scent easily. Hinata doubted his inner Omega would react to anything that awaited him in his new den. 

"I promise mom." The orange-haired Omega was quick to cup the side of his mother's face and press a loving kiss on the top of her forehead. Stepping out of his mother's embrace completely, Hinata bent down to pick up Natsu easily a perk of dedicating his childhood and teenage years to training for Volleyball. "And I promise you I'll come see you on Saturday." Hinata spoke sincerely to the young pup and tried his best not to physically cringe when she knotted her sticky fingers into his own ginger tresses and pressed a sticky kiss to his cheek; a chipper laugh came from their mother at the sight. Before the male Omega could put Natsu down she locked her hazel gaze onto his darkened honey hued one. Hinata could see the intensity in those warm brown eyes and tried his best not to flinch under her scrutinizing gaze. 

"If you don't you'll regret it." Was all Natsu said before more tears spilled down past her eyes and onto her cheeks. Her mother grabbed her from behind and the elder Omega placed her young pup on her hip. 

"Come on Natsu. We best be home before papa is so we can tell him all about Shouyou's new house." Natsu nodded excitedly at her mother's words and the young pup's tears seemingly instantly evaporated. Hinata knew Natsu's dad really wouldn't really give two shits about him but held his tongue out respect for his mother. The orange-haired Omega was pulled into a side hug by his mom and the elder Omega pressed a short kiss to the top of her pup's head. "Goodbye." She choked out trying to hold back her own tears and Natsu gave her big brother a soft 'bye' as well. Hinata frowned at the phrase and stepped onto the grass as his mom got Natsu into the car and opened her own door. 

"It's not goodbye." Hinata quipped back at his mom and finally saw the first tear roll down onto her ever reddening cheeks. Guilt wormed its way into his chest as if hollowing it out and the orange-haired Omega swore he could physically feel his heart being ripped out. "It's see you later!" His mom smiled at that and quickly got in her car and started it. Hinata watched with bated breath as the pale-yellow minivan drove down the street and the Omega would be lying if he didn't say some part of him hoped she'd turn around and take him home with her. Alas, she turned down the next street and the minivan was finally gone. A few tears rolled down onto Hinata's face and he was quick to brush them off on the back of his hand. The orange-haired Omega turned on his heel and walked over to his contents and bent to pick up the first box, but was stopped by the sound of a front door opening and rushed footsteps against stone stairs. Looking up quickly, darkened honey eyes found six males walking out of the den house and towards him. Waiting patiently for them to approach the orange-haired Omega bowed respectively to the other young adults. 

"Hi!" Hinata lifted his darkened honey gaze off of the green grass to meet the gaze of a young Alpha. Short ebony hair was stilled plainly, and dark eyes lit up in a merry tone and the smaller Omega could see a healed claim mark on the right side of his neck. A small ounce of jealously surged through the orange-haired Omega as he wondered what it would be like to finally have a mate. Clearing his mind, Hinata noticed that the Alpha in front of him was the captain of his new Volleyball team and the Alpha who complimented his speed and jumps during the solo tryouts. Was he Lead Alpha? Hinata couldn't help but thinking the larger Alpha with long hair was Lead Alpha when he saw them at tryouts. "I'm Daichi Sawamura Lead Alpha but we met at your tryouts, right?" The Lead Alpha was quick to confirm Hinata's inward questions and the small Omega was glad he'd made an impression on his new team at tryouts. 

"You're the Omega with the super high jumps!" Before Hinata could answer his new Lead Alpha the Alpha with a shaved head quipped in animatedly. The smaller Omega smiled luminously at him and instantly remembered his name; Tanaka Ryunosuke. He was one of the rowdiest people on the team aside from their shorter Omegan Libero. Speaking of him, Hinata found the spunky Omega standing in between the bald Alpha and the largest Alpha who sported his long chocolate brown hair up in a neat bun. 

"Tanaka's right!" The blond and dark-haired Omega howled out and Hinata could detect interest in their scents albeit he had a hard time trying to identify who's scent belonged to who. The smaller Omega locked gazes with Hinata and smiled at him intensely. Hinata let his darkened honey gaze drift down and land on the Omega's neck where a fresh claim mark laid. Another ounce of envy pulsed through his veins crossly and the orange-haired Omega smiled back feebly. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu in case you don't remember but just call me Noya!" Noya sounded proud as he puffed out his chest a little and before he could continue ranting about Volleyball the tallest Omega with a head full of glinting silver hair gave a quick but harsh jab to the yelling men with his hands. They yelped out in pain and clutched at their sides where the damage had been done; the orange-haired Omega subdued a laugh behind a cough. Hinata recognized him as the co-captain for the team but couldn't quite place a name to the Omega who stood in front of him now. 

"I'm Sugawara Koushi but just call me Suga. As Lead Omega I welcome to our pack and hope you're able to stay." Suga's voice was reassuring and Hinata could see the taller Omega's claim mark showing through his plain white t-shirt; more jealously coursed through small body. Omegan desires and instincts hidden deep beneath Hinata's fierce exterior where desperately trying to claw their way out in the hopes of gaining a mate. Something all Omegas longed for even if they didn't admit it out loud.  
"Thank you for welcoming me! I'm Hinata Shouyou and I can't wait for this year's season!" Hinata yelled as he bowed once again and gained a chorus 'of course' from the hoard of Volleyball players. Lifting his gaze up to meet them he finally remembered the largest Alpha's name as Asahi Azumane. Hinata really needed to work on his memorization. 

"You're the last newbie here so they're all upstairs unpacking." Daichi spoke lifting a large hand to quickly ruffle through the small Omega's orange tresses. "We'll help you move your stuff upstairs and into your room." The Lead Alpha spoke and Hinata finally discerned his scent from the rest of the groups. Leather and sandal wood were a nice combination and the smaller Omega made a mental note of who the scent belonged to. 

"I'd appreciate it!" Hinata was motivated as he grabbed two large boxes stacked onto each other and heaved them up into a comfortable position in his arms. Everyone grabbed a varying amount of boxes and bags and more than a half of the orange-haired Omega's items where off the ground and being carried into the large den house. Small talk was passed around by the laboring packmates and they all entered into the den, but Hinata hesitated outside the door. He'd only been in three dens his entire life and they were always accompanied by either his grandparent's familiar scents or his own mother's or stepfather's. Swallowing down the trepidation in the form of spittle that clouded his otherwise dry mouth Hinata crossed the threshold and into his new life. Excitement sparked at the Omega's nerve endings as he finally felt like he was starting his own life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hinata had most of his items unpacked in under an hour but still couldn't seem to figure out where he wanted to put his bed or hang his Volleyball posters. Rubbing at the back of his head in thought, the small Omega was caught off guard by a very distinctively Alpha scent. Although it had none of the usual overwhelming musk or heavy ego in the somehow attractive scent; Hinata was sure it was entirely Alpha. Sea salt and patchouli wafted in from the bedroom across the hall from the orange-haired Omega and Hinata sighed out as his inner Omega keened. This was the first time he'd even been attracted to an Alpha's scent. Normally the plain woodsy scents and earthy undertones would completely overwhelm the male Omega but somehow this scent was almost like walking into his old den house and being greeted by his mother's pack. It was home. Hinata had to snap out of his thoughts as his body began to move on its own accord towards whichever Alpha was in the room across from his. Dark honey hued eyes locked onto the large open white door through his open entryway and Hinata almost got lost in that oh, so alluring ocean brine and patchouli fragrance. Shaking his head roughly and moving forwards quickly; nimble hands slammed the open door shut. The last traces of the unknown Alpha's scents disappeared instantly. Hinata had never been so thankful of how each bedroom door in den houses were scent and soundproof. Another assured fact that would promise to keep rutting Alphas and heat crazed Omegas safe and give them all the privacy they needed. Who knew they'd save this small Omega from chasing after the scent of one of his new packmates? 

"They could be claimed for all you know," Hinata sighed to himself and his inner Omega with annoyance. It'd just be Hinata's luck to find out the first Alpha that seemed to get a reaction out of both his inner Omega and himself was already bond mates with another Omega. A sharp sting of jealousy resonated in the middle of the Omega's chest and seemed to pulse along with his heartbeat at the idea. It had always been just like Hinata to grow a fascination or obsession over someone or something he knew he shouldn't pursue. Take Volleyball for an example, normally an Alpha dominated sport unless the Omega's had a lot of height. The short Omega was doomed to fail from the start. Years of dedication proved successful to Hinata as he made it onto a college league team. Plus, he'd seen how great of a Libero Noya was so a newfound confidence had begun surging through the orange-haired Omega's veins once he'd gotten his acceptance letter from the tryouts. Running his left hand through his curled orange tresses Hinata stifled a yawn. If he was still going to move all of the furniture in his room around the small Omega really should exercise a bit to wake himself up. Maybe a quick run would work? Hinata kicked himself off his large bed and moved to his dresser. The orange-haired Omega grabbed a blue pair of running shorts and a black tee shirt before quickly changing. Doing a onceover in his private bathroom's mirror Hinata stepped out and into his bedroom. 

"Hey!" Daichi's voice boomed from the bottom of the staircase and Hinata's spine straightened in fear. The Lead Alpha could just about to be announcing that their den was under attack or someone had gotten hurt or- "Pack meeting in ten!" Daichi's voice was still as loud as it had been when he first spoken but the Lead Alpha's tone was full of excitement and praise. Hinata's pulse thundered as his own nerves lit an uncomfortable flame at the pit of stomach making him feel nauseous. The male Omega had already met the higherups of his new pack and was sure he'd form a bond easily with Noya or Suga, but he'd be forced to meet the other so called 'newbies' as well. Just the idea of waiting or being the last one downstairs had Hinata's competitive side snarling to life as he charged forwards and ripped his bedroom door open. Turning into the hall Hinata's socks slipped against the hardwood floor and the small Omega found himself colliding with a strong and well-defined back. Hinata whimpered in pain as he knocked the larger person down onto the floor and landed on top of their muscular back with a thud. Sea salt and patchouli quickly embraced the Omega and Hinata tried his best not to nuzzle into the shoulder blade of the Alpha who's back had softened his fall. A deep growl shook up from the Alpha's back and vibrated against Hinata's smaller body deliciously. Quickly scrambling to sit up somewhat on the Alpha's back darkened honey eyes met pale skin and ebony black hair that glinted in the artificial light of the hallway. Sea salt and patchouli soured slightly in discomfort and the smaller Omega wanted to restore the scent back to normal instantly.  
"Do you mind getting off me?" The dark-haired Alpha spat the question as his thick muscles rolled as he used his forearms to push his large body up slightly. This caused the still captivated Hinata to slide back and land on the unnamed Alpha's ass and the Omega couldn't help but to blush at the way those oh so perfect shoulders rolled and flexed under the tight grey shirt the Alpha wore. Another short moment of silence passed before the Alpha turned his neck to lock gazes with the Omega who was using him as a piece of furniture. Hinata was glad to find no claim mark marring his creamy skin. Denim blue eyes held anger but Hinata looked past that at the moment and seemed to lose himself in the deep void of swirling blue that was this strangely alluring Alpha's eyes. Another growl shook the large Alpha's body and his scent seemed to turn burn pungently with anger as Hinata released he'd completely ignored the last few things the man had said to him. "Are you even listening?" The Alpha's tone was clipped, and the orange-haired Omega saw a raven hued brow twitch slightly. "I said get off of me if you aren't hurt Omega." The dark-haired Alpha reasoned out again and Hinata had to pull his inner Omega and his own mind out of the depths of the Alpha's denim hued gaze. A blooming heat more commonly known as blush bit deeply into the Omega's skin. 

"R-right!" Hinata chirped out leaning back on his palms to force himself to stand up. The dark-haired Alpha grumbled a quiet 'dumbass' at the small Omega and Hinata chose to ignore it for now seeing as he had been the one to send them falling in a tumbling heap of limbs. "Sorry, I was in rush to get downstairs." Hinata explained as the still unnamed Alpha stood slowly and turned to face the Omega and gave him a bored expression that replaced his scowl. The smaller Omega ceased his rambles about being nervous to meet his new pack at the almost impatient huff that left the taller man's slightly parted lips. "I'm Hinata Shouyou its nice to meet you." Hinata mumbled out as if he couldn't control his own tongue and stretched a small yet strong hand out to shake the unnamed Alpha's. Denim hued eyes flicked down to rest their gaze on Hinata's small hand, and the Omega felt his queasiness return tenfold at the heat he was under by the Alpha's scrutinizing glare. 

"Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama huffed out woodenly and the orange-haired Omega felt the sudden urge to retreat despite the way his inner Omega hummed to life and seemed to tell him to 'submit'. Hinata's nimble fingers twitched as his nerves outweighed the influence of his inner Omega but as the smaller male pulled his hand back slightly; Kageyama surged his own forward to roughly grasp Hinata's. Electricity mixed with heat surged seemingly through the dark-haired Alpha's veins and into the smaller Omega's causing darkened honey eyes to draw wide in surprise and Hinata stifled the gasp hammering against his lips. Denim eyes lit up in shock as well and Kageyama tugged his hand back as if the smaller Omega had burned his skin. Their confused gazes met and Hinata noticed how Kageyama's gaze darkened in anger and the Omega had a feeling it was directed at him. Hinata felt his own venomous anger simmer up and into his veins from the pit of stomach chasing away the last ounce of warm electricity that the taller Alpha's touch had caused. "What the hell was that dumbass?" Kageyama hissed out his voice dripping with so much hatred it caused Hinata's inner Omega to almost force an apologetic chirp out of the orange-haired Omega. Hinata pushed his inner Omega away and instead rested an odious gaze onto the taller Alpha's ireful expression. Dark brows furrowed together, and denim eyes seemed to darken a shade as a rumble of a snarl seeped past Kageyama's gritted teeth. The sound should have made Hinata run for the hills, but the tiny Omega stood his ground; upset his inner Omega was infatuated with this massive prick of an Alpha. 

"How the fuck would I know?" Hinata retorted the question rancorously at Kageyama and said Alpha only huffed out another annoyed sounding sigh escaping Kageyama's still tightly wound shut mouth. The dark-haired Alpha raised a rand to rake through his ebony tresses that Hinata despite his anger wanted to reach up to ruffle into a muddled version of its perfected style on the Alpha's head. Instead the male Omega lifted his right hand up to pinch his inner wrist on his left arm to resist going for direct skin on skin contact. If Kageyama noticed, he ignored it as he dropped his hand to rest limp at his sides. "Why are you so pissed about something I didn't cause?" Hinata quizzed his tone full of hidden tease tossed at the Alpha who's scent spoiled once again in dander. The smaller Omega finally took in the rest of the Alpha's physique and found well-developed legs hidden under baggy workout joggers that were a bottomless black in color. Kageyama took two steps forwards and his loftier frame took over all of what darkened honey eyes could see as Hinata lifted his gaze to lock onto swirling deep pools of liquid denim pigment. It caused a strange heat of sparks that rippled through the petite Omega's lower stomach and Hinata suppressed a shudder that thrashed against his spine as the sparks faintly ignited in his groin. 

"Who said I was peeved dumbass!" Kageyama jibed back tone full of half-baked acrimony as denim eyes pulled their gaze full virulence away from incensed dark honey hued eyes as if they'd scorned him. Hinata noticed that instantly and could feel how his inner Omega implored him to soften his own gaze. For once Hinata listened to his instincts and his gaze shifted to tedium instead of the once spitefulness that had once been nestled deeply within his darkened honey eyes. No use getting into a full-blown skirmish with someone who would most likely be part of his forever pack; right? Sea salt and patchouli somehow returned back to its enthralling scent despite the scowl of an expression that inveigled its way onto the dark-haired Alpha's abnormally appealing face. 

"Your expression and scent obviously." The orange-haired Omega shot back incredulously at Kageyama who's expression faltered slightly before returning to its grimace with a slight snarl and brows angling down in ire. The dark-haired Alpha opened his full lips and moved his defined jaw as if to speak for a second before snapping his mouth closed into a thin line. Maybe Hinata had finally gotten through to estranged Alpha about his brashness in this situation. Deciding to push his advances further ignoring the igniting sparks in his lower stomach and crotch at the baffled expression on Kageyama's face. "And my name is Hinata Shouyou not dumbass!" The orange-haired Omega's tone was full of his own provocation as Hinata smelled Kageyama's delicious scent spoil once again. 

"That doesn't mean you aren't a dumbass!" The dark-haired Alpha hissed out his voice saturated in malice as Kageyama placed his large hands on his muscular hips. Ire zoomed through Hinata's body as he felt his left eye twitch twice quickly. 

"You've barely known me five minutes!" The petite Omega snarled out frustration slicking his voice making it sound more upset than he wanted it to. Hinata's inner Omega was almost depressed at the jeering Alpha who wanted so desperately to be accepted by Kageyama. "That doesn't give you enough of an impression of me to decide that." The Omega pointed a condemning finger aimed in the middle of the tall Alpha's chest causing a groan of wrath to be cast from Kageyama's full lips. 

"Trust me two minutes would be enough time to deduct that you're in fact a dumbass." The detestably fetching Alpha spoke smirking to himself at the insult. Hinata fought the urge to scream at the top of his lungs at the incredulous manner in which this strange Alpha was acting. Opening his mouth to send a quick tongued jab right back at Kageyama; the orange-haired Omega was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

"If you two pups could stop yelling, I'd appreciate it." A vibrant blond Alpha with black framed glasses and tawny hued eyes spoke. The Alpha's tone was full of aggravation, but his cinnamon and cedar pine scent didn't sour in the slightest. The scent caused Hinata's inner Omega to grow bored and the smaller orange-haired boy found himself missing the way Kageyama's scent was the only one in the hallway before this Alpha had shown up. The blond Alpha's tawny gaze landed on Kageyama and denim eyes narrowed in an emotion Hinata couldn't quite read. Did these two know each other? "Well, well." The blond Alpha called out as a grin full of leer took over his bored expression and the orange-haired Omega saw Kageyama stiffen. The air between the two Alphas grew dry instantly and Hinata somehow disliked the way their scents mixed into the air, so the Omega tried to take in as little oxygen as needed. "If it isn't the King himself?" The blond Alpha asked his tone so full of jeer it caused an acerbic flavor to coat Hinata's tongue and the small Omega winced when tried to slug it down. If this situation didn't seem so tense Hinata would've scoffed at Kageyama being called a 'King'. It really didn't seem to fit the dark-haired Alpha's disposition at all; at least not the disposition Hinata had experienced so far. Darkened honey eyes flicked to watch Kageyama grit his teeth slightly as if preparing his response but Hinata's inner Omega came howling to life in an instant. Obviously uncomfortable with the dark-haired Alpha's reaction to being called 'King' Hinata had no choice but to give into his inner Omega's call to at least retort back to the blond Alpha. 

"Oi Skyscraper." Hinata spoke his tone mocking but still somehow not as rude as the blond Alpha's had been when he insulted Kageyama. "Maybe it isn't the best idea to pick a fight with someone that's part of your new pack?" The orange-haired Omega's statement was phrased like a question as Hinata quirked an orange hued brow in challenge to the much taller Alpha. Tawny eyes locked onto Hinata incredulously as they swept up and down his small frame once before scoffing out in a dry laugh. 

"You're one to talk runt." The blonde sent an ireful insult at Hinata and the smaller Omega hoped his tough exterior would dissolve as the Alpha became a part of the pack. The twitch returned to Hinata's eye and he bit at his bottom lip in resolve. No use in getting a new packmate to loathe him on the first day in the den house. Plus, the blond Alpha did have a point; Hinata and Kageyama were at each other's throats two minutes ago. 

"Tsuki!" A tenor pitched tone yelled from the bottom of the stairs and Hinata caught whiff of an Omegan scent. Rosewater and jasmine were a pellicular combination, but the different smell was kind of refreshing. "You coming?" The Omega called out again and the blond moved to go down the stairs before quipping back a quick 'yes' to the Omega he obviously knew. Darken honey hued eyes watch in vexation as the annoyingly tall Alpha disappeared downstairs. Shuffling his now much more relaxed gaze to Kageyama; the orange-haired Omega recieved a glare that seemed to send a shudder up Hinata's spine he couldn't mute. Denim eyes seemed to notice the shudder and rolled in ire as Kageyama moved to walk past the small Omega. The dark-haired Alpha made it a point to somewhat roughly shoulder check Hinata as he rounded the hallway to descend the stairs. Pausing at the top when Hinata flipped him off, Kageyama locked gazes with the Omega. 

"I don't need defending." Kageyama's tone was wooden as he disappeared down the stairs and Hinata jogged to catch up not wanting to be late for the pack meeting. Hinata ground his teeth together in provocation and he couldn't help but to let his darkened honey hued eyes to lock onto the muscles that flexed and rolled under the dark-haired Alpha's tight workout shirt. Pulling his mind out of the gutter and inwardly scolding his inner Omega for being attracted to that prick of an Alpha; the orange-haired Omega finally came to stand in between a tall and lean Omega with mousy brown hair and Kageyama. The Omega's pale skin was littered in patterns upon patterns of freckles in various sizes and hues. Hazel hued eyes locked onto Hinata and the lanky Omega sent a smile down to Hinata. The orange-haired Omega sent a shy grin back and made a mental note to remember the Omega's scent which was light and floral. Rosewater and jasmine went with the lanky unnamed Omega; Hinata was one step closer to assigning each scent to a packmate. The orange-haired Omega flinched slightly when Kageyama's hand accidentally touched his wrist and the same warm electricity pulsed up from the dark-haired Alpha and through Hinata's petite body. The male Omega snuck a glance upwards at Kageyama and noticed how the Alpha seemed to grind his teeth together in displeasure at the sensation. Kageyama modestly took a sidestep to further the distance between the two of them and Hinata's inner Omega seemed to grow distressed at the idea of the dark-haired Alpha disliking him. Daichi moved to step away from the other upperclassmen and his mate Suga followed his suit. 

"As you all know my mate and I are Lead Alpha and Omega," the Lead Alpha spoke moving to grab the silver-haired Omega's hand lovingly and gained a beaming grin from Suga. "But you don't know everyone else's ranks and you haven't met each other as well." Daichi spoke making sure to amp up his scent to come off as paternal while till keeping it authoritative. Casting a glance over his shoulder the elder packmates where quick to move into two groups. Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka stood together respectfully behind the Lead pair while a lone Beta stood by himself on the other side of the Lead pair. "Tanaka, Asahi, and Noya make up your Epsilon." Hinata's dark honey eyes lit up in admiration at Noya standing with his chest puffed out proudly. The orange-haired Omega wanted oh so desperately to be a part of the Epsilon despite his secondary gender. If Noya was a fierce enough Omega to be considered a defender of the pack then so would Hinata. "Chikara Ennoshita is our Beta and part of the Subordinates which is where you all start out." The Lead Alpha smiled at the younger packmates and watched as the lanky Beta moved to stand with the group of first years. He said his greetings and ended up standing besides the tall blond Alpha that had insulted Kageyama earlier. 

"We really want to welcome you all into our pack and hope you chose to stay with us." Suga's voice was maternally sweet and Hinata finally caught onto his scent and it made the petite Omega smile. Chamomile and sage blossom wafted into Hinata's nose and he could smell the promise of endless love heavy in the scent. The orange-haired Omega smiled into the feeling of being accepted and watched with a happy gaze as Suga walked closer to the group of Subordinates. "Let's introduce ourselves, okay?" The Lead Omega asked smiling to his newest packmates and Hinata noticed the cutely placed mole under one of his charcoal hued eyes. The new packmates collectively said as loud 'yes sir' and the Lead pair smiled at them. Suga was quick to point at the tall blond Alpha and said blond stiffened his stance respectively. "You go first!" Suga exclaimed and the tall blond nodded respectively to the Lead Omega. 

"I'm Tsukishima Kei; please take care of me." Tsukishima recited the most common of introductions woodenly and Hinata felt the sudden urge to yawn. The blond Alpha stole a glance at the slightly shorter Omega before him while the entire pack said their own versions of welcoming phrases. The petite Omega saw Tsukishima nudge the light brown-haired Omega as if to tell him it was his turn and Hinata got the sudden feeling they were at least friends. 

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi!" Yamaguchi bowed respectfully and kept his hazel hued gaze locked onto the ground and Hinata wondered why he hadn't stoop back up yet. "Thank you for having me." The light brown-haired Omega spoke and finally straightened his posture; a slight blush took over his cheeks and Hinata felt his anxiety take the form of a snake slithering its way up his throat and tightening like a vice around it restricting his airflow. Once more welcoming phrases were said to Yamaguchi; the orange-haired Omega swallowed down what he could of his anxiety before steadying his trembling voice. 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou; I look forward to being a part of this pack and team!" Hinata yelled out tautly worrying about not being as welcomed as the other two first years. The orange-haired Omega stood up and darkened honey hued eyes met all smiles from his neck packmates and got an animated whoop out of Noya and Tanaka at the mention of Volleyball. Hinata heard Kageyama huff in exasperation at the reaction he got out of the two elder packmates but didn't return the ireful glare the petite Omega sent him. 

"I'm Kageyama Tobio. Please take care of me." The dark-haired Alpha's response was robotic and Hinata fought the urge to laugh at the confused expressions falling onto each packmates faces. They each gave their delayed welcoming phrases before casting a 'is he okay' look towards their Lead Alpha. 

"Now that introductions are done with, I'm mandated to ask if any of you have courtships." Daichi's voice gave away his boredom on the matter at hand but Hinata knew that he had to report each courtship to the government. For some strange reason, Hinata's inner Omega hoped that Kageyama wouldn't raise his hand. To the left of Hinata, Yamaguchi raised a timid hand which was followed by Tsukishima who's much larger hand didn't tremor like the shorter Omega's did. 

"You two sure do move fast," Tanaka's tone was rowdy and Noya snickered besides the bald Alpha only to be stopped when Suga moved towards them. Both men paled and tried to flee but were quickly held in place by Asahi's strong hands on their shoulders. Suga delivered two quick karate chops to the boy's sides and they both doubled over in pain. Hinata winced as their whimpers of pain filled the room and Daichi laughed softly at the incident. Noting not get on Suga's bad side, Hinata noticed how Yamaguchi's scent took an embarrassed undertone to it and the orange-haired Omega instantly sent out his own scent in calming waves. 

"Damn traitor." Noya huffed sending a fake glare up to his mate and Asahi said a soft 'sorry, sorry' to his Omega before smiling in victory at Suga as he high fived the Lead Omega. Hinata's darkened honey hued eyes widened in surprise in as the taller Omega leaned into him subtly obviously wanting more of the orange-haired Omega's calming scent. Hinata was quick to pump out more of his own calming scent and tentatively reach out and hold onto Yamaguchi's hand protectively as the light brown-haired Omega explained that he and Tsukishima were childhood friends. The orange-haired Omega felt it first as a soft tug in the middle of his chest as if pulling and connecting Hinata to Yamaguchi and both Omegas locked gazes and smiled while laughing brightly. It was faint but it was there; Hinata's first pack bond. 

"Thank you." Yamaguchi smiled down to the shorter Omega and Hinata kept producing his calming scent to help the light brown-haired Omega. Hinata stole sideways glance to Kageyama and found the Alpha's nostrils flaring open in closed quickly as if scenting the air that Hinata hadn't noticed was chocked full of his scent only. His inner Omega keened at the idea of the dark-haired Alpha taking in more and more of his scent hoping it would make Kageyama want him as much as his inner Omega did. 

"Our first new pack bond!" Suga cried out elatedly as he jumped up to hug onto the two younger Omegas. Both first years laughed out enjoying the embrace as the Lead Omega began to steadily release his own eager scent obviously happy that so far three of the four new packmates had already made a bond and could stay. Suga stole a glance to Kageyama while gently scented the top of Hinata's head; the Lead Omega hoped Kageyama's first bond wouldn't take long. Hinata purred happily into the scenting and watched with an upbeat gaze as Suga scented the top Yamaguchi's head as well. "Since you and Tsukishima already have a bond, you're both automatically an official packmate." The Lead Omega stepped away from embracing the two Omegas and walked back over to stand with his mate. Daichi was quick wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him into his side protectively. 

"Same with you Hinata. Congratulations," Daichi spoke optimistically and cast a worried glance towards Kageyama who still seemed to be more likely scenting the air than breathing. As if Hinata truly where a dumbass a sudden realization came to his mind. Kageyama was the only Alpha not spoken for in the pack besides Tanaka and his inner Omega had no romantic interests in the bald Alpha. That meant his only chance for a bond mate as of now had to be the dark-haired Alpha. Hinata's inner Omega was purring at the thought and for some reason Hinata felt sick to his stomach. Another glance stolen found Kageyama no longer scenting the air, but he'd crossed his muscular arms over his chest and his denim hued eyes were hidden behind his eyelids that were shut tightly. The orange-haired Omega rolled his eyes but kept quiet as he saw Daichi open his mouth to speak again. "How about instead of sharing an interesting fact about ourselves we have a friendly scrimmage?" The Lead Alpha's tone was buoyant as he cast his charcoal colored gaze around watching every single packmate's gaze lit up in anticipation. A collective 'yes sir' was chorused out at Daichi and he smiled leading the way to the already set up Volleyball net in the backyard. The pack had appointed the Lead pair as separate captains for the scrimmage and Hinata was chosen by Suga to be on his team. Hinata and Noya were currently stretching in seated positions on the freshly cut grass and Hinata was chatting up a storm about being elated to play a few games against his packmates. The orange-haired Omega had already spent enough time alone with the shorter Omega to identify his scent. Noya's scent was cool and refreshing. Lemongrass and lavender made a delightful combination. Hinata saw out of the corner of his eye that Suga and Tsukishima had finished stretching and that Tanaka had finished his laps around the backyard. 

"I think its time to regroup." Noya's voice was spilling over in animated fashions as he spoke, and he quickly launched his small muscular body off the soft grass. The orange-haired Omega said a firm 'yes' as he too scrambled up onto his feet nippily. Throwing a quick glance over his lean shoulders, Hinata found the sight of Daichi and Kageyama laughing together on the other side of the net. The petite Omega's stomach heated up instantly at the way those denim hued eyes shone with cheerfulness and his full lips stretched up on one corner in a faint smile. Hinata got the sudden demanding thought of wanting to see what the dark-haired Alpha looked like when a real smile took up the space where Kageyama's normally vacant expression remained. Speaking of the Alpha's hair, Hinata's inner Omega made a mental note of how the raven hued tresses seemed to a have midnight blue cast to them when the sunlight directly caught onto his impressive body. How could one Alpha be so attractive and yet so vexatious at the same time. The orange-haired Omega made a mental note to himself to damn his inner Omega to hell for finding that asshole of an Alpha interesting enough to keen whenever he was around him. "Hinata are you coming?" Although Noya had meant it as a question the volume he had yelled at grabbed all of the packmates' attention causing denim eyes to lock gazes with Hinata's darkened honey hued gaze. Kageyama's soft laughter terminated promptly and his raven hued brows furrowed together stringently as he was quick to turn on his heel and approach Asahi and Yamaguchi who just finished their own stretches. The orange-haired Omega's face bloomed in heat as he blushed at being caught watching the dark-haired Alpha so closely. Noya called for him again as Hinata dropped his now discomfited gaze to the soft green grass as he too turned away from the net to approach his scrimmage team who were huddled closely together. 

"Coming!" Hinata was quick to yell as he jogged over to the group easily. Taking his place in between Noya and Tanaka the orange-haired Omega listened with fresh grit coursing through his excited body. Suga's game plan was simple and laid back obviously meant to see how well the first years played together. Hinata, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima were the main blockers with Noya serving as the Libero to catch the balls that made it past the trio. Hinata would've been surprised if Noya had ended up in a different position than he played during actual games. Tanaka was chosen to be the Ace and Hinata would be lying if he said he didn't secretly hope to be used as an Ace but held his tongue and decided to wait for the right time to show his skills. Suga was the setter and Hinata watched with a dissecting gaze as the other half of the pack moved to their positions. Ennoshita and Yamaguchi became blockers, Asahi the Ace for obvious reasons, and Daichi serving as the Libero was a shock to Hinata but the orange-haired Omega shoved it out of his mind. What Hinata's darkened honey hued gaze found next sent a somewhat delightful shudder down the petite Omega's spine. Kageyama's raven hued hair shone with a familiar blue cast as the Alpha moved into the setter's position on the field. No wonder Hinata's inner Omega had found Kageyama oh, so tempting must've been because of the dark-haired Alpha's position, right? 

"Asahi you're up!" Daichi yelled tossing the faded yellow volleyball over to the taller Alpha with a smile. The Lead Alpha focused his gaze back on the other half of his pack through the net and a three a shrewd smirk their way. Hinata readied his stance as Asahi served the ball and the orange-haired Omega felt anticipation take form of a trickling sensation down the back of his neck that flowed down his spine. The volleyball circled through the sky and Hinata timed his jump perfectly with Tsukishima and both boys soared up to block the ball and with a gratifying thunk muffled by the grass; the orange-haired Omega's team scored their first point. 

"Nice block!" Noya yelled his tone full of rapt towards the two first years. Hinata cast an exultant grin over his muscular shoulder and the shorter Omega gave a thumbs up to the orange-haired Omega. The ball was tossed gingerly to Ennoshita and the Beta prepared to serve. The ball passed over to Suga and the Lead Omega was quick to set it as the ball thudded softly against his fingertips.

"Tanaka, hurry!" The silver-haired Omega yelled watching as the bald Alpha took off into a run as the pale-yellow ball soared farther and farther away from Tanaka. Hinata felt his darkened honey hued eyes lock onto the ball as Noya ran to receive it in case the bald Alpha missed his opportunity. The orange-haired Omega knew he could make it to ball in time to spike it over the net and into the ravenous jaws of his fellow packmates. Before Hinata could stop himself, he was surpassing Tanaka's strides easily and he found himself running neck and neck with the volleyball. Vaulting himself into the air the orange-haired Omega waited until the moment was perfect and swung his arm down with all his might onto the ball. Seconds later another muffled thunk sounded out and Hinata landed onto the ground. Daichi gave the orange-haired Omega a shocked smile as the volleyball rolled to a stop on the light green grass. Hinata welcomed the dull sting that pulsed and danced on his palm from the spike he'd just preformed, and the orange-haired Omega was confused to why his entire pack seemed to be fixated on him. 

"How did you get there?" Was all the Lead Alpha could manage as his charcoal hued gaze continued to shift from the faded yellow volleyball to the petite Omega on the other side of the net. Daichi had seen how light on his feet Hinata was during his solo tryouts for a middle blocker position but the Lead Alpha hadn't considered how well the speed and jumping skills the Omega had would be for spiking. He hoped no one else would too. An idea blossomed in Daichi's mind and he made a mental note to discuss it with his mate later tonight. 

"I just ran?" Hinata's question came with a shrug of his shoulders and an exploratory glance towards Kageyama. Denim eyes were glowing with a mix of disbelief and veneration as if the dark-haired Alpha was scheming. Once Kageyama noticed Hinata's darkened honey gaze fixed onto him he lifted a raven hued brow in dare at the orange-haired Omega. Hinata scoffed interiorly as he hulled his gaze away from the swirling depths of blue and watched as his half of the pack all gave them their praise except for a certain blond Alpha. Thanking them the orange-haired Omega watched as Daichi's half of the pack circled up and reworked their game plan while Hinata's own half took up their own positions. 

"Go for the kill when its needed!" Suga ordered the shorter Omega and Hinata was quick to quip back a 'yes sir' before turning his governed gaze onto the volleyball net. Yamaguchi served next and with bated breath Hinata watched Kageyama move into position to set the pale-yellow ball. Strong fingers pushed against the volleyball and taught muscled rolled under pale skin deliciously making Hinata's inner Omega keened in delight at the sight. Sweat dripped down onto the dark-haired Alpha's brows as his own denim gaze locked onto the ball as Asahi leapt up to easily spike it. Noya dived to catch the ball but was half a second too late and cursed tartly under his breath. 

"Don't mind." Tanaka told the spunky Omega as he helped Noya up to stand. Hinata mad a vow inwardly to get Kageyama to toss to him; it was almost as if he needed the Alpha to and for some reason the orange-haired Omega had no idea why he was becoming somehow obsessed with Kageyama. Maybe obsessed wasn't the right word but it was all Hinata could seem to conjure up at the moment. Forty-five minutes later Hinata's pulse was thundering and the orange-haired Omega's chest screamed out in protest for a break as he took in labored breaths. The game had ended with Daichi's team being victorious by two points over Suga's and Hinata sat down on the grass zealously slugging down water from his black reusable bottle. Darkened honey hued eyes skimmed through the orange-haired Omega's new pack to find them all in various conversations with each other. Kageyama had formed his first pack bond with Daichi after pulling off a farfetched game play by working together. It normally only took three days for all of the pack bonds to form so everyone was excited all of the new first years would be staying. Surprisingly the dark-haired Alpha didn't retort back at Tsukishima when the blond Alpha affronted him again by throwing around the word 'King' once again. Hinata had to bite his own tongue so he didn't smart off the mordant blond but couldn't resist sending a glare of warning towards Tsukishima. Tawny eyes of course only rolled in jest before he stalked off to chat idly with Yamaguchi. That's why the courtship pair stood together and Hinata bit back his own growl when he could tell they were making fun of Kageyama. Slamming his eyes shut, the orange-haired Omega tried to ignore the choleric rumble of his stomach. Hinata shouldn't have skipped lunch today; his nerves where too eccentric to even think about shoveling food in. The orange-haired Omega leaned back on his hands to relish in the cordiality that was the dwindling sunlight as the sun began its nightly descent. 

"Nice kill earlier!" A large hand clinched down around his right shoulder and the scent of burnt caramel and chocolate rolled off the Alpha in affable waves. Hinata opened his eyes and watched as Asahi sat down besides him with a soft smile coating the long-haired Alpha's face. "You should've shown us that you could do that at your tryout." Asahi elucidated respectfully as his own chocolate gaze locked onto his mate who was currently teasing Tsukishima along with Tanaka. 

"You didn't have any wing positions open," the orange-haired Omega shrugged his shoulders slightly as he drifted his darkened honey gaze through the gossiping packmates to land on Kageyama. The dark-haired Alpha was currently sitting on the ground with the pale-yellow volleyball resting in his lap. His denim hued gaze was lifted to sky watching it turn from a light blue to a dull orange and pink. Hinata took the opportunity to scheme about how he was going to get Kageyama to set to him; but he came up short. 

"Doesn't mean we can't figure something out." Asahi's tone was soft as he watched Noya begin to mock the blond Alpha by sitting on Tanaka's shoulders and pretending to wear his own pair of glasses. The orange-haired Omega pulled his own gaze away from Kageyama to land on the group of noisy first and second years as an amused smile made its way onto Hinata's face. "So, I'm guessing you don't get set to very often," the long-haired Alpha sent a knowing smile to the petite Omega as he kept his pleased gaze on his mate and packmates. 

"Only during practices with my friend from another college." Hinata explained moving his exploratory gaze to watch the dark-haired Alpha. Kageyama began to use his fingertips to barely toss the volleyball above his head and push it up again with his fingers when it fell back down. 

"Which one?" Asahi asked distractedly as Noya almost fell backwards off of the bald Alpha who luckily caught hold of one of the spunky Omega's ankles to steady him. Hinata seemed to regain his focus and for the umpteenth time today as he ripped it away from Kageyama. This time the orange-haired Omega made sure to focus only on the Alpha that was talking to him. 

"Nekoma University." Hinata spoke rolling out his stiff shoulders slowly as he watched Noya and Tanaka continue to poke and prod fake insults at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

"Can't say I know anyone besides their captain." Asahi mumbled as Noya irrevocably slipped off of Tanaka's back and landed austerely onto grass. The large Alpha jumped up to his feet and was quick to run over to his laughing mate and guffawing packmates as the short Omega sat up easily. "I told you to be careful!" Asahi scolded Noya as the small group of packmates Tsukishima excluded continued to laugh and laugh at the spunky Omega. Hinata laughed to him self softly as he caught sight of the Lead pair and Ennoshita whispering to each other obviously about Volleyball. The orange-haired Omega leisurely lifted his body up to stand and he padded off softly towards the still seated Kageyama. Hinata hoped he could get the dark-haired Alpha to set to him before everyone went inside for dinner. The orange-haired Omega came to stand directly beside Kageyama and tried his best not to audibly sigh into the sea salt and patchouli scent that wafted up and off of the dark-haired Alpha. Denim eyes pulled away from the volleyball and locked onto Hinata's own darkened honey hued gaze. 

"Do you need something?" Kageyama asked woodenly moving to stand as well easily towering over the small Omega. The dark-haired Alpha placed the volleyball on his hip as he cast his own denim hued gaze around the backyard. 

"Toss to me?" Hinata quizzed eagerly and felt his inner Omega whimper when the grimace made its way onto Kageyama's face. Surely if they were going to be on the same team it wouldn't hurt him to practice with the petite Omega. Its not like Hinata was asking the dark-haired Alpha to marry him so why the hell did his scent turn so putrid at the mention of setting to him?

"No." Was all Kageyama said as he began to briskly stalk over to where he'd left his dark blue water bottle by the porch steps. As they passed Tsukishima the blond Alpha made a snide comment under his breath that Hinata didn't fully hear but he caught wind of two words 'King' and 'Queen'. A growl tumbled past the Omega's lips as he sent an ireful glare Tsukishima's way before he could stop himself. The blond Alpha snickered to himself obviously not taking Hinata serious, but the petite Omega gained control of his inner Omega again before he could growl again. Kageyama quickly turned his heel at Hinata's snarl and sent a warning glare down at the shorter Omega causing Hinata to furrow his brows together heatedly. "I told you I don't need your help." The dark-haired Alpha huffed out sourly as he walked back towards the spot he was once sitting at but as they passed Tsukishima the blond called out again.

"Of course, the King doesn't need help from anyone," Tsukishima quipped, and Yamaguchi laughed softly at his side. Kageyama bit back his own snarl but approached the taller Alpha denim eyes dark with dander. Tawny eyes rolled in jest as Kageyama stopped a few feet away from Tsukishima and Hinata stood beside Kageyama. Hinata fought with the urge to be defensive for the dark-haired Alpha as the two Alphas stared deftly at each other. 

"Excuse me?" Kageyama's tone was cavernous with infuriation that seemed to further sour his sea salt and patchouli scent causing the orange-haired Omega to wrinkle his nose in repugnance. Before Tsukishima could riposte another insult at the shorter Alpha the screeching sound of glass shattering and a mix of unfamiliar scents broke through and into the backyard. Before Hinata could jolt in shock at the loud sound a large strong hand pushed him behind Kageyama and it took the orange-haired Omega a second to recognize the warm electricity that pulsed at the small of his back where the dark-haired Alpha had just touched him. Tsukishima had done the same with Yamaguchi and both Alphas stood together closely pressing their sides into each other blocking out both Omega from sight. Hinata heard screaming from the Lead pair as he assumed, they took off into the den house. Sea salt and patchouli turned musky with protection and apprehension as the pack was seemingly under attack. 

"Let's go!" Noya's yell was heard but Hinata couldn't see anything beyond Kageyama's muscular back and the orange-haired Omega frowned at the way Yamaguchi's rose water and jasmine scent turned tart in fear. Hinata grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and released his own calming scent as he tried his best not to run to help defend the den and pack. Punishment would await the petite Omega if he broke pack law by doing an upper ranking job so Hinata tried his best to keep his feet cemented to the grass. More angry shouting could be heard from inside and the sound of heavy footsteps heading for the front door. What was going on? 

"What is it?" The orange-haired Omega quizzed in a hushed tone which received a denim blue hued glare to be sent over Kageyama's shoulders. Hinata huffed out in annoyance as he was ignored, and the petite Omega began to scent the air whimpering at all of the acrid and worried scents. Glancing to his left Hinata noticed how bad Yamaguchi was shaking and tried his best to calm down the taller Omega when the screech of tires against the pavement roared to life. Minutes ticked by as if time was frozen but only after seven agonizing minutes the Epsilon trio and Lead pair came back out onto the back porch. Taking in the sight of the two Alphas protecting the Omega's but still keeping a watchful gaze on the less worried Ennoshita as well the elder packmates smiled despite the tension heavy in their expressions. The five packmates quickly jogged down the stairs and began to check on the Subordinates. 

"Good job you two." Daichi commended the younger Alphas with a stern but admirable nod to each of them before carefully checking over the Omegas. Noticing nothing but shaken up emotions the Lead Alpha moved to check Ennoshita who seemed somehow unfazed; tiny pack bonds formed with the Lead Alpha and first-year Omegas. Suga was quick to check Kageyama and then Tsukishima smiling when he felt a soft pack bond form with both of the Alphas. 

"Oikawa?" Ennoshita asked Tanaka as he too came to check on the Beta. 

"Who else would it be?" The bald Alpha snarled out acridly turning to glare back at the den house. "His pack broke the living room window and left us a letter." Tanaka complained as the whole pack turned to slowly walk back into the den with their happy mood tarnished by the so called 'prank'. 

"What'd the note say?" Kageyama asked obviously disturbed by the mention of Oikawa and his pack. Hinata couldn't help but to wonder who he was exactly. Sure, he'd heard of the famous college level setter before but couldn't really match a face to the name. So why did Kageyama seem so livid at the mere mention of the other setter's name? 

"Here's to another year of being flightless." Noya spat his words with venom as he cast another glare to the broken window as Hinata took in the sight of the brick on the table but surprisingly the elder packmates had taken time to clean up the mess before the Subordinates came back inside. "I swear these pranks get worse each year." Noya groaned moving to the hallway closet and pulling out a blue tarp. Hinata didn't think he'd call this a prank but didn't say that to the shorter Omega. Soft fingers buried themselves into the petite Omega's orange tresses as Suga tenderly ruffled his hair and Yamaguchi's at the same time. The Lead Alpha, Epsilon, and other Alphas and Beta began the work to cover up the broken window's maw. 

"How about we order some dinner?" The Lead Omega asked with a bright smile and both Omegas gave a quick 'yes' in response as they turned to head back into the kitchen. Hinata cast one more glance at Kageyama as the dark-haired Alpha leaned up on his toes to tape down one corner of the tarp to the wall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata sighed as he fell back into his soft king-sized bed happy to have finally scarfed down some pizza and gotten a warm shower. Despite the rough and adventurous day, the orange-haired Omega had; sleep equivocated Hinata. Glad that he finished reengaging his room darkened honey eyes found their way to the petite Omega's shut door. Hinata somehow missed the scent of sea salt and patchouli but decided against opening his door in hopes that Kageyama's would be open. A glance to the Omega's alarm clock found it was almost one in the morning. No doubt in Hinata's mind the dark-haired Alpha was asleep by now. 

"I hate this." The petite Omega exasperated out throwing his head back into his pillows with a growl. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. Kicking up and off his bed Hinata moved to grab his gaming console and turned it on in handheld mode. Listening to the familiar jingle as he booted up the new Animal Crossing game; the orange haired Omega smiled to himself as he saw the notification bloom across his screen as a message from Kenma. Hinata typed back his reply quickly before using the joystick to move his character towards his airport. Thankfully, Hinata didn't have to fight off sleep deprivation by himself but dealing with his attraction to Kageyama? The Omega decided he'd worry about that in the morning along with his own plan to prank Oikawa's pack. A small smile wormed its way onto Hinata's face as he entered the virtual airport and awaited for Kenma's character to greet him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this story will be weekly on Thursdays seeing as I’ve just finished my online schooling! Thanks for all the support so drop a kudos and comment if you want! I love any feedback I can get! I hope whoever is reading this has a great day and or night!

Hinata was stirred awake by the grating beeping and blaring of his vermillion colored alarm clock. A cavernous groan of ire escaped the orange-haired Omega's full lips as he rolled over onto his stomach. Darkened honey hued eyes hulled open slowly as Hinata reached with his right hand trying his best to silence the nagging of his alarm clock. A few missed swipes at the vermillion alarm clock had the petite Omega pushing himself onto his knees to rub the back of his hands across darkened honey eyes trying his best to wipe away the grogginess that clouded his vision. 

"Please shut up," Hinata all but whined out as he finally opened his eyes to make a clear swipe down onto the alarm clock. As the orange-haired Omega's lithe hand decisively made contact with the vermillion clock, it muzzled its blaring beeps seconds later. Sighing in reprieve, Hinata prepared his petite body to slam down onto his oh, so welcoming bed but a quick darkened honey hued glance at the clock paused his body. It was almost eight o'clock in the morning, the orange-haired Omega shouldn't sleep in on his first full day of being with his new pack. Plus, the way Hinata's stomach snarled up to him egged him on to get up and off his bed to shuffle his feet to his walk-in closet. Pale hands quickly grabbed at a black hoodie two sizes too big for the petite Omega and Hinata swiftly shucked it on. Hinata didn't even bother to rake his fingers through his curled and tangled orange tresses as he cleared the distance to his doorway and opened it with a yawn. Darkened honey hued eyes were quick to land on Kageyama's closed bedroom door and a frown toiled its way onto the orange-haired Omega's face. Hinata's inner Omega whined at the absence of sea salt and patchouli in the crisp morning air as the petite Omega shook his head slowly. "Stop reacting to him," Hinata snubbed his inner Omega as he forced his ireful thoughts of the dark-haired Alpha to the bottom of his sternum and stomped the burning embers of his emotions out. Hinata was halfway down the stairs when he slipped slightly, too caught up in his thoughts and landed into a solid chest. The musky scent of leather and sandal wood wafted into the orange-haired Omega's nostrils as a quick glance up found Daichi steadying the petite Omega by his shoulders.

"Morning, Hinata!" The Lead Alpha's tone was animated as he kindly let go of Hinata's muscular shoulders. Charcoal hued eyes locked onto the orange-haired Omega's darkened honey hued eyes and Daichi smiled down to the shorter man. "I was just going to wake you and Kageyama up. Breakfast is almost ready," the Lead Alpha spoke in relaxed tones as he moved to the side to walk up the stairs to go and get the dark-haired Alpha. 

"Morning," Hinata called to Daichi as he disappeared around the corner at the top of the staircase. His inner Omega tried to convince the petite Omega to wait for Kageyama. Instead of listening to his inner Omega, Hinata ground down austerely on his teeth as he jogged down the rest of the stairs. The orange-haired Omega spotted the blue tarp over the large window in the vacant living room and furrowed his brows in vexation. Hinata swore he'd think if the best prank possible to get back at Oikawa and his pack. Once the orange-haired Omega crossed the threshold into the kitchen he grinned into his packmates scents. Suga was stirring bacon in a frying pan while chatting idly with Yamaguchi who in turn was plating freshly made rice onto dishes for the entire pack. Tsukishima was on the opposite side of the stove pouring the steaming coffee into various unmatching mugs. His ashen blond hair seemed neatly combed unlike Yamaguchi's whose light brown tresses curled up wildly. The Lead Omega's silver tresses curled out slightly but seemed much more tame than the shorter Omega's besides him. At the large oak table big enough for around fifteen people, Asahi sat nursing on his own tan hued mug of coffee. On the large Alpha's muscular right leg sat a perched Noya whose normally styled blond and dark brown tresses lay flat on his head. Tanaka sat opposite of the couple throwing his bald head back in a rambunctious roar of laughter at something the spunky Omega had just said. Ennoshita sat with his head in his palms while his elbows rested on the round table obviously wanting their antics to cease. All of the pack members wore various styles of pajamas ranging from shorts and bare chests to matching flannel sets and the occasional baggy hoodie. 

"Morning!" Noya bellowed out happily to Hinata and the orange-haired Omega quickly sent the shorter Omega a cheerful grin. All eyes in the room snapped on Hinata in an instant and the petite Omega felt his nerves spark and sizzle at the unwanted attention. 

"Moring guys," the orange-haired Omega spoke politely as he moved to sit down next to Tanaka. Hinata crashed his forehead into the edge of the table with a tired outbreath as he closed his eyes. Instantly regretting his decision to stay up until six in the morning trying to catch a damned Oarfish on Animal Crossing. The petite Omega hadn't been victorious despite his countless broken fishing rods. 

"You look like death," the bald Alpha beside Hinata spoke rubbing at the much smaller Omega's shoulders as if trying to ease his exhaustion. It didn’t work but the gesture was highly appreciated. 

"Yeah, did you not sleep?" Asahi asked as Hinata as the orange-haired Omega winched his head up and off the table to lock his darkened honey hued gaze onto the large Alpha's. A sly grin slogged its way onto Hinata's full lips as he raked a petite hand through his unruly orange hued tresses.

"I stayed up late playing Animal Crossing," the petite Omega admitted and seconds later Noya and Tanaka yapped out in howl like laughter and Hinata felt himself flush deeply in embarrassment. 

"What were you doing trying to catch that damned Oarfish?" The bald Alpha bayed out in between his garish chuckles. The spunky Omega wheezed out drubbing his left fist onto the table in exaggeration as the orange-haired Omega's blush deepened another shade. “It took me a week to catch it!” Tanaka made a mockery of himself as his laughter picked up in intensity. As if noticing the way Hinata shrunk in on himself when the dreaded Oarfish was mentioned Noya was quick to burst out in heavier laughter.

"No way you were!" Noya's tone was animated as he knocked his head back into his mate's shoulder another slur of lurid chuckles toppling past his mouth. The orange-haired Omega's muscular shoulders scrunched up to his ears in mortification as Tsukishima placed a black coffee mug in front of Hinata and the other boys at the table.

"I'm surprised the Queen came down to feast with the peasants without your King," the blond Alpha's tone was full of spite and the orange-haired Omega swiftly set his glare onto the taller boy. Darkened honey eyes were blown wide in forewarning as a tenor pitched snarl thundered up from his chest. Hinata's inner Omega instantly reared its fangs in defense for the dark-haired Alpha it was oh, so obsessed with.

"What does that mean?" The orange-haired Omega asked with vexation so viscous in his tone that the emotion seeped from his words and into his citrus and cherry blossom scent. It turned rank in ire and Tsukishima's tawny hued eyes lit up in glee at Hinata's reaction.

"Nothing," the blond Alpha sneered pushing up his glasses. "Your highness," Tsukishima dropped into a bow before turning back to the counter to pour more coffee into various mugs. The petite Omega all but lobbed himself up to stand another growl rumbling up from his petite chest this one much more menacing than the first.

"Don't call me that," Hinata spat his inner Omega hissing to be let free and retaliate but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking to his left, the orange-haired Omega found Suga standing there with a warning smile stretched across his face. 

"Play nice you two or both of you won't look forward to practice tonight," the Lead Omega's words were sing-songy, but the twitch of his left eye had Hinata instantly dipping his head in submission.

"Yes sir." Tsukishima and the petite Omega quipped out respectfully as Hinata sat back down and the blond Alpha began pouring more coffee. Suga returned to cooking with Yamaguchi his silver hued tresses glinting slightly as he hummed to himself. 

"Why do you even call him King anyways?" The orange-haired Omega didn't dare saying Kageyama's name for fear his inner Omega would begin purring and keening at just the mere mention of that asshole of an Alpha. Tsukishima turned to lock his tawny hued gaze onto Hinata's own darkened honey hued glare but as the tall Alpha's lips moved to speak it wasn't his voice that rung out into the large kitchen.

"Its none of your business." Kageyama's bass pitched voice was cavernous with restraint as the orange-haired Omega snapped his head to the kitchen's entrance. Hinata hid his hiss behind a sip of his still black coffee while his inner Omega keened out. Denim hued eyes locked onto the petite Omega's form and a wooden expression fell onto the dark-haired Alpha's face. Hinata winced at the bitter taste of plain coffee but swilled it down the still scorching hot liquid burning his throat as he did so. Darkened honey hued eyes watched as Kageyama sat down next to Asahi and braced an elbow onto the table to lean his chin into his upturned palm. "Morning." The greeting was acrid in tone, but no one mentioned it as they either nursed their own drinks or made their own small talk.

"Coffee?" Yamaguchi asked the dark-haired Alpha as he began platting up the eggs and bacon. The orange-haired Omega watched with a quirked brow as Kageyama shook his head politely and his denim hued gaze turned onto the lanky Omega.

"Milk please," the dark-haired Alpha's tone was staid as Tanaka and Noya broke out into another bought of obnoxious and yet contagious laughter. Hinata tipped his head back to join them but his inner Omega clawed and tore at him to stop when he caught a whiff of Kageyama's sea salt and patchouli scent turning putrid with ire. "What?" The dark-haired Alpha hissed skewering the jaunty mood with denim hued gaze turning into that of a cautionary glare on his three chuckling packmates. The bald Alpha next to the petite Omega grabbed at his sides as he sputtered his giggles out with mock tears sliding onto his cheeks. Asahi was quick to silence his mate by clamping a large hand over Noya's mouth and out of the corner of his eyes Hinata say Suga turn off the stove and move to stand behind Tanaka. That was all the orange-haired Omega needed to slam his lips shut tightly as the Lead Omega pinched harshly at the bald Alpha's bicep causing a yip of pain to leak out of Tanaka's mouth. 

"I'll get your milk Kageyama." Suga's tone was maternal as he let go of the bald Alpha and padded off towards the stainless-steel fridge and the dark-haired Alpha muttered a soft 'thank you'. Hinata pressed his warm mug to his lips at the same time Kageyama's denim hued gaze landed on his small frame and suddenly the orange-haired Omega couldn't swallow the coffee that spilled into his mouth.

"Don't you ever brush your hair?" The dark-haired Alpha asked mechanically his denim hued glare turning into a scowl as his raven hued brows angled downwards. As if he was annoyed by the untamed and curly orange hued tresses that spiked up from Hinata's head. The orange-haired Omega felt his right brow jerk as if he couldn't contain his own boiling emotions at the blatant insult. However, his inner Omega purred happily at the attention. The Lead Omega sat down a glass of milk in front of the dark-haired Alpha before returning to help plate up everyone's breakfast.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Hinata hissed out after slugging down his mouthful of coffee and putting the mug back onto the table. Darkened honey hued eyes locked onto denim hued ones in challenge as Daichi walked into the room his Lead Alpha scent coming off in annoyed waves. 

"It's clear you don't dumbass," Kageyama spat his words rancorously as he leaned back into his chair and ripped his denim hued glare away from Hinata to sip at his glass of milk. 

"Its too early to argue," Daichi spoke clearing across the kitchen to wrap his arms around his mate's waist. A saccharine kiss was pressed onto Suga's temple as he turned to hand the Lead Alpha his plate of food. Daichi moved to sit on the free side of Hinata and the orange-haired Omega tried his best not to choke on the overwhelming scent of leather and sandal wood. "Since you both slept in while we all cooked you two are on cleaning duty." The Lead Alpha gestured to Hinata and Kageyama and they both instantly paled but didn't argue back.

"I'm going to go for a run afterwards if that's okay." The orange-haired Omega spoke as the plates were passed out and the rest of the pack grabbed their own seats and dug in. Daichi nodded while swallowing his mouthful of rice and eggs before he started speaking.

"Take Kageyama with you," the Lead Alpha explained. Hinata choked on his first mouthful of scrambled eggs, his inner Omega keened. "You aren't claimed and aren't in a courtship so your scent will attract Alphas. It'll ease my mind if he's there to keep an eye on you." Daichi spoke and all the orange-haired Omega could muster was a soft 'yes sir' which was followed by Kageyama’s hum of acknowledgement. Hinata tore into a piece of bacon making sure to keep his darkened honey hued gaze on the table and away from Kageyama as the pack chatted and ate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata had changed into light grey gym shorts and a banana yellow short sleeved shirt. The orange-haired Omega was stretching out front of the pack house waiting for the asshole of an Alpha named Kageyama so they could start their run. While they were both cleaning up the kitchen Hinata washed the dishes while the loftier Alpha dried them. For the most part they didn't spare each other a passing glance even if Hinata's inner Omega purred at the way sea salt and patchouli was the only scent in the small confines. But, the small shred of relaxation the orange-haired Omega had was quickly snuffed out. By their hands brushing against each other's while trading off a coffee mug, the same warm electricity pulsed and danced through Hinata's veins. Both boys pulled away quickly and they shared bewildered gazes, but no one spoke. All they did in response were make conscious efforts to not touch the other. Grinding his teeth, at the new memory Hinata stood up from his stretching and sighed. 

"At least you stretched," Kageyama's blank tone came from behind the orange-haired Omega as jogged down the stairs to the front porch. Hinata turned his head to see the dark-haired Alpha wearing a pair of navy-blue joggers and a black workout tank top showing off his toned and muscular arms. A stifling heat pooled and swirled in the orange-haired Omega's stomach at the sight, but he was quick to brush it off as his inner Omega messing with him. Hinata nodded woodenly pulling his darkened honey hued gaze away from those pools of swirling denim pigment as he dug his right hand through his pocket. As Kageyama moved to stand to his right and stretch the petite Omega found his wireless headphones before swiftly shunting them into his ears. Two taps to the left earbud had rock music blasting at top volume and Hinata waited patiently for the loftier Alpha to finish his own stretches. Sea salt and patchouli took over the orange-haired Omega's senses and Hinata had to slam his darkened honey hued eyes closed to control his inner Omega's pleas to cling to the Alpha next to him. Halfway into the second song his right earbud was ripped out of his ear and Hinata heaved his eyelids open a small chirp of alarm slipping past his lips. "I said, you're going to go deaf. I can hear the lyrics word for word." Kageyama's tone turned abysmal with strictness as his denim hued glare full of ire locked onto the shorter Omega's simmering darkened honey hued one. The earbud was handed back and to Hinata’s surprise he put both of them away giving in to the Alpha next to him despite his anger. 

"Why do you even fucking care?" Hinata hissed as his inner Omega keened at the idea of the loftier Alpha caring for their well-being. Kageyama visibly bristled as his dark hued brows furrowed as his strong jaw clenched together as if he wanted to say something more to the petite Omega than he was planning to.

"You're on my team. I'd like my teammates to be in pristine condition." The dark-haired Alpha heaved his glare away from Hinata and moved to step onto the road. The orange-haired Omega followed suit and held his tongue until the turned down the second street and he let his petty quip slip out of his slightly parted lips.

"Whatever you say King," Hinata muttered and instantly felt regret take over his bored emotions as Kageyama ceased his movements to turn and face him his denim hued eyes dark in dander. As if to make him feel even worse, his inner Omega chirped out apologetically as Kageyama took a calculating step closer to the much smaller Omega his loftier frame dwarfing Hinata. "Here we go," the orange-haired Omega sighed under his breath as he prepared for the confrontation that was beginning to unfurl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads! Drop a comment or a Kudos if you want! Don’t forget to bookmark and have a great day and or night!!!

"The fuck did you call me you shrimp?" Kageyama spat rancorously his denim hued gaze locking onto Hinata's darkened honey glare. The orange-haired Omega bristled at the newfound insult as he balled his petite hands into fists trying his best to keep his keening inner Omega at bay. "Don't call me King when you don't even know why Tsukishima does." The dark-haired Alpha scoffed out his words his tone full of restraint as he ran a hand roughly through his raven hued tresses. Before Hinata could bite down on his retort it came spilling past his full lips. 

"I'd understand if you explained Kageyama," the petite Omega spoke lifting his right hand up to jab his index finger into the loftier Alpha's sternum. Sea salt and patchouli turned rancid in ire as Kageyama let out a warning snarl down at the orange-haired Omega. Although Hinata's inner Omega begged him to submit, the petite Omega turned his darkened honey glare sternly onto the dark-haired Alpha's denim hued one. "We're packmates, we should trust each other." Hinata's tone was full of the prospect of finally being able to start a friendship between the two of them. A raven hued brow quirked up in challenge as Kageyama's defined jawline clenched around his words.

"Trust is earned not given dumbass even you should know that." Kageyama huffed out incredulously lifting a large pale hand to easily grip around the orange-haired Omega's petite wrist. Hinata's inner Omega purred out at the contact as warm electricity surged through both of their bodies at the skin on skin contact. The loftier Alpha was quick to drop the orange-haired Omega's wrist his denim hued eyes rolling as if he'd just been inconvenienced by the strange sensation. 

"How can I earn it if you won't give me the chance?" Hinata quipped out vindictively as Kageyama turned around to start running again. The dark-haired Alpha bristled as he turned his muscular neck to lock his deep denim hued gaze full of venom onto the smaller Omega. 

"I don't need some dumbass to look after. Its bad enough we're on the same team." Kageyama growled out ripping his spiteful denim hued glare and before he took off running, he spat one more insult to the petite Omega. "Don't call me your packmate either," the words cut themselves through Hinata and straight to his now whimpering inner Omega. The orange-haired Omega's darkened honey eyes drew back in shock as his citrus and cherry blossom scent wafted out in miffed waves turning the normally sweet scent rancid in raw emotions. The dark-haired Alpha's nostrils flared as he took in the change in the petite Omega's scent somehow a remorseful expression replacing his wooden one. "Dumbass," Kageyama spoke the insult as if it was Hinata's name and it caused more anger to pulse through the upset Omega.

"My name is Hinata!" Hinata roared before he took off running in the opposite direction he and the loftier Alpha had been heading. Weaving in and out of different alleyways and streets he quickly lost Kageyama in the crowds of different college students' minutes into his run but as he stopped to catch his breath; the orange-haired Omega realized he was oh, so very lost. Leaning his hand on his knees to puff out raspy breaths, a cold sweat sweeping down the back of his neck as he watched people go in and out of different university buildings. At least he was somewhere on campus even if he didn't know where he was. Darkened honey hued eyes found a large man roughly the size of Daichi watching him from one of the bricks building's stone stairs. His ashen blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and his azure hued eyes locked onto Hinata's petite frame as the orange-haired Omega leaned up and turned to head back towards the den. Shuffling and shoes scuffling against the pavement caused Hinata to freeze. A quick darkened honey hued glance tossed over his shoulder found the ashen blond mostly likely Alpha moving to follow him. Dread swarmed into the orange-haired Omega's chest like a vice around his lungs while his inner Omega snarled to life in his defense. Hinata looked straight ahead as he pulled out his phone and quickly tapped on the 'take me home' app and watched with pleading eyes as a navigator popped onto his screen. He was about two miles away from the pack house, a twenty-minute run if he pushed himself to move faster than normal. Another swift glance behind him found the ashen blond Alpha following after him causing more trepidation to pull down the pit of his stomach. Hinata's phone alerted him to turn down am empty and eerie alleyway as a shortcut and the petite Omega listened to the phone instantly. 

"Hey!" The bass pitched voice was lighter in tone than Kageyama's but still sent shivers down the orange-haired Omega's sensitive spine. Hinata ignored it and tried his best to keep his darkened eyes on the end of the alleyway before him. "Omega, I'm talking to you." The orange-haired Omega kept his head dipped down as he resisted the urge to turn around spout off insult after insult to the creepy ashen blond Alpha. Seconds of stifling silence passed and Hinata was finally halfway through the alleyway when a large smooth hand gripped the orange-haired Omega's slim wrist. A chirp of alarm passed Hinata's full lips as he shoved face first into the stone wall of the building his nose giving of a sickening crunch as it happened. The orange-haired Omega cried out as the Alpha's other hand pushed him into the wall by his hip at a bruising force chuckling darkly into Hinata's ear. The scent of smoked wood and salmon choked the petite Omega as it rolled off the unnamed Alpha in possessive waves turning the scent sour slightly. Hinata gaged against the wall as something warm and sticky rolled out of his nose and onto his lips tasting like a dirty metal. His inner Omega instantly began convincing him that Kageyama or one of his packmates would come to his rescue. Hell, his inner Omega even seemed to think that Tsukishima would help him and nothing bad would happen. Hinata's woeful thoughts couldn't be swayed by the hopeful chirps that came from his inner Omega. The orange-haired Omega couldn't stop himself however when he started let out squeaks and chirps to anyone from his pack in hopes they would hear him. No one did. "You should've just talked to me little Omega," the ashen blond Alpha purred against Hinata's ears his rough and chapped lips moving against the petite Omega's earlobe. Nausea rolled up into Hinata's throat in the form of bile that seemed to choke the orange-haired Omega more than the Alpha’s scent did. "Such a small one, I wonder why your Lead Alpha let you out without someone to watch you. Maybe I should join your pack and become your permanent protector," the statement was followed by the ashen blond Alpha pressing himself further into the petite Omega's backside. It caused Hinata's nose to slam into the rough wall once again causing another bout of heated pain to pulse across the Omega's face. "Maybe I should challenge your Lead Alpha, he could get into serious trouble for not taking better care of you." The ashen blond Omega laughed out as he dipped his head into the crook of Hinata's neck nosing and scenting his scent glands. The words and sudden movements finally seemed to get the orange-haired Omega's body to snarl back to life. 

"Fuck you!" Hinata snarled out his canines elongating to their full length despite being smaller than what the Alpha had they were still a source of defense. A well-aimed and strong quick to the ashen blond Alpha's groin caused Hinata to be let go. The lofty Alpha fell to his knees as he gagged on the pain azure hued eyes glared incredulously up at the orange-haired Omega who turned to face him tiny fangs barred. "Don't talk about people you don't know!" Hinata spat clenching his fists as his darkened honey hued glare fell on the still kneeling Alpha. "You'll never be twice the Alpha that any of my packmates are you pervert!" The orange-haired Omega aimed one more kick to the ashen blond Alpha's shin before he turned and ran towards the direction his phone had been telling him to go earlier. Crimson blood dripped from his aching nose and to his chin to drip onto his yellow shirt staining it as he ran. Hinata didn’t look back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The den came into Hinata's blurry vision as his emotions finally caught up to him when he stepped onto the front lawn. The orange-haired Omega was taking in ragged breaths as the realization of what he'd just escaped from hit him full force. Darkened honey hued eyes found Kageyama sitting on the front porch steps, a scowl in place of his normally wooden expression. Resentment burrowed itself into his chest drilling a hole in the middle of his sternum as tears clouded over his darkened honey hue eyes. 

"Dumbass you could've gotten us both in trouble," the dark-haired Alpha's words slowed as he came to stand in front of the much smaller Omega. Denim hued eyes drew back in shock and surprisingly worry as he took in Hinata's shaken up form and still bleeding nose. "Hinata, what happened? Are you okay?" Kageyama asked his normally blank tone coming off as protective as his sea salt and patchouli scent deepened in worry and anger. Hinata's inner Omega purred to life trying to convince Hinata to fall into the dark-haired Alpha's chest and ask to be protected. The orange-haired Omega ignored his inner voice and let his ire take over his next words.

"Am I okay?" The petite Omega snarled out as the first few tears slipped down onto his pale and slightly freckled cheeks. At the sight of the tears Kageyama stretched a hand out to grab Hinata's arm but hesitated as denim hued gaze softened from a glare to something the petite Omega had never seen before. "I just got attacked by some random Alpha and you weren't there to help! Aren't we supposed to be packmates?" Hinata sobbed out angrily upset that he had wanted the dark-haired Alpha to show up just as much as his inner Omega had in those scary moments. 

"You're the one who ran away!" Kageyama visibly bristled as he dropped his muscular arm to dangle at his side. The orange-haired Omega growled out flashing his tiny canines at the loftier Alpha causing Kageyama to bite back a laugh at the display.

"You didn't follow!" Hinata hissed throwing his arms up in exasperation and he turned on his heel to head off into the den. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist and panic sat in, so the orange-haired Omega ripped himself away from the stronger Alpha. Hinata ignored the warm electricity that came from the contact. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." Hinata's words were clipped as he turned to glare at the taken aback Alpha. 

"Trust me long enough to clean you up before the others get back for practice." Kageyama practically pleaded and the orange-haired Omega knew the loftier Alpha just didn't want to get in trouble for not helping him. The petite Omega laughed sadly wiping with the back of his hand to get rid of the salty tears that invaded his darkened honey gaze. 

"Trust is earned not given." Hinata all but spat Kageyama's phrase back to him watching shock and disbelief coat the dark-haired Alpha's denim hued gaze as his raven hued brows furrowed. "Don't worry I won't tell the Lead Pair how you left me to defend for myself. I should get used to it if I'm gonna be stuck with you for the rest of my godforsaken life." Hinata's words cut threw Kageyama as he turned and jogged up the stairs ignoring how the dark-haired Alpha followed after him and asked for him to stop. Once passing into his room, the orange-haired Omega turned to slam his door shut but Kageyama standing just outside of the doorway caused his halt. 

"Hinata-" the dark-haired Alpha started but didn't finish as Hinata screwed his trembling lips together tightly. 

"Don't." Hinata spoke softly his voice breaking with another fearful sob as he gently shut the door on Kageyama and locked it. The orange-haired Omega sank to his knees after locking his door thankful for the soundproofing as he let out a throat tearing scream. Petite hands tugged roughly at his orange tresses as he cried and cried and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Drop a comment and or a kudos if you want! Feedback is greatly appreciated!!! I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night!!! See you next Thursday with the next update!!!

Hinata sighed greatly as he swung the light grey screen door shut to the front porch of the den house. The orange-haired Omega hadn't left his room since he returned this morning, thankfully after a shower and a four-hour long video chat with Kenma they had managed to calm down both Hinata and his inner Omega. Although, they were both still infuriated with Kageyama and his insufferable actions. The petite Omega zipped up his black volleyball jacket to his chin as the rain battered down crossly against the waterproof jacket. Hinata's uncovered orange tresses flattened against his forehead in tangled curls as he jogged down the front porch steps. Everyone else had their own waterproof sports jackets with hoods pulled over their heads. The orange-haired Omega had forgotten his at his mother's den house when he hurriedly packed up his clothes, he always did wait till the last moment to do things. Just as Hinata splashed down into a puddle on the pavement at the bottom of the stairs his darkened honey gaze landed on a muscular chest hidden under an emerald green sports jacket. The thick scent of sea salt and patchouli enveloped the air in between the two. The petite Omega skimmed his darkened honey hued gaze up the muscular chest to lock onto denim hued eyes filled with a couple thousands of emotions. A grimace worked its way onto Hinata's face angling his orange hued brows downwards as his inner Omega keened put happily. Okay so, maybe he was the only one still upset with the dark-haired Alpha.

"Hinata about earlier I-" Kageyama's contrite statement was cut short as the petite Omega ducked under his outstretched hand and headed towards the rest of his pack. 

"Noya! Tanaka!" Hinata hollered ignoring the way his inner Omega begged him to turn around and listen to what the lofty Alpha had to say. The orange-haired Omega snuffed out his inner Omega's voice as the two packmates he called out to turned to face him. The spunky Omega wore a lemon-yellow sports jacket that hung off of him so much Hinata instantly knew he'd borrowed it from his burly mate. The bald Alpha wore a sky-blue jacket that hung greedily to his muscular physique as both of their faces lit up in amusement. 

"Hinata! Don't you have something with a hood?" Tanaka wheezed out holding back a laugh as a bright smile toiled its way onto the petite Omega's face. Beside the bald Alpha the much shorter spunky Omega bent over leaning on his knees, as he barked out rambunctious laugh after rambunctious laugh. 

"Yeah? What are you an-" Noya's insult was cut off by a squeak of pain as a Suga smacked him upside the head harshly as he loomed over the always comedic duo as Daichi and Asahi watched with closed mouth smiles. Hinata gulped down his trepidation at the eerie smile that lifted up the corners of the Lead Omega's mouth as he slowly tilted his head to the left. 

"Hinata, do you want to borrow one of mine?" Suga asked his maternal instincts taking over as he moved around the two now quiet boys as they kept their gazes down on the pavement. The saccharine scent of chamomile and sage blossom broke through the familiar mix of the pack's scents as Suga pulled up the sleeves on his silver jacket that matched his silver hued tresses. Hinata instantly knew what the Lead Omega wanted; it was a common custom for one part of the Lead Pair to scent mark their packmates before an outing out of their instincts to claim and protect their pack. The orange-haired Omega barred his neck and was patient as Suga used his scent gland on his inner wrist to swipe it across the one on Hinata's neck. Hinata closed his darkened honey eyes in content, he hated to say it but being scent marked by another Omega always seemed to put him in a much brighter mood. The scent of sea salt patchouli wafted by as Kageyama passed them and the orange-haired Omega opened his darkened honey hued gaze to watch the Lead Alpha rub his wrist against Kageyama's. "Well, do you?" Suga asked as he finished scent marking the much shorter Omega and pulled his sleeve back down. Hinata hulled his darkened honey hued glare away from Daichi and the dark-haired Alpha ignoring his inner Omega's pleas to ask to be scent marked by Kageyama.

"I'm fine, its not that long of a run." The orange-haired Omega explained as he heard laughter to his left. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood whispering jokes back and forth to each other, Hinata ignored them. "Plus, its letting up." Hinata's tone was cheerful as he lifted a petite hand to face the dull and grey sky with his palm facing upwards. The thunderstorm had turned into a slight drizzle and the Lead Omega smiled before ruffling Hinata's sopping wet orange hued tresses. The Lead Omega turned on his heel to walk off towards the now conversing Kageyama, Asahi, and Daichi. Darkened honey eyes drew back in shock when the dark-haired Alpha turned his head to lock his denim hued gaze onto the petite Omega with an incredulous expression on his normally stoic face. Kageyama looked away first and continued to talk with the Lead Pair and the mountain of an Alpha. 

"Lets get a move on," Daichi bellowed seconds later his charcoal gaze sweeping across his pack with a paternally possessive edge to it. "Coach Ukai won't go easy on you if you're late." The Lead Alpha spoke, and the pack gave off a collective 'yes sir.' They moved as one jogging into the sidewalk towards the university's gym. Tanaka and Noya flanked either side of Hinata as they stayed off in the back of the pack. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi jogged besides each other in front of the trio although the blond Alpha wore headphones the lanky Omega happily stayed at his side in silence. Asahi, Ennoshita, and Kageyama jogged in a line conversing softly to each other as the Lead Pair took the head positions at the front of the pack. 

"So, what's your deal with Kageyama?" Noya asked pulling down his hood as the rain stopped completely. Hinata hid his worried expression quickly as he turned his head to the left to lock his darkened honey hued gaze onto the shorter Omega's mocha hued one. The orange-haired Omega hummed his confusion as he quirked an orange hued brow to help his lie of emotions to be more convincing. "Well you two usually spout of in a million arguments a day but you haven't even growled at him since this morning. Not that you really left your room today though," Noya's tone was thoughtful as they turned down the next street. Tanaka voiced his agreement of his worriment about how the orange-haired Omega was doing. 

"Just a little tired after moving in and all. Joining your forever pack is exhausting." Hinata spoke his tone turning saccharine as the bald Alpha's freshly mowed lawn and leather scent mixed with the spunky Omega's own lemongrass and lavender scent in worried waves turning them sour slightly. Hinata pumped out his own citrus and cherry blossom scent in reassuring volumes turning his own scent even sweeter than usual. The orange-haired Omega decided to change the subject by furthering his prank ideas to get back at Oikawa's pack. "So, does this Oikawa guy have anything he's really fond of?" Hinata asked the two as his darkened honey hued gaze landed on Kageyama's back. The dark-haired Alpha turned his head to the right glancing backwards as his nostrils flared as if he was scenting the air. Denim hued eyes landed on darkened honey ones and the orange-haired Omega stopped releasing his scent instantly as Kageyama turned his gaze onto Asahi responding to whatever the taller Alpha had said.

"Asides from his Alpha Iwaizumi or his volleyball skills and pack? I can't think of anything." Tanaka answered pulling Hinata's thoughts away from wrestling with his keening inner Omega. The orange-haired Omega frowned at the lack of information before Noya began talking.

"What about that life-sized solid metal alien statue he got for his birthday last year? The green and black one that's always in his selfies." The spunky Omega spoke clicking his tongue in thought before turning his mocha hued gaze back to Hinata. "Why do you ask?" Noya's tone was knowing as his mocha hued gaze flickered through the jogging packmates making sure they weren't paying the three of them any mind. 

"I might be planning some form of payback for the window," the orange-hued Omega spoke watching as both Noya and Tanaka lit up in excitement at the statement. 

"Could you use some help?" The bald Alpha asked keeping his gaze straight ahead trying to make the conversation seem as casual as he could. The spunky Omega exclaimed his agreement and a smirk wormed its way onto Hinata's sun kissed face. 

"Sure could, you know anything else about the alien Noya?" The orange-haired Omega asked as they turned blindly down another street. 

"Oikawa named him Taro and that he just posted that he touched up Taro’s paint job today, so the alien is outside drying on their porch overnight." Noya spoke as a wicked grin lifted up the corners of his lips. "I say we buy one of those cheap blow up aliens and replace Taro with it for a few days." The spunky Omega's words were sugary sweet with venom as Hinata and Tanaka voiced their instant agreement for the prank. 

"You know how to get to their den house? I have some scent blockers we can use in my room." Hinata spoke as the gym came into view. Noya mumbled a soft 'yeah' before the orange-haired Omega turned to Tanaka as they slowed their jog down to a walk. "Can you get the keys to the van or do you have your own car?" Hinata asked watching as the bald Alpha gave his best 'are you fucking kidding me' smirks.

"Yes, to both of those but lets take mine. We'll get into less trouble if we get caught if we don’t steal the pack’s van," Tanaka explained as their voices dropped into hushed tones as Ukai began explaining the layout for the day's practice and mentioning something about a 'decoy' and 'quick'. 

"Meet in the hallway at midnight," Hinata didn't wait for their responses as Ukai called for both Kageyama and him to step forwards mentioning the words 'decoy' and 'quick' once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Practice had passed by quickly after the explanation of the new duo Kageyama and Hinata were meant to be on the court. Thankfully, they hadn't had time to experiment with their quicks before practice ended and the orange-haired Omega got Asahi to take him and Noya to the store to buy Taro's replacement. Hinata slipped on his all black hoodie and grabbed his dark blue baseball cap slipping it over his orange hued tresses before pulling the hood over the cap. A quick darkened honey hued glance to the mirror in his bathroom proved that he successfully hid his bright colored hair as he filled up a glass with cold water from the sink. Thankfully, he had four scent blocking pills left enough for everyone and one extra just in case he needed it. They’d last until morning and cancel out Suga's scent marking but getting back at Oikawa was worth it. The orange-haired Omega knocked back the sour tasting pill as grabbed the rest of them and slipped the light blue pills into a plastic baggie. Hinata hurried out of his room making sure to grab his bookbag which held the deflated replacement for Taro and a few black and dark colored bandanas and face masks in for his packmates to wear. The orange-haired Omega soundlessly closed his door for fear someone else's door might be open before he turned around and took two steps forwards. Hinata's sore nose crashed into a solid figure and his silenced his hiss of a groan as he squeezed his darkened honey hued eyes. Sea salt and patchouli swirled deliciously into the air causing the orange-haired Omega to snarl inwardly while his inner Omega purred. The petite Omega took a step back slowly lifting his darkened honey hued gaze up Kageyama's bare chest to lock gazes with denim hued eyes. The dark-haired Alpha only wore low riding red joggers and held a clear glass full of milk in his right hand. A raven hued brow quirked up as Kageyama noticed Hinata wore shoes and had a backpack draped onto one shoulder. 

"Hinata two things. One we need to talk and two where are you going?" The dark-haired Alpha asked as Tanaka and Noya snuck out of their own rooms and into the hallway pausing at the confrontation taking place a few doors down. Kageyama took in a breath and his confused expression hardened at the lack of the citrus and cherry blossom scent in the air. Sea salt and patchouli turned acrid in ire. "Scent blockers? Why are Noya and Tanaka dressed too?" The dark-haired Alpha asked dubiously as his scent turned even more rancid at the unanswered questions as Hinata quickly looked down the hallway. Every door was closed meaning no sound could get into those rooms or out of them. The cogs in the orange-haired Omega's brains whirred to life instantly as he raked darkened honey gaze over each of his packmates in the hallway one by one. "Would someone fucking answer me?" Kageyama bayed out crossly as his denim hued glare remained on the petite Omega as his sea salt patchouli scent continued to roll out in rotten waves. 

"Run!" Hinata yelled heroically as he moved forwards at the same time as Noya and Tanaka bounded off towards the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment or Kudos and see you next Thursday with the next update! I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night!

Hinata made it two steps into his run before a strong grip grabbed onto the collar of his ebony hued hoodie and wrenched him backwards austerely. A choked gag burbled up from the orange-haired Omega's throat as his darkened honey hued gaze locked onto Noya's mocha hued one which drew back in shock. Sea salt and patchouli turned musky and rank in ire as a bass pitched timber of a growl rumbled up from Kageyama's muscular chest. Hinata grimaced when he lunged forward and barely felt the dark-haired Alpha's iron like grip falter. His inner Omega didn't help the petite Omega as it keened and purred at the attention, they were receiving from Kageyama. Tanaka slowly backed up the stairs to stand on the top one watching intently at the scene before him. 

“Did you really think that'd work dumbass?" The dark-haired Alpha huffed out crossly and Hinata knew he didn't have to look over his shoulder to see the signature scowl and denim hued glare that followed his words. The orange-haired Omega felt as if he was a pup being caught by his mother sneaking off during naptime, especially with how close Kageyama was to grabbing the scruff at the nape of his neck. "Now tell me what the hell is going on." The dark-haired Alpha's tone was acrid as he still held Hinata by the soft fabric of his hoodie a foot or so away from his own lofty frame. The bald Alpha visibly bristled and cast a questioning glance at the spunky Omega next to him. Noya nodded.

“We're going to get Oikawa's pack back for the window." Tanaka spoke crossing his tone arms over his broad chest. The petite Omega hulled his darkened honey gaze off of his friends and turned his head slightly to glance at Kageyama. Dark hued brows furrowed in thought as his denim hued glare turned calculating as he pressed his full lips into a firm line. 

“Vandalizing their den house is just stooping down to their level," the dark-haired Alpha spat his words incredulously and the comedic duo stiffened their postures again. Even Hinata straightened his spine the best he could within Kageyama's stifling clutch. 

“We're not breaking anything just borrowing Taro for a few days." Noya huffed out crossing his lean arms over his small but tone chest. Mocha hued eyes peeled away from the orange-haired Omega's darkened honey hued gaze to lock onto the tall Alpha's denim hued eyes. 

“Stealing an alien statue isn't any better," Kageyama spoke and Hinata physically felt the dark-haired Alpha's fingers flex and twist around the fabric of his hoodie as if Kageyama was mulling over a decision. 

“Why do you care? If you're not gonna tell on us can you let Hinata go?" The bald Alpha yipped out his two questions as if the current situation they were in was an inconvenience; in his defense it kind of was. The spunky Omega hummed out a 'yeah' pushing his unstyled brown and blond tresses back into his navy-blue baseball cap. Darkened honey eyes finally took in their outfits, Tanaka wore dark wash jeans, a grey zip up jacket with the hood pulled over his head. Noya wore a pair of black joggers, a baggy dark green sweatshirt which was most likely Asahi's, and the navy-blue baseball cap. At least they'd dressed for an incognito mode mission. 

“I didn't say I wasn't keen on the idea of getting back at Oikawa. I'll make a deal with you three," the dark-haired Alpha spoke his tone falling back into its normally wooden canter. Mocha eyes met darkened honey and then the spunky Omega nodded making the decision for his mischievous trio. "I get to go with you three to make sure you don't do something that could get the pack in trouble." Kageyama huffed out and when the bald Alpha voiced his agreement, he let go off Hinata's ebony hued hoodie. 

“What's your end of the deal?" Tanaka asked slowly as the petite Omega fixed his now wrinkled hoodie as his inner Omega whined out sadly at being released from the lofty Alpha’s clutches. 

“I'll let you know when I decide," the way those words rolled out of the dark-haired Alpha's mouth Hinata had a sneaking suspicion of what he might want. Probably to not mention the whole leaving him alone on the run thing to Daichi or Suga. The orange-haired Omega already knew he wasn't going to tell the Lead Pair, but it made him annoyed Kageyama didn't think the same thing. 

“That's not suspicious at all. Hinata you wait on him to change and we'll go warm up the car." Noya spoke deftly his mocha hued gaze turning devious as he all but pushed the bald Alpha down the stairs. Hinata felt himself glower at the two as they giggled their way downstairs and he slowly turned to face the lofty Alpha behind him. Sea salt and patchouli turned back into its normal perfect scent causing a warm electricity to pulse in the orange-haired Omega's lower stomach and groin. Oh, how Hinata hated his inner Omega for his body's reactions to this asshole of an Alpha. Darkened honey eyes watched as Kageyama ran his free hand through his raven hued tresses as he blew out a sigh of breath. 

“Come on, you can sit in my room while I change." The dark-haired Alpha spoke raking his denim hued gaze up and down the orange-haired Omega's slender body slowly before turning on his heel. Hinata nodded numbly as Kageyama opened his bedroom door and flicked the light on. Various volleyball posters coated the off-white hued walls but the one above the unmade King sized bed made the petite Omega beam. His inspiration to become a volleyball player Tenma Udai or better known as the 'Tiny Giant' posed with a volleyball stretched towards the camera with a wicked grin coating the petite Alpha's small face. As much as Hinata loved Udai he knew better than to mention him to his mother or step-father, they always bristled and grew uncomfortable when he did, even if they played it off on just being confused over his shocking size for an Alpha the petite Omega had a feeling their something more to their dislike. He never had the courage to ask about it though. 

“You're a fan of the Tiny Giant too?" Hinata couldn't hide the amazement in his tone as he crossed the room to take in the various volleyball trophies, signed balls, and jerseys on the walls and atop the dressers. How had the dark-haired Alpha had this much time to decorate? The petite Omega barely got his clothes and toiletries unpacked so far. Hinata ran a lithe index finger over a signed green volleyball that looked like it'd been used for an actual match that rested atop the Alpha’s dark wood dresser.

“Yeah, you don't see short pros that often and have you seen his kills? As a setter I tend to be bigger a fan of the people who spike tosses." Kageyama spoke as he placed the now empty glass next to the volleyball. Somehow, that comment made the petite Omega blush slightly or maybe it was the close proximity between the two of them. "I want to find someone like him to be my Ace one day," the dark-haired Alpha's denim hued eyes lit up in wonder as he spoke and Hinata couldn't pull his darkened honey hued gaze away from them or the half smile tugging up the left side of Kageyama's full lips. Was this really the same Alpha that he couldn't stand? 

“I want to be just like him," the orange-haired Omega spoke after a minute of watching the dark-haired Alpha's expression and pulled his darkened honey hued gaze to land on the green volleyball again. Hinata felt Kageyama stiffen slightly and out of the corner of his eye he saw the Alpha scratch at the nape of his neck nervously.

“After seeing you spike during the game last night and at practice today. I think you could if you continued to improve," the dark-haired Alpha spoke as he carefully opened the second drawer down on the dresser so he didn't bump it into Hinata. The orange-haired Omega felt himself blush deeper and his inner Omega purred at the compliment. "But you've got a long way to go before then." The gooey feeling in Hinata's chest disappeared and his soft smile fell into unsurprised frown. He should've known better to think Kageyama had a sincere bone in his body. 

“Thanks," the petite Omega said sourly his darkened honey gaze drifting across the other trophies and volleyballs. One stuck out in particular, it wasn't as old looking as the others. It reminded him of a high school standard game ball, but it looked brand new. "Isn't it cool to play for his old College?' Hinata asked making small talk as he lifted a petite hand to brush it across the white and yellow volleyball. The dark-haired Alpha hummed out muffled 'yeah' as he slipped on a dark grey hoodie with his muscular back turned towards the petite Omega. Before Hinata could stop himself, he was holding the volleyball in both hands and when he turned to face Kageyama the dark-haired Alpha turned back around as well. Denim hued eyes lost their content and turned dark with dander while sea salt and patchouli turned putrid in an emotion the orange-haired Omega couldn't detect. "Did you win a nationals with this or-" Hinata's words were cut off by the lofty Alpha's growl as he lunged forwards and tore the ball out of his small hands. The petite Omega stood their stunned as Kageyama returned the ball to where it rested moments ago and a crestfallen expression toiled its way onto Hinata's face.

“Don't pick up my stuff," Kageyama huffed out as he turned around to lock his denim hued gaze onto Hinata's shocked darkened honey hued one. A few seconds of silence passed by as the dark-haired Alpha's expression turned remorseful. "Sorry, its just not a pleasant memory." Kageyama spoke as he grabbed his black tennis shoes from beside his bed. Sitting atop the scarlet hued duvet, the dark-haired Alpha slipped on his shoes.

“Then why keep it around?" Hinata asked before he could stop himself. The dark-haired Alpha tensed up slightly as he kept his denim hued gaze on the hardwood floor.

“Even bad memories deserve to be acknowledged. You can only learn from your past if you run to it instead of from it." Kageyama spoke and suddenly the orange-haired Omega found himself enthralled in this vulnerable side of the dark-haired Alpha. "I'm trying my best to learn from my past. Its not easy." Kageyama spoke softly sliding on his hood as he moved to stand. "For my end of the deal, I want you to hear me out and hopefully accept my apology." The dark-haired Alpha spoke moving to stand and finally rested his denim hued gaze onto Hinata's darkened honey one. The orange-haired Omega noticed he wasn't given the chance to ask about what happened, but he made a mental note to ask later if he got to see this side of Kageyama again.

"Fine, but we have an alien to kidnap so can we save it for later?" Hinata asked as they both headed towards the door and he fixed the backpack strap on his shoulder. A large hand clapped down in the middle of the orange-haired Omega's tone shoulder blades radiating heat but thankfully not sending warm electricity through his skin. Hinata turned his neck and tilted his chin up to lock his darkened honey hued gaze onto a denim hued one that shone with excitement. A wicked smirk worked its way onto both of their faces. 

“Yeah, lets pay Oikawa a visit." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka parked his car two houses down from Aobajohsai's male volleyball team's with a smirk on his chaotic face. Noya sat up front in the passenger seat while Hinata and Kageyama sat in the back with the backpack resting in the middle seat as a divider. Thankfully everyone's scent blockers had worked, and they shouldn't be traceable and with the plastic alien inflated in the hatch of the small SUV it should be a quick run and swap.

“Hinata, you and Kageyama run and swap the aliens. I'll keep a lookout and keep the hatch open." Noya spoke as he slipped out of the passenger side door and the orange-haired Omega nodded at the spunky Omega. Hinata slid out of his door and made sure to shut it softly and the dark-haired Alpha followed suit. It took them a few seconds to form a plan once they stood at the back of the electric blue SUV. The petite Omega grabbed at the inflatable alien quickly after going over the plan once again despite it being a short one. 

“Lets go," Kageyama spoke in a hushed tone as he kept his hood over his hair and eyes. Hinata spoke a quick 'yes' and followed after the dark-haired Alpha's large strides quickly making their way to the den house they were searching for. Darkened honey eyes found a lime green alien statue on the porch, obviously already dry from the way the paint had turned matte. "I'll grab Taro you and put the other one down." Kageyama whispered slowly going up the porch steps one by one. 

“We've only gone over it four times already," the orange-haired Omega sighed out earning denim hued glare to be cast onto him when Kageyama turned around. To emphasize his point the dark-haired Alpha placed his index finger over his own full lips, Hinata boringly nodded. They'd made their way onto the porch easily and when the dark-haired Alpha heaved up the metal statue as if it was the blow up one, the orange-haired Omega slugged back the saliva coating his tongue. He'd hate to say it, but that Alpha was impressive in so many ways even if his attitude needed adjusted. A barely audible 'dumbass' snapped Hinata out of his thoughts and he moved to quickly place down the replacement alien and when he turned around, Kageyama was already back on the sidewalk. The petite Omega jogged down the stairs and cringed slightly when the last wooden step groaned slightly. Once back at the SUV the spunky Omega went back into the car and when Hinata tried to help the dark-haired Alpha put Taro into the hatch the statue slipped onto the pavement. A metallic ding rang out when it hit the pavement but thankfully, it didn't dent the statue. Seconds later the porch light on the house they were parked outside of turned on and Hinata moved quickly to pick up and shove the statue in the hatch and close it.

“Who's there?" The voice was that of an Alpha's and the orange-haired Omega panicked and used the palms of his hands to push Kageyama onto the ground and fall onto him. The dark-haired Alpha snarled but before it became audible to anyone but Hinata, the petite Omega slammed his small hand over Kageyama's mouth. Seconds passed by with Hinata laying on top of the lofty Alpha and when a second metallic thud rang out into the night, they both flinched. Denim hued eyes locked onto darkened honey ones and fear pulsed through both boys mixing with the warm electricity that danced through their bodies where there bare skin met. "Damn Raccoon! Get the fuck out of my trash can!" The Alpha yelled and seconds later something was thrown at the small animal making it chirp out crossly and scurry away. Denim hued eyes softened in relief and so did Hinata's own darkened honey hued gaze. "I'm so done with these all damn pests," the Alpha sighed and when the front door to the den house slammed shut the orange-haired Omega pulled his hand off of Kageyama’s mouth. Nervous but exaggerated giggles lurched out of both boys as Hinata rested his forehead against the dark-haired Alpha's shoulder without thinking. His inner Omega rejoiced at the sound of Kageyama's uncontrollable laughter and the petite Omega felt a blush bloom across his heavily freckled face. Two minutes of laughs and wheezes were passed around and when Hinata leaned up and locked his darkened honey hued gaze onto the dark-haired Alpha's denim hued one, the orange-haired Omega felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never seen the crinkles around Kageyama's eyes when he laughed before or the way the tip of his nose dusted over in a rosy hue. Hinata's inner Omega purred out at the sight and whether it was because his inner Omega or just being caught up in the moment, the orange-haired Omega leaned his face closer into the dark-haired Alpha's nearly swooning at his thick eyelashes. Denim hued eyes dropped down to his lips and back to his darkened honey hued eyes before Kageyama visibly gulped. That was enough to send Hinata shooting up and off of the lofty Alpha to stand up trying to calm his racing heart and trying to stop a heated swirl dancing in his lower stomach. 

"Nice save there. Definitely earned some trustworthy points bite-size dumbass." The new nickname caused the petite Omega to scrunch up his nose, he hated insults about his height but earing the 'trustworthy points' made him smile softly. Plus being called 'bite-sized' beat being called just 'dumbass' hopefully they replaced each other. Kageyama brushed of the back of his joggers avoiding Hinata's gaze as the orange-haired Omega moved to head back towards the car.

"That just means I'm wining then 'Yama." The orange-haired Omega turned his tone teasing with his own nickname causing the dark-haired Alpha to bristle. Hinata slipped back into the SUV before Kageyama and shrugged of the other’s questions about the delay by muttering about the Raccoon. Once the dark-haired Alpha was back in the car and everyone was buckled in, Tanaka took off and Noya took control of the aux cord. On the hour-long drive back home everyone ignored their phones and sang along or screamed in Tanaka's case along with the music, Kageyama surprisingly joined in with his celebrating packmates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was singing along with the rock song blasting through the car when they pulled into the driveway but when darkened honey hued eyes drifted over to the porch everyone ceased their awful singing. On the porch swing rested a tired looking Suga in baggy white shirt and sweatpants with a grey throw blanket draped over his shoulders. Beside him a stressed Asahi sat in a hoodie with matching joggers whose brown tresses fell messily onto his shoulders. He sat with his head in his palms and elbows leaned on his knees. The Lead Omega rubbed soothing circles on the large Alpha's back while a annoyed looking Ennoshita sat in the lawn chair next to them wearing a matching flannel pajama set. Those weren't the people that sent chills down Hinata's spine. It was Daichi leaning on his palms that rested on the wooden porch railing whose charcoal hued glare bore down at them from the porch that sent the shivers into the petite Omega. The Lead Alpha wore long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants and when he moved to slowly walk down the porch stairs Noya cut the music off.

“Fuck," Hinata said as Daichi stopped at the last step and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Is it too late to throw it in reverse?" The orange-haired Omega asked his tone coming across as serious and every set of eyes in the SUV landed on him.

“Hinata!" They all scolded him at the same time and when they all turned their gazes back onto the Lead Alpha, he motioned with his hand for them to get out. Daichi's expression was the exact definition of 'if looks could kill.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this update but I’ve been bottle feeding puppies since Tuesday and found myself forgetting to publish this chapter even though I edited it yesterday! Anyways, drop a comment and kudos and see you next Thursday with the next update! I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night!

The air inside the SUV went stale and muggy within seconds as everyone in its confines hesitated to open their doors. A deep ominous growl bordering on that of a roar could be heard even from within the SUV and it instantly had Hinata wondering if Daichi was a pureblood Alpha because if so, he really didn't want to hear the Lead Alpha's roar. Both Omegas in the car flinched and scrunched their shoulders up to their ears as the petite Omega's inner Omega instantly whimpered wanting to submit to the authority that was beckoning them. Somehow everyone in the SUV opened their doors at the same time and a few seconds later they were all standing in the driveway. Darkened honey hued eyes couldn't lift themselves off of his tennis shoes as he walked absent mindedly to stand in front of Daichi like the rest of his packmates did. To Hinata's right stood Kageyama so close that the petite Omega needed only to lean over a little to have his muscular shoulder rub against the lofty Alpha's bicep. If they weren't in trouble Hinata was sure his inner Omega would be trying its best to convince him to full on jump into the dark-haired Alpha's tone arms. If it wasn't for the scent blockers, the orange-haired Omega just might have hid behind Kageyama in hopes of being completely enveloped in his comforting sea salt and patchouli scent. Instead of that alluring concoction of smells all Hinata got was the Lead Alpha's sandal wood and leather scent hitting his nose in putrid and ireful waves and the petite Omega couldn't help but to gag slightly. 

“Eyes up," Daichi hissed out his tone so cavernous with vexation that without using his Alpha voice he had every set of eyes hauling up to lock onto his charcoal hued glare. Hinata instantly felt trepidation slither its way up his spine to wrap around his lungs in an icy vice making it hard to take in oxygen. The Lead Alpha clenched his fists at his side his muscular arm tensing under his own annoyance. "Where did you go?" Daichi's question was directed at Tanaka and Noya and the orange-haired Omega had a feeling it had something to do with their Epsilon ranking and not just because they were older than both, he and Kageyama. No one answered. "Where. Did. You. Go." The Lead Alpha didn't ask this time as his tone was clipped with dander.

“We just went to get Oikawa back for the window." The bald Alpha spoke his tone coming off as respectful as he could towards the taller Alpha in front of him. Hinata saw Daichi's charcoal gaze narrow and seconds later another snarl rumbled out of his chest at the words.

“You damaged their property!" The Lead Alpha bellowed, and everyone flinched including Suga, Asahi, and Ennoshita who had moved to stand at the top of the stairs. The long-haired Alpha's expression was angered and tortured as his chocolate hued glare landed on his Omega. It was the spunky Omega's turn to bristle under his Alpha’s calculating glare

“No! We just replaced his alien statue! Do you really think we-" Noya's speech was cut short by Daichi slamming his fist into the porch post behind him the wood groaned in protest and the strength behind the hit almost caused it to crack. 

“Do not belittle me!" The Lead Alpha's sandal wood and leather sent turned even more acrid with ever passing moment. Hinata quickly glanced to his left and saw just how much the spunky Omega wanted to quip back another agreement but thankfully for all of them, Noya bit down on his tongue to mind his manners. "I don't care what you did because you shouldn't have done it! Do you understand that we shouldn't retaliate? We are so much better than they are so why would you even try and get back at them?" Daichi spouted off question after question so quickly it left the orange-haired Omega's head swimming as he tried his best to focus on what was being said. The petite Omega turned his darkened honey hued gaze back to the Lead Alpha and watched as his dark hued brows furrowed together crossly. "No response?" Daichi spat out crossing his tone arms over his chest and Hinata had never felt worse about someone being disappointed in him in his whole life. "I'm too tired to decide your punishments tonight but that will change tomorrow. If any of you still have functioning brain cells, you'd do your best to stay out of my sight for the time being and think of a way to sneak that statue back without being caught." The Lead Alpha huffed out his tone heavy with exhaustion as he turned on his heel and walked up two of the four porch steps before he paused. "Noya," Daichi spoke glancing over his muscular shoulder to lock his charcoal hued gaze onto Noya's mocha one.

“Yes?" The spunky Omega asked through gritted teeth earning a glare from the Lead Alpha. Hinata prayed to every deity he knew that Noya didn't press his luck. 

“I can't imagine how terrifying it must be to wake up and your mate is gone, and his scent mysteriously stops being traceable in the kitchen." Daichi hissed out and the orange-haired Omega shifted his darkened honey hued gaze to lock onto Asahi who stool as rigid as anyone possible could be while a thousand emotions coated his strong face. "I hope you have the decency to understand that he deserves an apology." The Lead Alpha grumbled and on que the long-haired Alpha turned on his heel and went into the house slamming the door crossly in the process. To Hinata's left the spunky Omega cringed and his fists flexed and twitched in what seemed like annoyance. The petite Omega watched as the Lead Pair mumbled to themselves before Suga wrapped one arm around his Alpha effectively draping the blanket over him as well and they went inside. Ennoshita looked down at the three of his packmates and just shook his head softly and turned to head inside as well. 

"That wasn't so bad. It could've been worse." Hinata spoke tying to lighten the heavy mood, but his encouraging smile fell from his full lips when the rest of his packmates turned icy glares onto him. The spunky Omega's mocha hued eyes were gleamed over in tears of frustration that had yet to be shed. 

“Just wait until he's not half asleep and you'll release we're all fucked." Tanaka spoke rubbing at the back of his neck before walking up the stairs. "Lets head in, we'll deal with that alien tomorrow." The bald Alpha spoke, and everyone followed after quietly keeping their gazes low. Once upstairs everyone moved to their own room respectively and Hinata saw Noya pause outside of his and Asahi's shared room. The spunky Omega drew in a quick breath before he hulled open his bedroom door and shut it behind him swiftly. The orange-haired Omega reached for his doorknob but froze when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“Hinata?" Kageyama called softly and before the petite Omega even thought about his next course of action he’d turned around and locked his darkened honey hued gaze onto the dark-haired Alpha's denim hued one. Hinata hummed out a quick 'yes' his own fluttering nerves could be heard slightly in his word. "Tonight was the most fun I've had in a while so thanks," Kageyama spoke lifting a strong hand to scratch at the nape of his neck and maybe just maybe if the hallway wasn't dimly lit; the orange-haired Omega might believe that he saw a slight blush coating the dark-haired Alpha's cheekbones. "Even if your plan didn't keep us out of trouble." Kageyama's tone was condescending and Hinata just pressed his lips together in a thin line at the jab to his almost perfect plan. The petite Omega was really starting to get used to the dark-haired Alpha's insults that seemed less and less harsh with each one he said. Kageyama turned around and opened his door but before he crossed the threshold he hesitated and Hinata saw his shoulder muscles tense as if he was thinking. "Goodnight bite-size dumbass." The dark-haired Alpha's smirk could be heard in his words. 

“Night 'Yama." Hinata quipped before Kageyama softly closed his bedroom door. A giddiness pulsed through the petite Omega's veins despite the way his left brow twitched twice in ire. For once Hinata didn't reprimand his inner Omega for purring out at something Kageyama said to them as he shut his bedroom door with a soft smile coating his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata jogged happily down the stairs with his phone in his right hand. It had just turned noon and the orange-haired Omega figured the Lead Pair were gone by now so he finally snuck out of his room in search for lunch. The petite Omega pushed up the sleeves on his baggy white sweatshirt as he turned into the empty kitchen. Hinata caught a glimpse of himself in the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled down his dark green running shorts trying to make it look like he had something on under his sweatshirt. Just as the orange-haired Omega pulled open the silverware door and grabbed a spoon his phone began to chime away the new Animal Crossing tune and a bright smile worked its way onto his full lips. Hinata lifted his phone up to his face and eagerly accepted Kenma's video chat call.

“Kenma!" The petite Omega pouted to the blond- and brown-haired Omega as his image popped onto the screen of his phone. "Its no fair that you never have time for me anymore," Hinata whined as he opened the fridge and pulled out a strawberry flavored yogurt and heaved himself up to sit on the marble counter tops.

“Hinata, we called yesterday. And I'm a Lead Omega now its kinda stressful." Kenma spoke and the distinct sound of Mario dying filled up the silence stretching between his words. "Shit," the blond- and brown-haired Omega hissed. 

“Oh please, all you do is play video games and let your packmates do whatever they want." The orange-haired Omega spoke around a spoonful of creamy pink hued yogurt. "When's the last time you helped Kuroo rope in a raging Lev and Yaku?" Hinata asked pushing another heaping spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

“He's their Lead Alpha so they're his problem, but probably last week. I just kinda drone them all out." Kenma spoke as the music of the Mario game grew louder and louder like he was closer to finishing a level. 

“Aren't you supposed to help him?" The orange-haired Omega asked and the scent of sea salt and patchouli hit him full force causing his inner Omega to purr to life. Guess Kageyama's scent blocker wore off already too. Kenma answered a unfocused 'I guess' as he remained worried about his game only. Darkened honey hued eyes watched as the dark-haired Alpha entered the kitchen in a maroon colored name brand shirt and a light wash pair of jeans. Denim hued eyes landed on him and then rolled down to his seemingly naked freckled legs and instantly a deep blush bit into Hinata's face. The dark-haired Alpha visibly gulped causing his Adam’s apple to bob as he pulled his gaze off the petite Omega’s legs. 

“Morning," Kageyama spoke moving to grab a plastic cup out of the cabinet next to the one the orange-haired Omega was leaning on. 

“Hinata? Who was that?" The blond and brown Omega asked finally giving his best friend a small fraction of his attention. A dark hued brow quirked up and the petite Omega instantly found himself nervous for absolutely no reason. 

“That's just Kageyama one of the first year Alphas." Hinata spoke quickly his darkened honey hued gaze watching as the dark-haired Alpha poured himself a hefty portion of milk. Just how much milk did the lofty Alpha need?

“You mean the one who-"the petite Omega cut off his friend by saying 'I have to go' before swiftly ending the call. He'd completely forgotten he'd told Kenma about Kageyama’s rude attitude and how he acted after theirs brief run. If they were starting to be friendly towards each other he didn't need an overprotective Kenma cussing out the dark-haired Alpha.

“Morning," Hinata answered hoping his abrupt end of the conversation didn't garner any questions thrown his way. Sea salt and patchouli turned musky in what seemed to be jealously and maybe a hint of possessiveness. It caused the petite Omega's inner Omega to chirp out eagerly and surprisingly it caused a heat to swirl in the pit of Hinata's stomach.

“Who was that?" Kageyama came across as casual as he leaned into the kitchen doorframe with denim hued gaze watching intently as the orange-haired Omega shoveled another large bite of yogurt into his mouth.

“Kenma, he's Nekoma's setter and a good friend of mine." Hinata mumbled tiredly trying to calm his ever rapidly beating heart. Dark hued brows furrowed together at the word 'setter' but the dark-haired Alpha remained stoic. "Why?" The orange-haired Omega asked placing his spoon in the sink to his left. Before Kageyama could respond a series of chaotic knocks and bangs against the front door had the dark-haired Alpha placing his half full glass of milk on the nearby bookcase in the living room and turning on his heel. A warning snarl ripped ferociously out Kageyama's chest shaking the walls and Hinata instantly wondered if the lofty Alpha was a pureblood Alpha because he'd never heard a regular Alpha sound like that. Not even Daichi or his own step-father. The petite Omega slid off the counter and moved to creep behind the growling Kageyama as another bout of wrathful bangs to the front door could be heard. 

“Daichi!" A baritone pitched voice came across the door and for some reason it's screech like tone made Hinata instantly thinking it was an Omega. “I know your Crows stole my Taro!" The voice yelled out again and a snarl from an Alpha answered Kageyama's growls and snarls as they came closer to the wooden door. "Open the fuck up!" Hinata instantly found himself growling even though it wasn't as loud as the dark-haired Alpha's. Looks like it's time for the orange-haired Omega to finally put a face to the name 'Oikawa Toru'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two day late update but between bottle feeding puppies and planning my birthday party I’m a bit tired lol! I promise next update will be on next Thursday! Anyways drop a comment and a kudos! Thanks for reading!

Darkened honey hued eyes watched as Kageyama gripped the metal doorknob so roughly it groaned irefully as the dark-haired Alpha wrenched open the hardwood door. Thankfully, the two college aged men stayed put on the porch and didn't try and shove past Kageyama. However, Hinata could see how rigid the shorter brown-haired man was and if it wasn't for the larger man's hand on his wrist, something told the orange-haired Omega that he'd be forcing his way into the den. The scent of almonds and hibiscus hit the petite Omega in hexing waves and the obviously Omegan scent wasn’t what caused his own citrus and cherry blossom scent to sour in distress. No, it was the amber and mint scent rolling into the den house in putrid and warning waves. The distinctively Alpha scent is what caused Hinata's citrus and cherry blossom scent to turn rancid and acrid with stress and anger. Out of the corner of his eyes, the orange-haired Omega saw how the dark-haired Alpha's nose flared and twitched as he took in Hinata's scent. Seconds later sea salt and patchouli erased and chased away the unfamiliar scents as Kageyama's scent demanded respect and acknowledgement, there was diffidently no doubt in the petite Omega's mind that the dark-haired Alpha was a pureblood Alpha. 

“Tobio? Isn't this ironic?" The shorter man spat his baritone pitched voice coming across as Omegan and when his mocha hued glare landed on Hinata's darkened honey hued one it narrowed in thought. The orange-haired Omega bristled and went ramrod straight as he turned his glare eerily serious. 

“Oikawa, I'm sorry but we don't have Taro." Kageyama spoke woodenly keeping his lofty frame in between the petite Omega and bond pair on the front porch. Hinata felt his orange hued brows raise up in shock, he'd imagined Oikawa Touro as a small Omega closer to his or Noya's size not as tall as he really was. Oikawa pulled his mocha hued glare off of the petite Omega to lock onto the dark-haired Alpha's swirling denim hued glare. 

“I would've figured you'd at least end up at Nekoma or somewhere with an actual reputation," Oikawa spoke with a sneer and before Hinata could reign in his inner Omega he was snarling and trying to shove past the dark-haired Alpha to retaliate for the insult thrown at his pack. Kageyama was quick to react and use his right hand to press back in the middle of the orange-haired Omega's chest to keep Hinata at bay. The tall Omega laughed out at the display before the Alpha beside him snarled to life, but it wasn't aimed at the dark-haired Alpha or the seething male Omega he held back easily. It was directed at Oikawa. 

“We came for the damn alien not to patronize them. Its bad enough you snuck out to break their window." The buff Alpha spoke and turned his charcoal gaze onto Kageyama. "I've mailed what should cover the damages to your Lead Alpha." The Alpha rambled off earning a curt nod from the dark-haired Alpha. The mention of the window didn't sit well with Hinata.

“You think you can just damage our den and pay us off?" The orange-haired Omega hissed out his own tiny claiming fangs elongating in his own defense. His inner Omega was restless over the way Kageyama's large hand radiated heat through the fabric of his clothes and the way the taller Omega smirked at the question he all but spat. 

“Not now Hinata." It wasn't often the dark-haired Alpha used his actual name and it seemed to at least get Hinata's attention off of defending the honor of his pack to try and tame his purring inner Omega. "The Lead Pair aren't home so you should probably head out, I’ll tell Daichi what you told me Iwaizumi." Kageyama spoke his tone as stoic as it had been when he introduced himself to the pack. "I hope you find Taro," the dark-haired Alpha spoke as he went to shut the door but a foot wedging its way in between the door frame and door stopped him. Seconds later it was reopened almost slamming into Kageyama's face as he jumped out of its way and pushed Hinata further back instinctively. 

“I want Taro back by tomorrow morning or I'll tell your parents about how their pureblood son is growing attached to an Omega." Oikawa spoke and it was the dark-haired Alpha's turn to go rigid as he instantly dropped his hand away from the orange-haired Omega. "Wouldn't want to disappoint them any further would you?" The taller Omega's grin was like wildfire as Oikawa turned on his heel and went to walk down the porch steps with his Alpha in tow. "Tick-tock, Tobio." Before Hinata could watch them get in their car and drive off the front door was swiftly swung shut by Kageyama. The dark-haired Alpha turned around and for a half a second locked his denim hued glare onto the petite Omega's darkened honey hued gaze. 

“That was Oikawa?" Hinata asked disbelief heavy in his tone.

“Yeah," Kageyama huffed out as he turned back towards the kitchen pausing only to grab his cup of milk. The orange-haired Omega stalked after him and into the kitchen and watched as Kageyama sat down at the kitchen table any traces of his somewhat good mood gone. Before Hinata could stop himself his next question slipped past his full lips. 

“Why does he know you?" He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit jealous but of course the petite Omega blamed the emotion on his inner Omega. Darkened honey hued eyes drifted onto Kageyama as the orange-haired Omega crossed the room to turn on the coffee pot and throw away his empty yogurt container. 

“We were born into the same pack as pups. His parents were the Lead Pair." The dark-haired Alpha was surprisingly answering the questions fully despite the way his denim hued glare sizzled intently on the cup of milk sitting on the table before him. Hinata quirked up a brow, if they were in the same pack that means they were on the same volleyball team throughout middle school and high school. 

“So, you two were on the same team for a while then?" The petite Omega asked as he moved to the cupboard to stretch up on his tip toes to reach the coffee mugs on the top shelf. The stretch burned his unused muscles nicely and once he had his feet planted fully on the ground again, Kageyama muttered a quick 'yeah.' "You're a pureblood Alpha, that's cool." Hinata spoke moving back to the coffee pot with his turquoise hued mug in his petite hands.

“I guess," the dark-haired Alpha grumbled, and his hateful tone should've been enough for the orange-haired Omega to know that it was a touchy subject. And yet, Hinata's inner Omega convinced him to press his luck further. 

“So what generation pureblood are you? My step-father is a second generation." The orange-haired Omega spoke as he smelled sea salt and patchouli turning acrid in annoyance and the petite Omega tried his best to focus on the rich scent of freshly brewed coffee instead. Of course, Hinata had heard about the pureblood families that all but forced their pups to keep the bloodline pure by bod omg to Alphas only, but those families usually had more than three generations of only purebloods before they started that. The orange-haired Omega remembered the fifth-generation pureblood that got removed from his high school because he'd been caught during the sports festival sneaking off with a female Omega. No way in hell he'd ever agree with how those families behaved.

“Seventh-generation." The words were spat and as Hinata felt himself freeze as shock took over him. He'd never expected his generation to be that large of a number but considering the oldest pureblood family is on their twenty-fourth generation, so it really wasn't that odd, but he'd never expected to be packmates with anything above a third-generation pureblood Alpha. Coffee splashed onto the countertop and the orange-haired Omega cursed as he placed down the pot, he was pouring it out of. "I'm gonna get some of my things ready for next week’s classes. See you at practice." Kageyama spoke as he sat his empty cup into the stainless-steel sink next to the coffee pot. Before Hinata could speak or ask about what Oikawa meant by 'disappoint your parents' the dark-haired Alpha was out of the kitchen and jogging up the stairs taking his upset sea salt and patchouli scent with him. The orange-haired Omega sighed out heavily as his darkened honey hued gaze landed on the coffee mess before him. Oh, how today was seeming to take a turn for the worse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Practice was halfway through when they finally started to work on their 'quicks'. The first two attempts had been a bit rocky because Kageyama continued to hold back on the speed of his tosses despite the maneuver being called a 'quick'. Hinata angled his orange hued brows downwards in vexation as he moved into a position again, the rest of the packmates watched intently. Tsukishima excluded of course. Darkened honey hued eyes landed on the dark-haired Alpha's lofty frame and the orange-haired Omega couldn't force down the words slamming against his gritted teeth. 

“Don't hold back Kageyama," Hinata yelled and turned his darkened honey hued glare serious when Kageyama's denim hued gaze locked onto his own. "No matter where you set to, I'll be there." The petite Omega’s tone was as serious as sin and when the dark-haired Alpha looked away, he tried his best not to feel completely disappointed at his lack of trust. His inner Omega wasn't happy with how the first few quicks had gone either. 

“Whatever you say," Kageyama's tone was skeptical and when Daichi gave the order he moved into position hoping to catch the Libero on the other side of the net off guard. Darkened honey hued eyes watched as thick muscles rolled under pale skin as the dark-haired Alpha used his fingertips to launch the green volleyball into the air. Hinata was already running but when he saw the ball head for the opposite direction Kageyama was facing, his tennis shoes squeaked loudly against the hardwood floor of the gym as Hinata pivoted instantly. This was the swiftest set he'd ever been given and to say the least it was exhilarating. The petite Omega was running with the volleyball now and just when he thought he'd be out of Noya's reach, he leapt. The orange-haired Omega squeezed his eyes shut on instinct and swung his palm down connecting with the volleyball. The gym floor squeaked when the volleyball landed onto it and a stinging pulse zoomed and danced against Hinata's palm as he made a rough landing on the floor barely staying upright. Darkened honey eyes ripped open to watch the Libero lean up from his dive that he’d missed by half an inch with a grin like wildfire coating his face. Behind him Suga cheered excitedly along with Tanaka as the orange-haired Omega turned to his left to lock gazes with a stunned Kageyama. Denim hued eyes swirled with a thousand emotions as sea salt patchouli rolled off him in proud but disbelieving waves turning rich with sweetness. It caused Hinata's inner Omega to purr and before he could stop himself, he was running across the gym and throwing himself onto the dark-haired Alpha. Kageyama barely caught him by wrapping his arms around the petite Omega's midriff as Hinata locked his muscular legs around the lofty Alpha's waist and threw his arms around Kageyama's neck.

“Did you see it? I didn't even know you could switch the ball's direction to go opposite of your stance!" The orange-haired Omega gushed locking his darkened honey hued gaze onto the dark-haired Alpha's denim hued one. Warm and heated electricity pulsed up Hinata's arms from where they lay around Kageyama's bare skin of his neck but they both ignored it. "How did you learn to do that! Toss to me again!" The petite Omega chirped out his own scent pumping out in pleading waves and when a half grin tugged up on the corner of the lofty Alpha's mouth Hinata realized he was hanging off of him like a front facing backpack. The orange-haired Omega quickly untangled himself and fell to the ground unceremoniously as the world came crashing back down. Kageyama's denim hued eyes widened as if he too just noticed the situation they had been in and deep blushes set into both college aged men’s skin. "Sorry! I got excited." Hinata mumbled slowly standing up and making sure to not lock gazes with Kageyama or focus on his sea salt and patchouli scent. His inner Omega might as well of died and gone to heaven or maybe it died from second hand embarrassment. 

“Just don't do it again." The dark-haired Alpha mumbled out turning away from the petite Omega and when the rest of the pack finally moved to join them, the Lead Omega had already hit Tanaka for laughing and Tsukishima for his 'King' and 'Queen' insults.

“Good job you two but you have a lot of work to do." The Lead Alpha spoke with a faint smile and when Noya came to stand beside Asahi and the large Alpha snubbed his Omega by flinching away from the attempted high-five, Daichi frowned. "I hate to ruin the moment but I did say your punishments would be announced after practice," the Lead Alpha spoke with a sigh as the gym's timer buzzed to signify their two hours were over all pack members of last night's escapades cringed. "You four outside, we need to talk." Daichi didn't need to gesture or point out which packmates he wanted to follow him as he moved to the gym doors. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Noya followed after their Lead Alpha with lowered gazes and thundering pulses and trepidation heavy in all of their scents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or a kudos!!! Thanks for reading! In the next chapter or so there will be a masturbation scene but I’ll leave a warning in the chapter notes in case you want to skip that. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night! See you next Thursday with the next update!

Hinata stood ramrod straight as Daichi crossed his arms over his chest causing his muscles to roll under his pale skin. The orange-haired Omega was thankful that Kageyama was standing to his left and Noya to his right, it was a comfort that his inner Omega keened at. Sea salt and patchouli seemed less vibrant as the Lead Alpha blew out a thick exhale of air in the fading sunlight. Darkened honey hued eyes lifted up from the concrete to land onto Daichi's strong face as Hinata tried his best to keep his expression neutral despite how much anxiety was currently zooming through his petite frame with every rapid beat of his heart.

"I'm really disappointed in you all for sneaking out but I can't say Oikawa didn't have it coming." The Lead Alpha's tone was drained but the half grin tugging up one corner of his mouth eased Hinata's worries. The spunky Omega to the orange-haired Omega's right smirked at the comment as Daichi's charcoal hued gaze drifted through the four troublesome packmates. "However, that doesn't mean you won't be getting punished for your actions," The Lead Alpha spoke his own knowing smirk working up both sides of his mouth as the groans of dismay from Noya and Tanaka filled up the empty space between them. "Noya and Tanaka you'll be taking over mine, Suga's, and Asahi's chores for a week." Daichi explained watching teasingly as his packmates deflated in defeat at the words he spoke. "Kageyama and Hinata will be taking care of Ennoshita's, Tsukishima's, and Yamaguchi's chores for a week as well." The Lead Alpha spoke and Hinata snuck a quick glance to his left to see Kageyama's dark hued brows furrow in ire, but the dark-haired Alpha didn't complain. "Have you guys decided on how you're getting the statue back?" Daichi asked and no one answered causing the Lead Alpha to groan out in frustration using his thumb and fore finger to rub at the bridge of his nose. 

"I was going to take Asahi out for dinner to apologize." Noya spoke as he scratched nervously at the back of his neck. The Lead Alpha's annoyed expression softened slightly before he gave the spunky Omega a quick nod of acknowledgement and permission. "What're you doing tonight Tanaka?" The spunky Omega asked turning to face the bald Alpha who mulled through his thoughts before throwing his head back in dismay.

"I totally forgot to start my essay that's due tomorrow." Tanaka exclaimed animatedly and when Hinata bit back a laugh he got sent a glare by Daichi which instantly stopped his snickering. The Lead Alpha tossed his charcoal glare over to Kageyama and recognition flashed through his eyes at an idea zipping through his mind.

"Can either of you drive?" Daichi asked using his right hand to gesture between both the orange-haired Omega and the dark-haired Alpha. 

"I can," both Hinata and Kageyama answered at the same time causing a deep blush to dig into the petite Omega's heavily freckled cheeks. The Lead Alpha chuckled slightly before scratching at his chin in thought.

"Who has a car?" Daichi asked and the orange-haired Omega bit down on the inside of his cheek. His mother was supposed to be surprising him with a car tomorrow evening when everyone's parents came to meet their pack. 

"I do, it's in the garage." The dark-haired Alpha spoke woodenly and when the Lead Alpha nodded slowly, he gave them both a small smile.

"You two are going to take it back after dinner, okay?" Daichi asked even though he knew neither Kageyama nor Hinata would refuse his instructions. Hinata's inner Omega purred to life at the idea of being alone with the lofty Alpha causing the petite Omega to have to smother the sound before it rumbled out of his own chest. After a quick 'yes sir' from both the dark-haired Alpha and the orange-haired Omega the Lead Alpha walked back towards the gym doors. "Let's go get the pack and head home," Daichi called over his shoulder and the four other packmates were quick to follow after their Lead Alpha. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata slid on his black Crocs as he sat on the edge of his bed. Dinner had been a delicious katsudon but thanks to his nerves and excited buzzing inner Omega, the petite Omega couldn't stomach more than a few bites. Darkened honey hued eyes landed on the mirror in the bathroom and Hinata smiled. The orange-haired Omega wore a black and red checkerboard shirt and a pair of black athletic joggers. Hinata stood up from his bed and made sure to grab his phone before he headed out of his room, a quick darkened honey hued glance to Kageyama's door found it closed and it caused the petite Omega to pause his walking. The orange-haired Omega debated waiting and seeing if the dark-haired Alpha was still in his room, but his inner Omega convinced him to just head outside. Jogging down the stairs, Hinata spotted a cuddling Daichi and Suga laying in a large recliner while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat hip to hip together on the couch in the living room. As he passed by the petite Omega was able to see that they were watching some type of dinosaur documentary on the large flat screen T.V. Once outside the loud purring thrum of an engine could be heard and Hinata froze when his darkened honey hued gaze landed onto Kageyama's car pulled up against the curb. The all black Jaguar sports car had its convertible top lowered and seemed to shine in the fading sunset. Hinata had never seen such a gorgeous car this close before and to say the least he stood their dumbfounded while his inner Omega keened at the dark-haired Alpha shuffling through songs in the driver's seat. 

"Hey bite-size dumbass," Kageyama called out from the convertible causing the orange-haired Omega to lock his darkened honey hued gaze onto the dark-haired Alpha's denim hued one. "Are you gonna get in or do I have to come and get you?" Hinata bristled as he fought the urge to blush while his inner Omega purred out as loud as it possibly could. The petite Omega was quick to jog the rest of the way to the car and when the dark-haired Alpha leaned over to open his door, Hinata noticed the alien statue laying across the backseat. 

"Thanks 'Yama." The orange-haired Omega climbed into the car setting back into the comfortably leather seat and closed the door. "Where'd you get such a nice car? Like do you understand how cool this is?" Hinata rushed his questions as his darkened honey hued gaze drifted through the entire interior of the car and when he landed on the gear shift, he was surprised to find as a standard shift. 

"Can you buckle? My parents got it for me." Kageyama spoke as his denim hued gaze landed onto the petite Omega's darkened honey hued one as Hinata realized what the lofty Alpha wore. Kageyama had a tight fitting dark green name brand tee-shirt one that showed each roll and ripple of his muscular frame when he moved slightly. And don't even get the orange-haired Omega started the tight light wash jeans that showed off Kageyama's sculpted legs. Hinata leaned forwards and started messing with the radio and air conditioner causing the dark-haired Alpha to growl out in ire. "I said to buckle dumbass!" Kageyama all but hissed as he leaned back over and used one hand to push the petite Omega back into the seat and his other hand to swiftly buckle Hinata in. Sea salt and patchouli came off in protective waves as denim hued eyes locked onto darkened honey ones. The orange-haired Omega felt his heartrate increase as a deeper blush imbedded itself into his freckled cheeks. A few seconds of staring passed and Hinata realized not only was Kageyama still pinning him to the seat by his shoulder, but the dark-haired Alpha was completely leaning over top of him still. The orange-haired Omega saw Kageyama's nostrils flare and twitch as if he was scenting Hinata and it made his inner Omega try to convince him to lean up and close the difference between them. For some reason Hinata found himself wanting to listen to his inner Omega, it was almost as if he had a tiny crush on the dark-haired Alpha. Wait- there's no way the orange-haired Omega liked him; he's never had a crush before. The petite Omega wouldn't even know what a crush felt like. Maybe he was just staring to get a cold and that's why he seemed so flushed of lately. Yeah, that had to be it. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata whispered softly finally seeming to get those denim hued eyes to lit back up with life as dark hued brows lifted up in shock. Two seconds. That's how long it took for Kageyama to disentangle himself from the orange-hued Omega and turn back to face the steering wheel. Hinata watched intently as the dark-haired Alpha buckled up and started driving up the street. 

"Sorry, I got lost in thought." Kageyama spoke as he shifted gears but never pulled his denim hued glare off of the road ahead of them. 

"Its fine." The orange-haired Omega spoke quietly and from the way the dark-haired Alpha clenched his jaw; disappointment ran through Hinata's petite frame. His inner Omega whined out at the idea of no conversations being passed between the two of them. The petite Omega turned his head to look out the open window as the wind blew his orange tresses around wildly. 

"Your last kill at practice was pretty cool." Kageyama spoke after ten or so minutes of silence causing an excited grin to break out onto Hinata's freckled face. The orange-haired Omega whipped around to face the lofty Alpha as he threw his arms up in exaggeration. 

"Really? I can't believe how fast that last toss you sent me was?" Hinata all but squealed out as he watched a faint smile work its way onto Kageyama's face. It was such a relaxing expression that it managed to turn the petite Omega's insides to goo, his inner Omega included. "Can you always toss that fast?" Hinata asked again and for the rest of the trip the duo talked about volleyball techniques and whatnot with deep blushes coating their faces and soft expressions passed between the two of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata followed Kageyama up the stairs to their separate rooms with a yawn. Although it was only almost eleven the orange-haired Omega was exhausted. They'd easily put Taro back and on the way home Hinata played song after song singing along and tried his best to ignore the denim hued glances that would land on him occasionally. Once up the stairs, the duo each walked to their own door and before Hinata could open his door the dark-haired Alpha cleared his throat.

"Thanks for another fun evening. I didn't expect to actually enjoy your company." Although Kageyama's words should've caused ire to zoom through his petite frame all it did was cause Hinata's heart to flutter and his inner Omega to purr. "Goodnight bite-size dumbass." The dark-haired Alpha spoke locking his denim hued gaze onto the petite Omega's darkened honey hued one. And then Kageyama smiled. Instantly Hinata felt his heart freeze and run a mile a minute at the same time and before he could respond the dark-haired Alpha entered his bedroom and shut the door. The orange-haired Omega ripped his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Kenma's number while walking into his own room. It rang twice before the blond- and brown-haired Omega answered.

"Hinata? Do you realize how late it is?" Kenma's voice was drowsy but the petite Omega could hear the Animal Crossing Jingle ringing out into the background mixing with Kuroo's snores as he pressed his phone to his ear. Hinata flopped back unceremoniously onto his bed with a giant sigh as he tried his best to decide on what to say but his inner Omega took over. 

"Kenma, we might have a problem." The orange-haired Omega spoke slowly and seconds later the music stopped signaling the blond- and brown-haired Omega hit pause on his game. 

"What kind of problem? Is that Kageyama guy messing with you again?" Kenma asked his words rushed and coming across as protective. The petite Omega took in a deep breath before deciding the only way to figure out what he was feeling was to talk about it.

"I might have a tiny, almost not even there kind of crush on Kageyama." Hinata didn't breathe or pause as he rambled through his confession and waited with bated breath for his best friend's response. Seconds passed and the orange-haired Omega instantly regretted his somewhat of a confession.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this update but I’ve been sick and dealing with family issues anyways I’m back for good and updates for this book have changed to every Friday instead of Thursday because they’re usually a day late lol! Anyways drop a comment or kudos if you want! I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night! See you in the next update

The silence on the other end of Hinata's phone was more than just deafening it was earsplitting. The orange-haired Omega fell backwards onto his bed and counted as the seconds ever so slowly ticked by. Against the phone Kenma drew in a reprimanding breath which caused so much trepidation to bubble up into Hinata's throat that he had to chew roughly on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming in utter frustration. Another ten seconds passed by and Hinata's inner Omega began to squirm in worry causing the petite Omega's stomach to roll and tumble and then finally the blond- and brown-haired Omega spoke.

"Hinata, its not April." Kenma spoke tiredly and darkened honey hued eyes rolled in ire at the joke. Hinata clicked his tongue in response letting his dislike of the poorly executed joke be heard. The orange-haired Omega felt his inner Omega hiss annoyedly in response to what his friend said as a few more stifling seconds passed between the two of them. "Are you being serious?" The blond- and brown-haired Omega's question was disbelieving but somehow didn't come across as rude as Hinata thought his response would've or should’ve been about the situation. 

"Yes," the petite Omega's response was drug out in a sheepish way as darkened honey hued eyes explored Hinata's ceiling as said Omega tapped his feet on his bed along to an unknown beat. "I said it was a really tiny one. If I address it early on it should disappear right?" The orange-haired Omega asked using his right shoulder to press his phone against his ear as he dropped his hand to the mattress to toy with his duvet trying to distract himself from his own mind. 

"As long as your inner Omega doesn't react to him then if it really is tiny it should go away." Kenma's words were like a vice that constricted itself around Hinata throat that cut off his airway with a very inaudible gasp. The silence was deafening. "It isn't reacting is it?" The blond- and brown-haired Omega asked broadly, and the Animal Crossing jingle could be heard faintly again as Kenma resumed his playing. Hinata wanted to answer truthfully but for fear of rejection for somewhat falling for a hateful Alpha the lie effortlessly bubbled up from his chest and buzzed against his full lips. 

"Nope, still no reactions in the Alpha department." Guilt zoomed through the petite Omega's veins and he bit down harshly on his bottom lip to stop his groan of ire trying to escape his mouth. Hinata found himself wanting to ask about the warm electricity that pulsed through Kageyama and into him anytime their bare skin made contact but to do that would mean Kenma might figure out he'd lied earlier. Resolve sparked faintly in the orange-haired Omega's chest as he decided he'd just have to do some research about it on his own. Through the quiet the celebratory sound of a fish being caught could be heard from Kenma's side of the call. "What'd you catch?" The petite Omega asked tiredly through a yawn realizing how exhausted he suddenly had become. In the background a door creaked open and Kenma cursed vividly. 

"How many times have I told you to stop hiding in the bathroom closet just, to sneak your Switch from me when you're supposed to be asleep?" Kuroo's voice was a grumble of restraint with an unshaken sleepy fog that seeped into his tone. A small smile worked its way onto Hinata's face as he burst out in teasing giggles. "Are you on the phone with Hinata?" The tired Alpha asked as a physical struggle could be heard over the phone, presumably over the gaming console. Kenma gave a quick grunt as his response to the question. The struggled ended and the orange-haired Omega could hear his best friend growling out insult after insult as he seemingly lost the scuffle over the phone and video game. "Sorry to cut this chat short but my Omega needs sleep and so do you Hinata." Kuroo scolded his voice slowly waking up as he mumbled his words together. "Night Hinata," the tired Alpha mumbled slowly and Kenma yelled a quk 'send help' in the background. 

"Night Kuroo." The orange-haired Omega laughed out and then the phone was hung up. Stretching slightly, Hinata stood and slipped off his clothes but kept his boxers on while he shuffled into his closet to grab a baggy canary yellow hoodie. The petite Omega made sure to plug in his phone and set his alarm clock up before tucking himself into bed. That night his dreams were filled of professional level volleyball games and a familiar dark-haired Alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to his dreams of Kageyama and volleyball, Hinata made up his mind in the morning to try his best to avoid the lofty Alpha all day. He knew he'd have no choice but to be in the same room as him during the parent dinner tonight but until then the overly flustered petite Omega had done his best to not be left alone with Kageyama. It was as if the orange-haired Omega was worried that the dark-haired Alpha could've shared the same dreams he had last night or that Kageyama could tell he'd confessed to having an infinitesimal crush on him last night to Kenna. With a happy hum, Hinata finished plating up the table for dinner while Suga and Noya cooked the delicious smelling Yakitori and a side of Onigiri while Yamaguchi cleaned the dishes used in the process of cooking. Darkened honey hued eyes skimmed over the wooden table making sure he hadn't missed any sets of silverware or cloth napkins. Hinata placed his petite hands on his hips triumphantly as he turned to face the other Omegas who sang loudly along to the kitchen radio as they crafted rice ball after rice ball or stunned dishes clean. The Lead Omega's handiwork was more cohesive and consistent while the spunky Omega's rice balls reminded the orange-haired Omega about Natsu's cooking. In the living room, the Alpha's could be heard chatting idly as they constructed the new entertainment center and rearranged the furniture in the living room. Hinata hadn't seen what the living room's new layout was and before he could stop himself, he was crossing the threshold into said room. Everything looked the same except the couch and love seat had switched positions and a new cherrywood entertainment center held up the T.V. Darkened honey hued eyes landed on Kageyama's strong back as the dark-haired Alpha leaned up from his kneeling position behind the T.V. Kageyama wore a name brand short sleeve azure hued shirt and a pair of tan cargo shorts that showed of his sculpted legs deliciously. As if the lofty Alpha could sense Hinata's darkened honey hued gaze on him he turned his head to lock his denim hued one onto the Omega's. A faint smile worked its way onto Kageyama's face as he lifted a strong hand to wave at Hinata. A deep blush dug its way onto the orange-haired Omega's freckled face as Hinata dropped his darkened honey hued gaze and was quick to turn on his heel. Hinata's inner Omega whined out wanting the petite Omega to turn around tackle the dark-haired Alpha in a hug. However, the orange-haired Omega smushed down the whining inner Omega as he quickly walked back into the kitchen. Suga turned to face Hinata as he swiped his hands clean on his jeans before beaming brightly at the Omega and then something behind him. Sea salt and patchouli wafted into the orange-haired Omega's nose and he cringed. His shoulders fell slack as Hinata snuck a quick glance over his shoulder to find denim hued eyes glaring daggers down onto him. Sea salt and patchouli turned rank in ire causing the petite Omega's inner Omega to keen out wanting nothing more than to comfort the lofty Alpha behind him. 

"Great! You and Kageyama need to go get the fruit I left in the car so we can slice it for desert." The Lead Omega spoke his silver hair glinting in the evening sunlight as he reached blindly behind his back to paw at the marble countertop for his keys. They gave a metallic jingle as Suga grabbed them and he was quick to toss them at the orange-haired Omega. "Catch," the warning came after the keys landed into Hinata's right hand and the Lead Omega stuck his tongue out at the petite Omega teasingly before turning back to the stove. 

"Come on." Hinata's voice was barely audible as he turned around and stalked past Kageyama. Walking through the living room most of the Alphas were taking a breather on the couch as they chugged water or complained about how starving they were. Once in the entryway hallway a large hand clasped down on the orange-haired Omega's shoulder. Heat radiated through Kageyama's palm and into the petite Omega's light grey shirt barely ghosting his freckled skin but still enough to send shivers down his sensitive spine. "Kageyama?" Hinata asked locking gazes with the dark-haired Alpha as his inner Omega rolled over in delight at the embrace and the sea salt and patchouli scent that took over their senses. 

"You've been avoiding me all day." Although Kageyama's tone was wooden the way his dark hued brows knitted together closely and the way his denim hued glare turned icy the orange-haired Omega knew the lofty Alpha wasn't pleased with his actions. 

"We've all been busy Kageyama." Hinata dismissed Kageyama's statement and went to walk away but seconds later his back made contact with the wall gently as two large hands landed on either side of his face. It had happened so fast Hinata had no idea where or how Kageyama had pushed him into the wall. The dark-haired Alpha leaned down and left only inches between their noses as he kept his denim hued glare on the orange-haired Omega's darkened honey hued one. 

"Just tell me what I did wrong so I can try and work on it. We need to get along not just avoid each other." Kageyama spoke his tone still stoic but it still cut through Hinata like a heated knife through butter. It never occurred to him that the lofty Alpha would be blaming himself over the petite Omega running from his feelings and thus snubbing said Alpha all day. Ignoring his frantic inner Omega Hinata finally spoke.

"You didn't do anything." The words were spoken slowly, and a scowl replaced Kageyama's neutral expression. Ten seconds ticked by before the dark-haired Alpha drew in a shuddering breath after scenting the air between the two of them. 

"Then what's your problem?" Kageyama hissed out. A thousand lies swept through Hinata's mind but before he could grasp one someone clearing their throat drew the attention away from their situation. At the end of the hallway stood a dark-haired woman and a grey-haired man both distinctively Alpha and middle aged. The way their gazes where crystalline sharp and threatening made the orange-haired Omega want to run for the hills. 

"Tobio, introduce your friend to your mother," the woman hissed out as her teeth ground together and sea salt and patchouli turned acrid in fear. This was the first time Hinata had ever seen such a panicked expression on the otherwise calm and collected Alpha. It was terrifying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or a kudos!!! I just wanna remind everyone that an Alpha Voice is something all Alphas can do that will send Omegas in a trance like state and usually end with said Omega dropping or fainting after its used. Its normally only used in dire emergencies like house fires, burglaries, etc, or to help calm a frantic Omega but that doesn't make it pleasant or negate the fact that some Alphas abuse this ability. Anyways there will be a masturbation scene from Hinata next chapter, so I wanted to warn everyone!!! I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night! See you next Friday!!!

Kageyama completely disentangled himself from Hinata's petite frame before the orange-haired Omega could blink, which left both Hinata and his inner Omega with their own cases of what could be described best as whiplash. Darkened honey hued eyes flicked between the dark-haired Alpha and his parents slowly and when the petite Omega caught onto Kageyama's mother's glare he found almost the same denim hue there as Kageyama's. Although her eyes where a shade or two lighter than her son's they were still ice cold nonetheless. Hinata's inner Omega was whining out to comfort the obviously distressed lofty Alpha but the stiffness of Kageyama's shoulders kept the orange-haired Omega's back rooted to the entryway wall. 

"Mother, father you're an hour early," was all Kageyama could choke out as his denim hued gaze quickly shifted to lock onto Hinata's darkened honey one and the petite Omega could've sworn he saw a glimpse of sorrow and maybe even regret hidden in the Alpha's eyes. Hinata snuck a peek at the dark-haired Alpha's mother and watched as her perfectly manicured brows angled downwards in utter annoyance. It made a muscle in the orange-haired Omega's jaw twitch and feather as he clenched his teeth down around a defensive growl for Kageyama.

"Is that a problem son?" It was Kageyama's father who spoke this time and his bass pitched voice literally sent waves of nausea through Hinata's lower stomach at the way the grey-haired Alpha's amber hued eyes cut into his own darkened honey hued ones. All the petite Omega could do was gulp down his trepidation as his inner Omega's pleading whines to leave this somehow terrifying situation grew a thousand times louder as the seconds passed by. 

"No. Of course, not father," the dark-haired Alpha's voice had never seemed so small and soft and don't even get Hinata started on how diluted the sea salt and patchouli scent had become. It was now completely taken over by a mixture of the pureblood Alpha bond pair's briny scents that had deeper hints of amber and sandal wood within them. 

"Good Tobio." the female Alpha swept a hand through her long dark hued tresses to push them over her slender shoulder as she paused in her speaking to scent the air. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust before she continued speaking. "Who's your Omegan friend?" Her azure blue hued eyes narrowed in aversion and Hinata had never heard someone mention his or any secondary gender with that much pent up revulsion hidden beneath their words. Once again Kageyama's denim hued eyes flickered for the smallest of seconds on Hinata's petite frame before the dark-haired Alpha swallowed so harshly that the orange-haired Omega saw his Adam's apple bob fiercely. 

"This is Hinata Shouyou," Kageyama bit out through clenched teeth as he kept his numb gaze on the hardwood floor. "He's a first year as well." The dark-haired Alpha added as a second thought or at least it seemed that way to Hinata and his inner Omega. 

"Seems kind of small to play volleyball," the grey-haired Alpha all but spat his insult in the orange-haired Omega's direction as he roved his amber hued glare up and down the petite Omega's frame. Hinata choked on his snarl and somehow found himself pissed when Kageyama didn't offer him a word of defense or even a pissed of expression towards his father. Why had Hinata expected the dark-haired Alpha to take offense alongside him? Oh how, the orange-haired Omega wished he could silence his inner Omega's snarling. "Don't you think so Tobio?" All Kageyama did in response was indolently shrug his muscular shoulders. Hinata felt his anger skyrocket and he had to press his fingernails into the palm of his hands forcefully to keep from growling causing the car keys to jingle loudly. Orange hued brows flicked up in thought as he found his scapegoat out of this. 

"Yeah, if you'll excuse me, I've got some stuff to carry in. I hope you both enjoy the family dinner and meeting the other parents." Hinata moved to walk closer to the front door but a soft and firm 'oi' from Kageyama had his hastened steps faltering slightly. The petite Omega snuck a quick glance over his tone shoulder to lock his darkened honey hued eyes onto pleading denim hued ones. All Hinata did in response was quirk up a brow in a 'go on' motion. 

"Don't you need help?" The lofty Alpha asked penuriously and Hinata's inner Omega buzzed to life wanting to have more alone time with Kageyama. Before the orange-haired Omega could offer his escape route to his friend and crush combo Kageyama's mother chimed in. 

"If he's on the team he can handle some heavy lifting. Besides, I think I'd like to have a chat with my darling Tobio. I just haven't seen you in forever." The female Alpha's words weren't the same endearing tone that Hinata's own mother would have used when addressing either of her pups. No, it reminded the petite Omega of whenever he got scolded or reprimanded by either his mother or stepfather. "You don't mind do you Shouyou?" Kageyama's mother using his first name felt somewhat disrespectful despite her elder status which normally meant she should've used that name. It was almost as if she was talking down towards the orange-haired Omega for something he wasn't sure about but had an underlying suspicion had something to do with his secondary gender. It added to the swirling retching feeling in the pit of Hinata's stomach and the whining and snarling of his inner Omega. 

"Sure, I don't mind." The petite Omega's words were clipped as all but fled outside and jogged down the front porch steps towards Suga's and Daichi's parked steel-blue minivan. The evening air cooled his emotions as he unlocked the minivan and swung open its hatch. Darkened honey hued eyes found two large watermelons and a small cantaloupe; without Kageyama's extra set of large hands he'd have to make two trips-

"Shouyou!" Natsu's high pitched screech cut through the orange-haired Omega's thoughts. Excitement buzzed through Hinata's veins as he turned around just in time to catch his younger sister who vaulted herself into his muscular arms. Laughs where shared between the siblings and when darkened honey hued eyes locked onto the stone grey ones of the petite Omega's stepfather all the happiness left his body. "I missed you," Natsu kept ranting unaware to the watchful glare of her biological father as he swept a hand through his ice white short hair. During his short time with his new pack Hinata had almost forgotten all about his stepfather's resentment towards him for just the circumstances of his birth. Darkened honey hued eyes fell to the driveway as the orange-haired Omega placed down his younger sister gently. 

"I missed you too," Hinata cooed playfully pinching his sister's face as he locked onto his mother's warm brown gaze. "Let me guess, she couldn't wait another minute before you guys left, could she?" The orange-haired Omega spoke about his younger sister as if she wasn't there earning a growl from her which lifted up the frown on his full lips. His inner Omega calmed down as well. 

"Yep, she missed her older brother so much." His mother laughed and when his stepfather didn't even try to hid his scoff as he toyed with his scarlet hued button up sleeves, Hinata ground down on his snarl full of venom. The petite Omega dropped his darkened honey hued gaze to lock onto his sister's mocha hued one. 

"Wanna help me with this fruit?" Hinata asked leaning down slightly to ruffle her curly orange hued tresses. The young pup grinned ear to ear as she nodded vigorously before spouting off an excited slur of 'yes yes yes'. The orange-haired Omega giggled out softly before turning around and grabbing the lightweight cantaloupe and handing it to his sister. Somehow, he managed to grab at both watermelons and swing the minivan's hatch shut before angling his head towards the front porch in a 'follow me' gesture before speaking. "Come on, lets go meet my packmates." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata finished rinsing off the last dish and handed it to Kageyama making sure that their fingertips didn't graze against each other for fear of the warm electricity that always pulsed through their veins at skin on skin contact. Ever since Kageyama's parents had arrived the dark-haired Alpha hadn't met the orange-haired Omega's darkened honey hued gaze even when Natsu picked on Kageyama and all but forced the lofty Alpha to play with her out back while the adults conversed over drinks on the patio furniture that sat on the back porch. 

"I think Natsu liked you," Hinata spoke softly not wanting to disrupt the Mario Kart tournament in the living room that was between their packmates. They were missing out on it as punishment for the statue incident. Outside Noya and Tanaka were packing away the patio furniture and sweeping the back porch. The dark-haired Alpha leaned up from tossing a soap cube into the dishwasher and swung the metal door shut and pressing the 'on' button. Denim hued eyes met darkened honey hued ones for the first time in hours and Hinata knew had something to do with how the lofty Alpha's parents had finally left. Denim pools swirled numbly under thick lashes as sea salt and patchouli slowly became more dominant in the kitchen. 

"I guess so." Kageyama's deep pitched tone was broad as he turned around to face the marble countertop and grab the spray bottle of cleaner and the kitchen rag. Hinata watched hungrily as hard-earned muscles rolled under Kageyama's shirt as he spritzed cleaner on the counter and rubbed it away with the cream hued rag. Sea salt and patchouli turned acrid in frustration as the dark-haired Alpha took out his pent-up emotions by scrubbing the countertops until the rag squeaked in protest against the polished marble. 

"You okay 'Yama? You can talk to me about it if you want." Before Hinata's inner Omega could even encourage him to move, the petite Omega pressed a small hand palm down on the middle of Kageyama's strong back. Thick muscles tensed under splayed fingers and it caused a deep blush to bit into the orange-haired Omega's heavily freckled cheeks as he realized just what he'd done. 

"That's the thing you don't get, I can't talk to you about it." Kageyama ground out his words causing shock to dance through all of Hinata's petite frame as his darkened honey hued eyes drew back in surprise as well. Was this not the same Alpha that confronted him hours ago about avoiding him all day long? 

"Don't be embarrassed everybody's parents get to them at one point or another," Hinata would know that for sure. As sea salt and patchouli turned rank in resentment as the dark-haired Alpha whirled around to glare denim hued daggers down at the much shorter Omega. Hinata's hand fell limply to his right side. 

"Don't pretend to know anything about me or my parents." The words weren't necessarily spat but the venom was still heavy in Kageyama's tone. Darkened honey hued eyes turned to stone as they bored into denim hued ones. 

"Don't push someone who's trying to help you away then. I'm not trying to be pushy but seriously 'Yama I think you'll feel better if you just talk about it a little." Hinata kept his tone soft despite the angry burn in the middle of his tone but lean chest. Seconds, literal seconds was all it took for the petite Omega to be pressed into the countertop behind him by Kageyama's hips on his own as the loftier Alpha's large hands smacked loudly onto the countertop next to Hinata's petite ones. Kageyama fully boxed in the orange-haired Omega as he dipped his chin down to send a denim hued warning glare the Omega's way. Hinata's inner Omega keened out and Hinata would be lying if he didn't say the situation sent heated waves of pleasure towards his crotch. 

"Don't press yourself into my business." The tone was so close to that of an 'Alpha Voice' that fear immediately slithered up the petite Omega's spine. Darkened honey hued eyes tore away from denim hued ones as Hinata used the heels of his palms to shove away the dark-haired Alpha by his chest, instantly giving over to his own instincts saying to flee the pureblood. Hinata didn't have to turn around to see the look of regret on Kageyama's face, he could smell it in his scent. He really needed to get away from this scene before he screamed or threw himself at the lofty Alpha in either a hug or a swinging fist. "Hinata I-" 

"Goodnight Kageyama." The orange-haired Omega kept his darkened honey gaze to the floor as he walked out of the kitchen and jogged up the main stairway. Once he finally shut his bedroom door the petite Omega leaned against it taking in ragged breath after ragged breath. Not only was he slightly shaken by the closeness of that situation and the almost use of Kageyama's 'Alpha Voice'. Hinata was somehow strangely aroused. Shrugging off his shirt and throwing it in the general direction of his clothes hamper, Hinata stormed off towards his bathroom for a much-needed shower to help relive him of his stress from today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or a kudos if you want!
> 
> Smut warning for first half of this chapter (contains shower masturbation and fantasizing about handjobs and hickeys)
> 
> Melonpan is a Japanese pastry I've always wanted to try so I snuck it into this story lol!!! I broke up the masturbation scene so it wasn’t a huge chunk of words that would be hard to read so it’s a little different than my normally format but I wanted it easier to read! Also, thanks for all the support on this book and I can't wait to go into Kageyama and Hinata's home lives in more depth to help explain their emptions and I can't wait for the upcoming fluff in the next chapter!

Sizzling water splattered against Hinata's back and side as he leaned his head against the shower wall. No matter how long he stood there thinking about anything but his growing erection in the heated stream of water, the orange-haired Omega couldn't shake away the swirling pit in his lower stomach. Hinata dropped his darkened honey hued gaze to find the head of his hard cock pressed against his tone abs. The petite Omega whined pitifully not wanting to jack off and just wanting to go to bed instead of the extra effort it would wake take to get himself off. How did he get so horny anyway? 

Flashes of Kageyama's denim hued gaze and strong face flittered through Hinata's mind much to his inner Omega's delight. The memory of the tight press of the dark-haired Alpha's hips against his own hips and the way his sea salt and patchouli scent filled the entire area around the two of them. Before Hinata noticed his right hand had moved it was wrapping around the shaft of his cock and fisting itself tightly around himself. The petite Omega keened out in pleasure when he rocked his hips up into his fist creating the friction his leaking cock had been oh, so desperately craving. Hinata closed his darkened honey hued eyes to fully imagine himself seated on Kageyama's lap. Oh, what the orange-haired Omega would do to have himself straddling over the lofty Alpha's perfect thighs. Hinata's hips cantered upwards viciously chasing a release he hadn't experienced during the first week and a half of moving into his new pack's den house. How would Kageyama's strong and calloused hands feel wrapped around his cock as he grinded into him and across the dark-haired Alpha's muscular lap to tease the Alpha's arousal. A scorching serpent like coil slithered around the orange-haired Omega's stomach and sent tingling waves through his entire petite frame. The pleasureful buzz in his veins seemed to reach his toes causing them to curl against the wet shower floor. 

"Fuck," Hinata gasped out as the steaming spring tightened in his lower stomach causing the carnality of his snapping hips to increase their strength and speed. How would those denim hued eyes bore into him? Would Kageyama watch his body desperately rock against his own or would the dark-haired Alpha focus his lustful gaze on the orange-haired Omega's face as he literally fell apart in his clutches? The heated coil tightened once again and Hinata swore he could feel the bone rattling pleasure slamming against his skull as he came closer and closer to his own release. The petite Omega braced himself up with his left hand against the shower wall as his hips went into overdrive. 

What would Kageyama look like when he came? Would the lofty Alpha call his name out or would he just growl and grunt softly against his ear so his steamy puffs of breaths would tickle the orange-haired Omega's scent glands? How fucking perfect would Kageyama look with his claiming canines elongated and ready to bite down into Hinata's skin to leave the best bruises and hickeys? Would the dark-haired Alpha want to claim him? Hinata's hips cantered upwards sloppily as his release finally seemed within his grasp. The orange-haired Omega's thoughts were quick to drift back to Kageyama. Denim hued eyes rolling back in ecstasy, dark hued tresses tangled between his petite fingers, large and rough hands digging into his slim hips, their cocks rubbing against each other sinfully as they both moaned out each other's names. "Ka," Hinata only got through the first bit of Kageyama's name while his impending orgasm broke apart his speech as threw his head back into the now lukewarm stream of water. "'Yama!" Hinata moaned out as his orgasm zoomed through his entire body faster than he'd ever experienced. Thick white ribbons of cum splattered against the shower wall and his right palm as he came with a full body twitch and his darkened honey hued eyes rolled back into his skull. It took a full minute for the orange-haired Omega to come down from his high and dazedly he cleaned off the shower wall and finished the rest his shower in what could be described only as bliss. 

Darkened honey hued eyes grew heavy as Hinata finally slipped under his duvet, somehow, he managed to slip on a light grey pair of sweats before he got into bed. Before the orange-haired Omega could register what he just did he was falling rapidly into the welcoming claws of exhaustion. Hinata had never fallen asleep so quickly in his entire life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight streaming through the bedroom window near his bathroom door stirred Hinata out his slumber. It earned a groan of ire to slip past the orange-haired Omega's full lips as he used his hands to push himself up and off the bed. Darkened honey hued eyes drifted over to his alarm clock; he'd forgotten to set it last night before he fell asleep. Hinata's brows shot up in shock, there was no way it was already noon! He was supposed to clean the kitchen after breakfast with Kageyama and then go shopping for groceries with the dark-haired Alpha because Suga didn't have the spare time today to do so today. The petite Omega had never gotten dressed so quickly in his life that he had to do double take in his mirror to make sure his lime green graphic tee was on the right way and that his grey sweatpants weren't dirty. Hinata didn't even run a brush or comb through his wildly curled orange hued tresses before he through open his bedroom door. The orange-haired Omega almost tripped over the plate that had a steaming Melonpan resting atop of it with a note laying underneath it. Curiosity was piqued and Hinata bent down to grip the plate and lift it up. The sweetened scent of the pastry had both Hinata and his inner Omega drooling but before he gave over to his instincts and tore into the Melonpan, the petite Omega opened up the folded note. In neat but rushed scrawl it read:

I took care of the chores for this morning. I'm going shopping. I'm sorry. -- Kageyama.

A deep blush bit into Hinata's freckled cheeks as he read the short apology over and over again. Before he knew what he was doing, the note was shoved into his pants pocket and the orange-haired Omega was jogging down the stairs hoping to catch the dark-haired Alpha before he left to go shopping. Surely, if the pastry was still warm then Kageyama had to still be here. Hinata hit the bottom stair and bounded off into the entryway hallway to find a bent over lofty Alpha slipping on his tennis shoes. The petite Omega skidded to a halt inches in front of Kageyama as the dark-haired Alpha leaned up to stand up straight easily towering over the Omega. Denim hued eyes locked onto darkened honey hued ones as Hinata sucked sputtering breath after sputtering breath. The dark-haired Alpha took in the orange-haired Omega's ragged appearance and his death grip on the plated pastry. 

"Morning," was all Kageyama said his wooden tone coming across as indifferent despite the way his sea salt and patchouli scent soured in nervousness. It caused Hinata's inner Omega to whine and try and convince him to reach out and eased the obviously stressed Alpha before them. "Did you sleep well?" Those words brought back the events of last night's shower surged through the orange-haired Omega's mind and he couldn't help but to choke on his steadying breath and feel his face flush even deeper. 

"Yes." Hinata said stiffly wincing at his own panicked tone. He had to convince himself there was no way Kageyama knew what transpired in his bathroom last night. A quick glance to the Melonpan in his left hand brought his thoughts back to the note that seemed to pulse against his thigh from within his pocket. "You need to learn how to express your emotions without exploding." Hinata's darkened honey hued eyes drew back in alarm at the thought he hadn't meant to say out loud. Before the petite Omega could stammer away at apologies Kageyama spoke. 

"I know." The words were sincere and the dark-haired Alpha's sea salt and patchouli scent turned rancid in what seemed like shame. "I'm really trying to be a better person. Its something I struggle with." Kageyama dropped his denim hued eyes to Hinata's shoes as he scrunched up his brows together in humiliation. Hinata's inner Omega didn't even have to convince him to move to comfort the lofty Alpha as the orange-haired Omega lifted a hand to grip Kageyama's bare forearm. They both ignored the heated electricity that zoomed through their skin and into each other's bodies they best they could. 

"We all struggle 'Yama. I can see you're trying to work on your emotions, and I appreciate it." Hinata's tone was soothing as he used his thumb to rub circles into Kageyama's pale skin causing the heated electricity to pulse and dance through them quicker than ever before. Denim hued eyes lifted off of the floor to lock back onto darkened honey hued ones. "You should lean on others more often when you're upset too. We're a pack which means we're a family." After the words were said Hinata felt a soft tug pull in the middle of his chest as a pack bond formed between himself and Kageyama. It was stronger than the one he formed with Yamaguchi when they'd met and somehow it sent goosebumps over the orange-haired Omega's entire body. He'd gotten pack bonds with everyone now! But Kageyama's somehow felt different, maybe more intimate. "Families stick together no matter what happens. Wasn't your family close?" Hinata asked choosing to ignore the pack bond over how flushed Kageyama's cheekbones had become and the way his sea salt and patchouli scent sweetened in contentedness. He didn't want to ruin whatever type of moment this was. 

"No, but I hope my new one will be." The dark-haired Alpha spoke, and sorrow could be hinted at beneath his happy words. Hinata dropped his hand away from Kageyama's arm to tear the Melonpan in half. With a bright grin, the petite Omega shoved the larger half into the lofty Alpha's hands and rose his piece up in a mock toast.

"To becoming a better version of ourselves!" Hinata bit out animatedly gesturing for Kageyama to knock his piece together with his and the Alpha did questioningly. The orange-haired Omega ate his half of the pastry in one bite before wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. "To the store!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly as the lofty Alpha finished off his half of the Melonpan less rabid animal like than Hinata did. 

"Yeah, Suga sent a list in the group chat." Kageyama spoke grabbing his car keys off the hanging hooks by the front door and the petite Omega followed after him excitedly. 

"That's good," Hinata spoke and a question bubbled up into his mind. "Where'd you get the Melonpan?" The orange-haired Omega asked ignoring his inner Omega's pleas to tackle the Alpha in a hug after their endearing conversation about emotions and goals. Kageyama stiffened slightly as they got into his sports car and the dark-haired Alpha handed the smaller Omega the aux cord. Hinata took it and plugged it into his phone eagerly. 

"On my run I went to my favorite bakery and I figured you'd have a sweet tooth." Kageyama spoke staring up his car and backing out of the driveway and onto the street. The orange-haired Omega perked up at the mention of a bakery and turned to face the Alpha. 

"A bakery? You have to take me there!" Hinata rambled off his arms flailing out excitedly. He didn't know there was a bakery within running distance of the den house. Denim hued eyes flicked off the road for a second to the orange-haired Omega who wasn't buckled up. A scowl replaced Kageyama's peaceful expression.

"I will if you'll fucking buckle up." The dark-haired Alpha hissed out as he turned down a street heading towards the supermarket. 

"Deal!" Hinata spoke buckling up faster than he fell asleep last night. Darkened honey hued eyes kept landing on the small smile that rested on Kageyama's lips for the rest of the car ride even as Hinata hit shuffle on his music app and he began to scream along to the songs as poorly as he could. To his surprise Kageyama joined in on his shenanigans causing Hinata's grin to grow even larger as he turned up the music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or a kudos!!! Did I say fluff was coming in this chapter?? I meant sexual tension but that's virtually the same thing!!!! At least it is to me!!! Also I can’t believe my story has gotten this much love!! Anyways, next chapter will be on Friday like always and it might be a tad bit longer depending on where I can stop it! Needless to say, I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night!!

"Slow down bite-size dumbass!" Kageyama growled out as Hinata made an eager beeline for the candy aisle in the store as soon as they got the shopping cart through the motion sensor doors. The orange-haired Omega stuck his tongue out of his mouth playfully over his shoulder as his ravenous gaze dug through the aisle. Hinata froze when his darkened honey hued eyes landed on Kenma's frame as the brown- and blond-haired Omega tapped the buttons on his Switch rapidly as he blindly followed after an arguing Kuroo and Lev. Where was Yaku? His thoughts were scattered seeing as he hadn't seen his best friend in two weeks and before his inner Omega could freak out Hinata was sprinting towards him with his arms thrown open wide. 

"Kenma!" The orange-haired Omega screeched out throwing himself on top of Kenma in a friendly embrace and it wasn't until their shared laughter died down did, they realize Hinata was practically hanging off of Kenma like a backpack. Dusky golden eyes met darkened honey hued ones as the brown- and blond-haired Omega cast a glance over his shoulder to look up at the petite Omega barely clinging onto him. Hinata finally dropped to the store floor when he saw Kenma's grip on his Switch faltered so his friend wouldn't drop his console, seconds later Lev was wandering down the aisle and turning down another muttering about how 'Yaku ran off' during his and Kuroo's argument. The sweet mix of peaches and toffee filled the air in the orange-haired Omega's vicinity making him smile at the familiar Omegan scent. "Didn't expect you guys to be here. Isn't it a little far from your campus?" Hinata asked wondering why they seemed to be out this far away from their den house. It must've been an hour drive or even longer. Kenma turned around to face his friend after stuffing his Switch tenderly into his hoodie pocket. 

"My car needs work done to the engine and muffler," Kuroo spoke as he finished placing a bag of jellybeans in the black hued shopping basket, he carried in one hand. They'd probably dropped it off at the mechanics a block away. Images of the tall Alpha's neon green Mustang flittered through Hinata's mind and so did the memories of third wheeling with his two friends when they hung out over the summer. He tried his best not to cringe at the awkwardness of the many couple fights he had to endure during Kenma and Kuroo's courtship stage. Seconds later Kuroo's black licorice and coffee scent mixed with his mate's causing the perfect smell that reminded Hinata of a Frappuccino. "Ace needs to be louder." The tall Alpha spoke using his car's volleyball related name with a smirk as his hazel hued gaze landed on something behind the much shorter Omega. 

“No he doesn’t, but yeah who is that?” Kenma asked growing protective of his friend. It was in that exact moment that Hinata felt the looming threat of Kageyama that lagged a foot or so behind. Daring a quick glance over his lean shoulders found the dark-haired Alpha's grip had tightened on the shopping cart and his denim hued glower drifted quickly between the two newcomers. Hinata's inner Omega hummed back to life trying to convince him to comfort the obviously skeptical Kageyama but the sour whiff of sea salt and patchouli that hit the petite Omega's nose had him rooted in place. "Who's that Chibi-Chan?" The orange-haired Omega ignored the short-based nicknames he was somehow becoming accustomed to so he could gesture back with his right hand towards Kageyama. 

"This is Kageyama Tobio, he's another first year in my pack." The orange-haired Omega spoke trying to ignore the thick and tense atmosphere that had replaced the excitement from seeing two of his closest friends. "He's a setter like you Kenma." Hinata locked a threatening gaze onto the other Omega as if warning him to be rude to the Alpha he'd complained about more than once. He didn't want to ruin the friendship quickly blooming between Kageyama and himself. Thankfully by the way those dusky golden hued eyes turned a lazy glare back to darkened honey hued ones, the petite Omega knew his friend wouldn't say anything. 

"Don't replace me entirely Shouyou. It's nice to meet you," Kenma spoke woodenly not really wanting to play nice with the rude Alpha as he spoke to him but Kenma decided to hold his tongue for Hinata's sake. "I'm still your favorite setter, right?" The brown- and blond-haired Omega quizzed towards Hinata with a knowing smirk. As the condescending question ended sea salt and patchouli turned from sour to husky with jealousy. It caused an unfamiliar heat to coat the orange-haired Omega's freckled cheeks as his inner Omega purred at Kageyama's reaction. 

"I don't have a favorite," Hinata spoke before he even thought but the heaviness of Kageyama's name on his tongue made the way he spoke feel delayed and out of sync with his thoughts. If he hadn't of answered when he did the response would've been utterly humiliating if Hinata had bit out the dark-haired Alpha's name in a rushed manner. 

"It’s nice to meet both of you," Kageyama's tone was devoid of any emotions as he finally seemed to get control of his scent and it dissipated when he moved to extend Kuroo a strong hand to shake. 

"Kuroo Testuro, I'm Nekoma's volleyball captain and Lead Alpha of the volleyball pack." Kuroo spoke shaking the dark-haired Alpha's hand with a friendly grin while Hinata sent his best friend an incredulous glare with furrowed orange hued brows. Kenma shrugged nonchalantly and broadly shook Kageyama's hand when it was placed in front of him. As the dark-haired Alpha moved with the handshake his muscular shoulder bumped into Hinata's right side causing the heat to worsen that was digging its way into orange-haired Omega's skin in the form of a blush. His inner Omega rejoiced at the contact even if it wasn't as intimate as the scenario the petite Omega created for himself last night. Oh gods, why was he even thinking about that now?

"Kenma Kozume." Was all the brown- and blond-haired Omega gave Kageyama as an introduction. "I was going to see if Testuro would drop me off at your den to wait on the car, but I got roped into a picnic before I could even ask you." Kenma's tone was incensed as he sent his mate a snippety glare for forcing him into the pack activities instead of leaving him to play his video games in peace and quiet, and air conditioning of Hinata's room. 

"Don't complain. Lead Omegas are supposed to enjoy quality time with their pack." The vague stare the brown- and blond-haired Omega sent his mate as Kuroo spoke caused the dopey grin to fall of the tall Alpha's face. "You two wanna join? It's just us plus Lev and Yaku." Kuroo asked and instantly both Omega's shared eager glances as Hinata's inner Omega buzzed to life with the idea of spending a few hours with some of his good friends. The orange-haired Omega's exultant smile lasted only mere seconds before Kageyama spoke.

"We're in the middle of chores or else we would." The way the words were clipped together didn't seem to suggest that the dark-haired Alpha seemed that upset they weren't able to take up Kuroo's offer. Denim hued eyes locked onto darkened honey hued ones and Hinata knew that there'd be no arguing with the tight lipped and worried expression on Kageyama's face. Instantly Hinata deflated. "We should really get back to shopping. Sorry we can't join you." The dark-haired Alpha bowed in respectful farewell at the two men before him and then moved back to the shopping cart and waited for the orange-haired Omega to join him. 

"Bye Kenma," Hinata gave his Omegan friend a quick hug and bumped his fist playfully into Kuroo's shoulder. "Bye Kuroo. I hope Ace is louder when you pick him up." The petite Omega spoke trying to ignore his inner Omega's whining about leaving his friends as he turned to follow the dark-haired Alpha down the aisle and into the next one as his friends called out their own farewells back to him. They were down the next aisle when Hinata snuck a quick look up at Kageyama. The dark-haired Alpha's brows weren't furrowed but the tight set of his mouth hadn't shifted in the slightest. Once again Hinata acted before his inner Omega could convince him to. "What's wrong?" The orange-haired Omega asked as he turned his gaze back to the shelves as he moved to grab the flour and sugar on their list. Hinata tried to hid his pout while dropping them into the cart as Kageyama kept his sea salt and patchouli scent faint so he couldn't detects the Alpha's emotions within that oh, so mind melting smell. Was he already going back on their promise from thirty or so minutes ago about learning to talk about his feelings?

"Do you really not have a favorite setter?" Kageyama huffed out as he blindly grabbed for the cinnamon tea on the top shelf as they turned down the tea and spice aisle. It wasn't exactly an answer to Hinata's question but it sure was progress considering the way the dark-haired Alpha had reacted to the same question last night after dealing with his parents. Taken aback Hinata didn't answer for a few moments as they walked down the rest of the aisle grabbing whatever they saw that was on the list. 

"I said, no didn't I?" From the way those denim hued eyes narrowed Hinata wished he'd answered the way his inner Omega wanted him to. Even though Kageyama had only set to him for about three practices now the first answer that popped into the orange-haired Omega's mind both times was Kageyama's name and the Alpha's focused expression and calculating denim glare that accompanied his tosses. How could he embarrass himself by answering that question? Especially when he was sure if the dark-haired Alpha thought of him the same way about him. Or maybe he did? If the dark-haired Alpha's newly dejected expression was any indicator. Hinata really needed to stop listening to his inner Omega when it came to these situations. "We really should plan a day to hangout with them," the petite Omega's words were spoken slowly as he tried his best not to say, 'double date' instead of 'hangout'. Seriously what the hell was wrong with him today? First, he did what he did last night and now it couldn't stop thinking about the scenario he jacked off to or what it'd be like to hold Kageyama's strong and calloused hand as they shopped. 

“I guess.” Was the response he got from Kageyama which was spoken in dry hum as he told Hinata to grab a bottle of rice vinegar. With a flushed and freckled face, the petite Omega moved to the other side of the aisle to lock his darkened honey hued gaze on the top shelf where the bottle of rice vinegar sat. Hinata grumbled to himself before leaning up on his tip toes to stretch as far as he could and yet his fingertips didn't even brush against the glass bottle as his arms stretched to their full reach. Would it be too awkward to jump up in a store to grab at the bottles? He didn't want to be teased by Kageyama if he did- Sea salt and patchouli enveloped the orange-haired Omega completely and knocked him out of his thoughts, as a body of pure muscle leaned into his back side. 

"I got it." The teasing smirk could be heard in Kageyama's tone as his hand easily grabbed the rice vinegar and Hinata had to stifle a purr when something near the area of the dark-haired Alpha's crotch rubbed against the swell of the Omega's ass. Oh, how Hinata loathed and loved those thin elastic joggers that Kageyama decided to wear today. Was the dark-haired Alpha not wearing any boxers? Or was his bulge so big it could be felt through both layers? The orange-haired Omega looked up to lock his darkened honey hued gaze onto Kageyama's denim hued one as the Alpha remained leaning over him as if he was stunned by the contact as well. He prayed for someone to save him from his ever drifting thoughts. Hinata's inner Omega went through a course of different pleas but the most favorable to Hinata was the idea of leaning up an inch more to press his lips to Kageyama's parted pair. The petite Omega flushed darker as forced himself to look away before he did just what his inner Omega was begging him to do. A stunned Kageyama retreated back to the shopping cart. "Sorry." The word was rambled out as an afterthought and when Hinata turned around to cross the aisle without looking. Kageyama's warning to 'watch out' was too late. The orange-haired Omega collided with a much taller but unfamiliar chest as the distinctively Alpha scent of smoked wood and salmon cut into the air. Panic set in causing both Hinata and his inner Omega to jump back as he came face to face with the ashen blond Alpha that all but attacked him on his and Kageyama's shared run the other day. 

"Well, what do we have here?" The Alpha spoke as his azure hued eyes locked onto the Omega's darkened honey hued ones. Hinata gulped down the bile rising into the back of his throat as he became frozen with shock. Seconds later the Alpha had a hand clasped around the back of his head as if he was planning to tangle his fingers into the orange hued tresses it caused revulsion to pulse through Hinata's body. Before the orange-haired Omega could go on the defensive and pull away from the ashen blond Alpha's slimy clutches, Kageyama moved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or a kudos!! Sorry for the late update but I’m fully moved into my college dorm so updates will start up again for this book every Friday evening! Thanks for the patience and sorry I always leave so much tension between these precious boys, but I promise the reason I do that will be clear soonish! Anyways see you Friday with the next chapter! I hope whoever is reading this has a great day and or night!!

“Oi,” Kageyama was towering over the good-sized man as the dark-haired Alpha’s sea salt and patchouli scent rolled around the three of them in thick and heavy waves as if he was trying to say ‘mine’. Darkened honey hued eyes met swirling denim depths that seemed to swallow up most of the fear that had been sizzling and sparking against Hinata’s nerves. If he could just get his own two legs to work, he could pull away from this prick of an Alpha grab Kageyama and go down the next aisle. Before the orange-haired Omega could resync his muscular legs to move a strong hand wrapped around his slim wrist and warm electricity zoomed into his skin and veins. The dark-haired Alpha’s grip tightened on the petite Omega’s wrist making the heated electricity pulse and dance stronger than ever before between the two of them. It would’ve made Hinata’s inner Omega all but drool but given the circumstances all it did was whine out to be whisked away by Kageyama and the petite Omega couldn’t agree more. “Do you know Hinata?” The deep growl of the question came gave away Kageyama’s pureblood status and when the orange-haired Omega dared a glance at the ashen blond Alpha he saw how the Alpha’s azure hued eyes drew back in shock and what seemed like panic. 

“We met the other day one campus; he was out for a run.” The words were like gravel being scrapped against a chalkboard and when Hinata quickly turned his gaze back on Kageyama’s the lofty Alpha had a knowing expression that seemed more like a glower. The only run the orange-haired Omega had taken by himself was when he ran away from Kageyama and returned with a bloody nose. Seconds later as another powerful gust of sea salt and patchouli hit Hinata’s nostrils the strange Alpha’s hand fell away from the back of his head. The petite Omega jerked back as far as he could but when Kageyama’s grip tightened on his slim wrist and soon Hinata found himself crushed into the dark-haired Alpha’s muscular chest. Darkened honey hued eyes drew up Kageyama’s chest to find a denim hued glare resting on the ashen blond Alpha behind them. “No need to get so defensive man.” The strange Alpha chuckled out his words as he turned to face the other man. Before Hinata could tug himself away or burrow closer into the dark-haired Alpha’s chest, Kageyama’s free hand was pressing down into the orange-haired Omega’s lower back causing Hinata to press tightly against the lofty Alpha’s taller frame. Sea salt and patchouli pumped out into the petite Omega’s senses in possessive waves which Hinata was sure the thick scent had to be choking the non-pureblood Alpha. Or at least bothering his sinuses.

“He has all the friends he could need,” Kageyama’s deep timbre of a voice growled out making sure to get his warning through to the Alpha. It didn’t seem to register with the other man or at least the other Alpha chose to ignore the threat. “We really should be leaving.” The dark-haired Alpha grit out his words through clenched teeth and when Hinata dared a glance up the thick column of Kageyama’s neck a muscle feathered on the lofty Alpha’s jawline. Even in his shocked and terrified state Hinata’s inner Omega was still trying to convince him to pepper enough kisses to Kageyama’s tense jawline to ease all the Alpha’s worries. Too say the least it was oh, so very tempting. An unfamiliar hand grasped the orange-haired Omega’s free hand and before he could hiss or bare his own tiny canines at the Alpha a ground shaking growl ripped out of Kageyama’s chest literally shaking Hinata to his core. 

“Now now, you can’t make decisions for someone else.” The unnamed Alpha purred out trying to tug the petite Omega away from the much more threatening dark-haired Alpha’s clutches. Hinata finally regained control of his own body and turned a darkened honey hued glare on the calculating azure hued gaze of the ashen blond Alpha. Lifting up his upper lip in a snarl to flash his tiny canines at the strange Alpha the petite Omega hissed out menacingly. 

“You’re one to talk.” Hinata’s tenor pitched screech had Kageyama’s entire body tensing against his own and the ashen blond barked out laugh after laugh. The strange Alpha’s own canines elongating in response to the threat made by the petite Omega. Hinata tore his wrist away from the slimy grip of the unnamed Alpha and before he could swipe down with his nails at the ashen blond Alpha’s face Kageyama’s hand caught his smaller one mid strike. Warm electricity pulsed through their palms causing Hinata’s heartrate to quicken and a deep blush flood his heavily freckled cheeks. 

“I suggest you leave Hinata alone.” The dark-haired Omega spoke before dragging Hinata back to the shopping cart by their now intertwined fingers. Kageyama had the much smaller Omega boxed in with his arms against the cart as he moved to push the cart down the aisle just as two more people came down the opposite side of the aisle. It caused Hinata to have walk away.

“This isn’t over pureblood.” The ashen blond Alpha quipped out as Hinata struggled to keep up with Kageyama’s intense pace and ragged intake of air. The lofty Alpha went ramrod straight and darkened honey hued eyes watched as a denim hued icy stare landed on the unnamed Alpha. 

“I look forward to it.” Kageyama’s bass pitched voice rung out like a pureblood Alpha’s as he quickly flashed his elongated canines that were the largest set Hinata had ever seen. The orange-haired Omega would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot. Gods, Hinata needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Seconds later they were down another aisle heading towards the cash registers. 

“Kageyama-“ Hinata started when the dark-haired Alpha finally let him from under his arms. 

“We’ll talk later we’re gonna be late to the pack run.” For the rest of the shopping trip and on the way home neither of them spoke another word. Although the remnants of that heated electricity never seemed to leave Hinata’s bones until he changed for the run. The orange-haired Omega couldn’t help but to wonder if Kageyama could still feel the thrumming sparks in his bones as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sting of the volleyball thudding against Hinata’s palm was exhilarating. Just as the orange-haired Omega’s feet landed on the gym floor he threw his darkened honey hued eyes open with a shout of excitement. Hinata turned to Kageyama who was currently lifting up the bottom of his workout tank to wipe at his sweaty face. The mixed scent of the entire pack was comforting but Hinata missed being able to only decipher hints of sea salt and patchouli in the air. Darkened honey hued eyes rolled up from sweat slickened abs to lock onto a questioning denim hued pair and seconds later a smirk replaced Kageyama’s bored expression. The orange-haired Omega tore his gaze away with a flushed face and his lips set in a pout as his inner Omega whined out over the lofty Alpha’s teasing expression. 

“I know you two will practice till you drop but we’re all heading home now.” Daichi spoke dragging a chaotic Suga behind him by his mate’s hand as the Lead Omega stuck his tongue out at Asahi who flinched away. “That includes both of you.” The Lead Alpha sighed trying his best to reign in a now dancing Noya and shirtless Tanaka at the gym’s speakers changed songs. Hinata watched with a small smile as Ennoshita smacked the bald Alpha lightly on his shoulder garnering his attention. “I’ll buy dinner,” Daichi bribed his charcoal gaze roving through his now perfectly poised pack. “That’s what I thought,” the Lead Alpha sighed before lovingly intertwining with the Lead Omega.

“I want meat buns!” Tanaka yelled following after the Lead Pair and soon after the last few volleyballs were packed up everyone was waking towards the nearest general store to fill their bellies at Daichi’s monetary expense. Somehow Hinata ended up in the back of the pack walking with Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka. Not that the petite Omega was complaining in the slightest. “So, Noya judging by those hickeys you and Asahi made up.” The bald Alpha wiggled his brows suggestively at the spunky Omega causing a wicked grin to coat Noya’s face. Darkened honey eyes drew down the back of the spunky Omega’s neck to find a trail of purple and blue bruises flowing down Noya’s creamy skin. Who knew how many more lay underneath the spunky Omega’s clothes? 

“He’s not usually that possessive but I am not complaining! It was like he really went one hundred percent Alpha.” Noya gushed out throwing his arms behind his back in a stretch as they walked. Hinata couldn’t help but to drift back to his scenario from last night. Would Kageyama be possessive like that? Just how many hickeys and love bites would be coating the petite Omega’s skin after a makeout session? Or would he only place them where his swirling denim depths could view during late nights and or early mornings that they’d share together. “Oi! Hinata! Earth to Hinata!” Noya was now walking backwards snapping his strong fingers in front of the orange haired Omega’s freckled nose. Why was he thinking like that?

“What?” Hinata blanked blushing deeply as his inner Omega had to convince him that there’s no way in hell Kageyama could be reading his thoughts. Darkened honey hued eyes stole a glance at the dark-haired Alpha who’s denim hued gaze was now studying him. 

“I asked what’s the craziest sex experience you’ve had? Any super possessive or hot ass Alphas?” Noya asked again and the heat of Kageyama’s gaze never left the petite Omega’s frame. How ironic of a coincidence. 

“I don’t have any.” All sets of eyes within hearing range landed on Hinata in shock.

“You’ve gone through all of your heats alone?” The spunky Omega asked concern lacing his voice. All Hinata did was nod as he kept his darkened honey gaze on the sidewalk in front of him. “I’m sorry.” Noya’s usually upbeat tone was sincere. Everyone knew how painful heats could be for Omegas especially if they were spent alone. It was very uncommon for an Omega to go through heat by themselves seeing as they usually at least had a heat partner or if not a mate. Hinata had neither. 

“Its fine I’m used to it by now. I just hope I get my first kiss or date before I turn nineteen.” In order to change the subject from sex and mating Hinata offered his chastity up as the new running joke. The rest of his pack weren’t too teasing after finding this out but only one person never made a comment on this newly revealed information. Kageyama was silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata chugged the glass of lukewarm water as his strange dreams consisting of Kageyama seemed to make him parched at three in the morning. Why couldn’t he get that dammed Alpha out of his mind? He just wanted to fall asleep longer than thirty minutes for once tonight. How he’d love to tell off that Alpha for occupying his dreams. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kageyama’s deep pitched voice was thick with exhaustion and when Hinata turned around he found the dark-haired Alpha leaned against the kitchen doorframe in just a grey pair of joggers and no sleep shirt on. All Hinata’s aggression towards the Alpha fled his body at the sight as blush clung to his heavily freckle speckled cheeks. 

“You could say that. You?” Hinata spoke placing his empty cup in the sink before shuffling awkwardly closer to the loftier Alpha to absent mindedly be enveloped in the sea salt and patchouli radiating off of Kageyama but also trying to escape. Denim hued eyes landed for a few seconds on Hinata’s neck and it didn’t go unnoticed by the Omega. Why was he staring so intently there? It was as if he was imagining something. Was he? No he couldn’t be. 

“Hungry.” Kageyama spoke numbly pulling his gaze up to lock with Hinata’s. “You okay after what happened in the store?” The dark-haired Alpha’s voice had never been so soft and patient when talking to Hinata. It caused Hinata’s inner Omega to roll over in glee. 

“Yeah, I was shocked but I’m glad you were there it was really reassuring.” The orange-haired Omega walked closer to the still lounging Alpha. A yawn escaped Hinata’s lips as he blinked tiredly, suddenly exhausted. Leaning up on his very tiptoes Hinata placed a soft kiss to the dark-haired Alpha’s cheek. “Thank you for being there for me.” Hinata moved to head up the stairs unaware of what he’d just done. “Night ‘Yama.” The orange-haired Omega called over his shoulder as he slowly stumbled up the main stairs towards his room. Once curled up under his still warm duvet Hinata’s inner Omega finally got through to him about the kiss placed on the dark-haired Alpha’s cheek as a thank you present. Startling himself awake at the realization of what he’d just done, the petite Omega was once again utterly restless. Oh, how he hated his inner Omega and his stupid Omegan body.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a kudos and Comment! I've finally gotten used to my class schedule so now I know when I have the time to write and edit each week so I promise Chapters will be out every Friday evening from now on! Anyways, thanks for all the support and I can't wait for one of my big reveals to come out soon! I really hinted at it in this update!! I hope whoever reads this has a great day and or night!!!! See you next Friday.

With a gasp, Hinata threw himself forwards as he snapped his eyes open to scan his empty bedroom. The orange-haired Omega placed his small hand palm down over his racing heart as he drew in shuddering breath after shuddering breath. A cold sweat clung to the petite Omega's skin causing him to shiver as his ceiling fan swirled air down onto his small frame causing his temperature to drop further. Hinata's inner Omega whined pathetically at the last few memories of their nightmare that had included the unnamed ashen blond Alpha and Kageyama and for some reason the dark-haired Alpha had abandoned him in his dreams the second his pureblood Alpha parents called for him to do so. Once the orange-haired Omega had calmed down his heart rate he noticed the dull thrum of heated electricity still pulsed against his lips where he'd pressed them on Kageyama's cheek late last night in his exhausted state. Hinata slowly pushed himself off of his mattress and slipped on a baggy blueish purple hoodie he recognized as his old Volleyball hoodie on over his thin sleeping shirt and went downstairs to start making coffee and breakfast seeing as it was almost seven in the morning. Shuffling quietly down the stairs the petite Omega yawned and cast his darkened honey hued gaze through the rooms he could see into and was shocked to find the back-porch light on while the kitchen light was off. Who could be up this early? Hinata softened his footfalls so he could sneak up on the sliding glass doors that lead to the back porch to find Kageyama with his muscular back facing the glass doors as he talked, no yelled into his phone. 

"Mother you can't make that decision for me!" The dark-haired Alpha's huff of annoyance was muffled but still loud enough for the orange-haired Omega to make out all of his scorching words. There was almost a full minute pause between the next words Kageyama hissed out. "This isn't just some crush! You know what this means!" The words were growled out and Hinata watched as the lofty Alpha's grip tightened on his phone to the point where the orange-haired Omega worried it might crack his screen. "No! Just, I said no. I need some time to think, but I'm not coming to that stupid introduction dinner tonight." Hinata watched as the muscles in Kageyama's back tightened and flexed under his grey zip up jacket. 

The dark-haired Alpha's shoulders froze and tensed. "Its my life Mother!" Darkened honey hued eyes watched as Kageyama aggressively hung up and all but tore his dark hued tresses out with his free hand as he growled out in frustration. Seconds later the dark-haired Alpha whipped around to face Hinata and as those denim swirling depths landed on the orange-haired Omega's petite frame. Kageyama's dark hued brows rose up into forehead and Hinata's inner Omega purred to life in want to comfort the obviously upset Alpha. The petite Omega grabbed the sliding glass door to slide the door open as a sheepish grin coated his face. So many questions were running rampant through Hinata's mind, but the only one he could focus on was: what decision could be so important? When the sliding doors were fully open a large gust of musky sea salt and patchouli hit the orange-haired Omega so hard he could taste Kageyama's anger and despair with every inhale of his distinctly Alpha scent. 

"Morning 'Yama," Hinata spoke locking his gaze onto the dark-haired Alpha only to quickly pull his back down to the floor at the icy chill of those denim hued depths. The orange-haired Omega turned away to grab the coffee pot off of the marble countertop and took it towards the sink. A deep blush ate at the petite Omega's freckled cheeks as he filled up the coffee pot. Why could he still feel Kageyama's gaze watching him even as the lofty Alpha moved back into the house? Was it because of the kiss on the cheek that he gave Kageyama last night? No, the dark-haired Alpha wouldn't have looked into it that much. Right? What was he arguing about with his mother?

"The pot is full." Kageyama's voice was gravelly with exhaustion and maybe just a hint of teasing could be heard beneath that mind melting voice. As if to snap Hinata out of his thoughts water splashed onto his small hands as the pot spilled over. The blush deepened as the orange-haired Omega shut off the sink and shifted back to place the pot back in the coffee machine. His inner Omega scolded him for the secondhand embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" Kageyama asked the single most dreaded question of Hinata's life and the petite Omega cringed by scrunching his shoulders up to his ears. 

"Just the last bit." Hinata kept his answer vague as he leaned up on his tip toes to find the ground coffee on the second shelf of the cabinet. A growl of annoyance rolled through the room from the dark-haired Alpha as the petite Omega finally grasped the tin of coffee. Maybe he should elaborate a little, so this doesn't result in a fight? "I'm sorry your parents are trying to make decisions for you." Hinata spoke scooping out coffee and adding it to the coffee machine. He didn't dare to sneak a glance behind him to see the mix of emotions in Kageyama's gaze that he could smell in his sea salt and patchouli scent. 

A grumble of 'its whatever' was the dark-haired Alpha's response. Turning on the coffee machine, Hinata slowly turned around so he could lean his back on the counter to brace himself on his hands as he finally let his darkened honey hued gaze meet Kageyama's denim hued one. Was there a hint of lust or carnal desire in those swirling denim depths or was Hinata just seeing things? If the dark-haired Alpha's scent deepening into a hearty richness was any indicator than yes, yes it was. All Hinata and his inner Omega could think was why? 

"Oi, Hinata?" Kageyama asked his voice dropping an octave lower in ways that made Hinata's stomach swirl and tighten while his inner Omega whined out in glee. The orange-haired Omega watched tentatively as the dark-haired Alpha lazily sauntered over to him. Hinata hummed his response to the question right when Kageyama's large hands fell beside his own on the countertop effectively blocking him in. Why did he keep getting caught in situations like this? Darkened honey hued eyes met denim hued ones as the lofty Alpha leaned down close enough for the tips of their noses to bump against each other's. Hinata felt the pit in his stomach fall into his groin as a second heartbeat when Kageyama's nose scrunched up as he scented the much shorter Omega. Not to mention he was sure his inner Omega had started to go into shock. "Do you know?" The dark-haired Alpha asked his gaze watching intently as confusion took over Hinata's shocked expression. What the hell was he supposed to know? 

"What?" The petite Omega choked out as Kageyama's larger hips pressed down against his own in the best and worst way possible. Anger flashed through the lofty Alpha's scent and gaze as he furrowed his own brows in response to Hinata's half thought response. 

"I said," Kageyama leaned down further and as he spoke his cool minty scented breath blew against Hinata's flushed skin. The Alpha must've just brushed his teeth but why the fuck was the orange-haired Omega getting aroused by the scent of toothpaste? "Do you know?" Once again Hinata found his knees buckling at the mixed scent of sea salt, patchouli, and mint. Something about Kageyama as whole always seemed to affect him so intensely. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Raw emotion flickered and pulsed in those denim depths, it only added to overwhelming all of Hinata's senses. 

"Know what?" The petite Omega asked back dazedly. When had he ever reacted like this when he was around any other Alphas in his life? Why was Kageyama so special? In the next few seconds, Hinata realized he didn't fucking care as long as it was only Kageyama that made him feel this way. A soft snarl had the dark-haired Alpha's lips brushing against the petite Omega's earlobe and quickly Hinata turned his head to the left to lock gazes with Kageyama. Their lips where mere centimeters apart as the orange-haired Omega spoke again this time his voice barely above a whisper. "What're you talking about Kageyama?" Darkened honey hued eyes watched denim ones drop down to his lips and back up. Before Hinata knew it, his eyes were falling shut and the last thing he saw being the dark-haired Alpha moving in to close the distance between them. 

A loud plastic snap had Hinata ripping his eyes open as the lights in the kitchen were turned on. Three seconds were all it took for Kageyama to untangle himself from the smaller Omega as they both turned their gazes towards the doorway. Asahi stood in the doorframe with a frozen expression on his face and his brown hued tresses falling in a messy bedhead style around his shoulders. Seconds later the long-haired Alpha turned off the light switch and swiftly turned back around and jogged up the stairs heading towards his and Noya's shared room. Embarrassment was so heavy in the air it masked the lustful scents and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Hinata snuck a glance to his left where a blushing Kageyama stood stiffly. "Kageyama-" the petite Omega moved to grab at the dark-haired Alpha's wrist trying to make sense of that whole situation. Pain and rejection ran through Hinata's entire frame when Kageyama stepped back and away from his reach. It caused Hinata to lose track of his words. 

"I'm going for a run." The lofty Alpha was out the front door before the orange-haired Omega could even blink. Left alone with just a stuttering inner Omega and his own thoughts, Hinata numbly poured himself a mug of freshly brewed coffee. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata finished his stretches as the pack prepared for their evening run before practice. He couldn't help but to let his gaze linger on Kageyama's muscular back as the dark-haired Alpha chatted idly with Daichi and Suga. Thankfully Asahi hadn't told Noya about what he saw this morning but still the long-haired Alpha never looked at Kageyama or the orange-haired Omega for very long. As If sensing Hinata's gaze on him the dark-haired Alpha turned his head slightly so that his denim hued gaze landed onto the petite Omega. A blush was shared between the two of them before the Lead Alpha called for everyone to move in for the run. Seconds before the pack took off a shrill screech of words came from behind the pack. 

"Tobio!" Hinata turned to see Kageyama's mother standing outside of a luxury SUV that he didn't even know the name of the brand. The orange-haired Omega turned his gaze onto Kageyama and watched as the Alpha paled and gritted his teeth together. "We need to talk." Kageyama's mother crossed her arms over his chest as she leaned against the passenger side of the dark hued SUV. Oh, how Hinata would love to step in between the two and protect Kageyama, but from the stiffness in the dark-haired Alpha's scent and in his stance Hinata knew right now wouldn't be a good time to do so. Hinata couldn't help but to hate the female Alpha before him. Why was this his life?


	16. Update!! Chapter coming Sunday!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of content but I have a two month break from classes and have a longer than usual chapter almost done and it’ll be out by 11/22/20!!! I hope you’re all excited for it and thank you for the patience!!

Am alive!! Read the chapter notes lol


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick trigger warning for this chapter about mentions of abuse and wounds but they're only minor injuries equivalent to cat scratches but if you want to skip that go to the time skip indicated by ````` and read from there on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a Kudos & Comment!! So sorry for the delay but I ran into some family issues due to COVID-19 and the holidays, but I feel ready to return to this story and already have the next chapter halfway done! Updates will be ever Wednesday unless I give an update explaining why I need the week off but I’m done with ignoring this book and my others as well so I can only thank you for your patience and super respectful comments! I’m okay now and look forward to posting chapters every Wednesday around the late evening! Thanks for your support! See you next Wednesday!

Darkened honey hued eyes snapped over to the gym doors as they slammed open and a simmering Kageyama stomped in with his rustic orange gym bag thrown over his shoulder. The orange-haired Omega drew his gaze away from the door to the dark-haired Alpha’s face and couldn’t stifle his gasp of concern at what he saw. A red handprint laid across the right side of Kageyama’s cheek and to make the wound worse three scratches from a perfectly manicured gouges still seemed to be bleeding slightly. The forest green volleyball Hinata was meant to save bounced harshly against his chest but the petite Omega didn’t pay any attention to it as his inner Omega caused him to all but to run to Kageyama’s side. 

“Kageyama? Are you okay?” Hinata all but chirped out as the entire pack followed his suit and swarmed like a horde of ravenous dogs, Asahi excluded, around their wounded packmate. With a disgruntled thud, Kageyama let his gym bag fall to the floor and turned his back on his pack to bend over and rummage through his bag. Sea salt and patchouli scents were rolling off the lofty Alpha in such vulgar waves that the orange haired Omega and his inner Omega were both gagging at the stench. Hinata was quick to release calming waves of his own citrus and cherry blossom scent but they did virtually nothing to mask the putrid scent. Daichi stepped forwards and placed a paternal hand on the dark-haired Alpha’s shoulders and the entire pack winced at how quick Kageyama was to flinch at the contact. 

“Kageyama?” The Lead Alpha asked softly causing the Alpha in question to draw in a shuddering breath that bordered on the side of a sob. “Do you want to talk about it?” Daichi asked as Suga came up closer with first aid kit in one hand. Kageyama turned around with his practice jersey and kneepads in his hands and locked gazes with the Lead Pair. 

“No,” the dark-haired Alpha’s response was curt but respectful as took the first aid kit from Suga and headed off towards the locker rooms to change. Hinata watched longingly after Kageyama and before Hinata could stop his inner Omega he was shuffling after him. 

“Daichi?” Was all the orange-haired Omega had to ask the Lead Alpha and once Daichi nodded, Hinata took off in a sprint after the dark-haired Alpha who was already in the locker rooms. It took Hinata all of two minutes to cross the gym and fling open the heavy metal doors that lead to the locker room. Sob after sob could be heard coming from the sinks and each muffled whimper of a cry broke Hinata’s and his inner Omega’s hearts. Of course, the orange-haired Omega had been through various situations like thanks to the stern and abusive upbringing by his stepfather. His mother never knew about the extent of the punishments her eldest son went through but to keep his family happy for his mother and younger sister Natsu, Hinata never said a word. The petite Omega took two more steps before a thunderous growl ripped through the large locker room and Hinata had to wonder if his packmates could hear it in the gym. 

“Go. Away.” Each word of Kageyama’s speech was separated by a snarl and despite his Omegan body telling him to flee, Hinata stood his ground and rounded the corner towards the sinks. The dark-haired Alpha was hunched over a sink, his large hands gripping at the edges so tightly the orange-haired Omega feared the pureblood Alpha could snap the porcelain within seconds. No more sobs came raggedly from Kageyama but darkened honeyed pools could only watch as the lofty Alpha’s frame quivered with every inhale of the stagnant oxygen mixing with the Alpha’s own tidal waves of emotional scents. The petite Omega with his encouraging inner Omega took two more brave steps towards Kageyama only to be greeted by another world-rocking growl. 

“You don’t have to talk about it Kageyama but let me help clean your scratches,” Hinata spoke softly to the lofty Alpha but kept a slight firm edge to his tone. Before Kageyama could make a threat or a rebuttal the orange-haired Omega spoke again. “I’m not going to let up so you might as well give in!” Adding a slight chipper tone to his words and somehow the sea salt and patchouli lightened its weight in the air and turned sweeter. Victory! 

“Fine, but if you speak a word of this to anyone, I won’t toss to you outside of games or practice ever.” The dark-haired Alpha warned his voice still wobbly but less likely to fall apart than it had been in the gym. A small grin toiled onto Hinata’s face as the orange-haired Omega hummed his agreement. As Kageyama turned to face the much smaller Omega he was quick to wipe at his few remaining tears that spilled from his denim hued eyes to his thick bottom lashes with the back of his hand. “Lead the way bite-sized Dumbass.” Kageyama’s bass pitched voice was almost back to normal but when Hinata locked gazes with the pureblood Alpha he could see the lingering emotions swirling beneath the surface. Turning heel, the orange-haired Omega scampered off to the benches on the other side of the locker room.

“Sit down or I can’t reach you,” Hinata ordered swiftly and without the expected struggle Kageyama plopped himself down onto the bench with a hateful groan. The petite Omega sat the first aid kit down on the bench with a satisfied huff as he cracked it open and pulled out a few cotton rounds and liquid disinfectant. “I need to clean the scratches, so they won’t get all nasty, but it’ll probably sting but you’re a grown Alpha,” Hinata spoke absent mindedly as he squirted a generous amount of disinfectant onto the cotton rounds and sat the bottle down. Giving the dark-haired Alpha a slight warning, the male Omega began to dab at the gouges with intent as he used his non dominant hand to cup the underside of Kageyama’s strong jaw. Both boys seemed to be growing very adept to ignoring the warm electricity that pulsed and danced through their veins and skin where they touched. Kageyama huffed over the slight sting and in response Hinata stuck out his tongue playfully. Letting go of the loftier Alpha, Hinata sat the dirty cotton rounds down and grabbed gauze and medical tape. “It’s not deep enough to scar thankfully.” The orange-haired Omega mumbled to himself as he placed the gauze and tape around the wounds carefully and making sure to ignore the warm electricity that buzzed through his fingertips when they brushed against Kageyama’s cheek.

“Do you really not know or are you trying to make my life a living hell on purpose?” The dark-haired Alpha hissed out as the petite Omega finished up tapping down the gauze. Hinata felt ire light a fire inside his chest as he bit back a snarl of annoyance. He had no idea in hell what this crazed Alpha was going off about but if Kageyama didn’t come clean soon, he’d face Hinata’s own fangs and claws. 

“No, ‘Yama like I said this morning I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The orange-haired Omega grumbled as he sucked in a quick sneak of Kageyama’s alluring scent. Grabbing the trash and closing the first aid kit, Hinata stomped over towards the trash can. “Maybe you could elaborate?” The male Omega all but barked out as he tossed away the trash and turned around to find himself staring into the middle of the lofty Alpha’s chest. Before Hinata could react, Kageyama grabbed the side of his face gently and turned it to the left as a million sparks or warm electricity through his skin and veins. Darkened honey hued eyes met denim depths as both boys blushed heavily. 

“If you think about it, you’ll know what I mean eventually.” The dark-haired Alpha spoke sincerely. “Let me know when you do Hinata. In the meantime, thanks for today.” Kageyama spoke while leaned down to press a tender kiss Hinata’s heavily freckled cheek and once again heated sparks of electricity zoomed through them at the contact. As Hinata’s inner Omega went through bouts of heart failure and the petite Omega felt so heated that he might pass out, Kageyama pulled back and let go nonchalantly. “I really needed you here even if we didn’t talk about the issue.” Kageyama turned around and headed towards the locker room doors. “See you on the court speed demon.” The nickname was new but still spoken with sugary sweetness that could only be interpreted as sarcasm. Once the doors shut Hinata released all the air filling his lungs as he all but shrieked out his frustration. The sound of a sink running made the orange-haired Omega stop his verbal assault of Kageyama as he quickly looked at the sinks where a very embarrassed and awkward Asahi stood washing his hands. Both men locked eyes and the long-haired Alpha gulped down his fear before biting out a quick ‘sorry’ and rushing out the locker room doors. Hinata was so over today. 

`````

Dinner was as vibrant as ever as Hinata sat down next to Asahi at the kitchen table. Behind the long-haired Alpha stood his own mate on a small stepstool. Noya was brushing through his Alpha’s tangled tresses as he prepared to braid them for a movie date after the pack dinner. Thankfully, Suga and Yamaguchi offered to cook by themselves tonight and all Hinata had to do was lay his pounding head down on the kitchen table with a sigh. Tanaka to the other side of the orange-haired Omega gave Hinata’s hair a ruffle lovingly. 

“What’s wrong?” The bald-Alpha spoke as Daichi and Tsukishima came in from some blocking practices in the backyard. Hinata lolled his head to the side to lock gazes with his friend and packmate. 

“Just can’t figure something out.” The petite Omega spoke discreetly off what Kageyama continued to question him about. The only weird thing to think about was the warm electricity that pulsed through his body anytime he made skin on skin contact with said Alpha. 

“Run it past us. I’m sure someone here knows what it could be.” The spunky Omega spoke now halfway through braiding Asahi’s thick tresses. Gathering his thoughts as Tsukishima and Daichi sat down at the large table with their interests piqued, Hinata spoke.

“What does it mean when you get warm sparks through your body every time your bare skin touches this specific person’s skin?” The question caused the bustling room to freeze as even Yamaguchi and Suga turned to lock their shocked gazes onto the orange-haired Omega’s who sat back up at the different energy going through the room. “What?” Hinata asked nervously as the Lead Omega dropped the ladle, he was stirring their miso soup with and it clanged against the tiled floor of the kitchen. A full minute of shared glances between the pack passed before the petite Omega asked again. “Guys?” Hinata squeaked out.

“Your parents never told what fated mates were?” Suga asked being the first pack member to seem to find their voice. Even though Hinata only had one good parent he was certain his mother explained every part of pack hierarchy since it wasn’t taught in schools. So, what the hell was fated mates?

“Fated what?” The orange-haired Omega asked as his headache grew to new extremes.

“Daichi?” The Lead Omega looked for his mate for help with the explanation, but the Lead Alpha only shrugged his shoulders.

“That seems more like a Lead Omega’s job,” Daichi spoke obviously not knowing how to give an explanation either. Suga sent an icy glare his mate’s way in response as the rest of the pack remained silent. 

“What’s Suga’s job?” Kageyama’s voice rung out from the kitchen entrance and before Hinata could salvage the conversation, Tanaka spoke.


End file.
